Midnight Superstar
by werewolf242002
Summary: Jun thinks her life is a complete mess. She lives in a horrible apartment, barely makes the rent, and is barely getting by. But what happens when she has a chance meeting with one of the most famous people connected with HTT? JunUi AU
1. Down On My Luck

Midnight Superstar

Down On My Luck

"Son of a… argh!"

Jun wanted to rip out pieces of her hair right then and there. Not only had she had a stressful day at work, but now she had missed the train to her apartment and would have to take the next one, which wouldn't arrive for another hour and a half.

The pig tailed girl sat down on the bench and pulled out her phone to look at any of the messages she had on it.

She didn't have much to keep her occupied, a few messages from a friend and a few from her band members.

Those messages depressed her.

Jun knew it was only a matter of time before the band she was in fell apart because of issues each of them were having with one another.

"Suzuki Jun, what have you gotten yourself into." Jun whispered to herself as she began to rub her temples after closing her phone.

After a rather boring hour and a half of waiting for the next train, the rusted can pulled to the station and stopped, allowing the exhausted girl on before she slumped against one of the windows to watch the scenery pass by.

_Why am I still here? Oh right, cause I can't afford to be anywhere else…_

Jun smacked her head against the window slightly before closing her eyes to think on how horribly her day went. And she knew it wasn't going to get any better.

Once she was home she quickly took a shower only to have the water come out freezing; which only worsened her headache, before she dried off and collapsed into bed.

_Tomorrow's just going to be the same thing. I just hope it isn't too bad._

However, that wasn't the case for poor Jun.

Her alarm didn't go off and as a result she got woken up ten minutes later then usually, but she mentally thanked the arguing couple in the room next to hers, since their loud shouting helped with waking her up.

She quickly got washed up, put her hair up and got dressed in her white button up shirt and black slacks before she ran into the kitchen to make some food before rushing to the train station.

But, thanks to her rushing, the food she was preparing instantly caught fire, causing the young girl to frantically try to put it out before it finally died down after a few beats with a wet rag.

After that little mishap Jun decided to just grab two pieces of bread and practically run out the door.

_Stupid alarm, stupid food, stupid work, stupid, stupid, stupi-_

_Screeeeeeech_

HOOOONK!

"Hey watch it, buddy!" Jun yelled angrily as she noticed that a car had almost hit her as she ran across the street. Of course, it was her fault for running out so blindly, but she would have been even later otherwise.

Jun could vaguely hear the driver cussing her out but was now too far away to really care as she rushed to the train station.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Jun yelled out as she watched her train depart once more without her. She quickly put her hands on her knees and began panting rather heavily before she fell against the bench and sighed softly.

"At this rate, my boss is going to kill me." Jun whispered to herself as she watched the time tick by.

When Jun finally got to the restaurant she was working at, she was thirty minutes late and her boss, like she thought, was not pleased at all.

Jun had to admit he was a very lenient man, but even Hiroshi had his limits.

When Jun ran into the kitchen to get ready the tall slightly pudgy man was standing in front of her locker with a rather harsh frown on his face.

"Suzuki-san."  
"…I'd explain but…"  
"Don't even, look you're thirty minutes late! This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't your first time. This is your… fourth! Do you even own an alarm clock?" Hiroshi yelled as he got out of the way so Jun could grab her things. "Not only that, don't you have better clothing?"

"Does this place look like an upstanding restaurant, Hiroshi-san? You're about to go under anyway, why are you berating me for my tardiness? I can't even afford a new alarm clock. I have to worry about other things like food and water." Jun said angrily as she put on her apron before grabbing her tray.

"Look, it's not like I have much control over this place going under but at least I get here on time, and so do the other waitresses."

"What other waitresses? All of them have quit or found somewhere new-"  
"Then why haven't you left?"

Jun frowned.

_Because I don't have time to look for another job, thanks to you._

"Look, let me work in peace okay? I'll see if I can get more customers…" Jun whispered as she quickly went to take care of the three or four people who were in the diner.

Like every day since the notice that the restaurant was closing, Jun didn't have much to do.

It never got busy and once she finished taking everyone's orders, she went to cleaning the place in her spare time.

Today was one of those days where she didn't have much to do, so Jun sat down at one of the tables and watched whatever was on the television at the time.

Jun's eyes lit up when she noticed who was on the television. The camera was panning around what looked like a sea of photographers and paparazzi surrounding a private jet of some sort.

"_We're here live at the international airport where Houkago Teatime has returned from their concert overseas! They're getting off their private jet right now! Oh Look! There's Hirasawa-san! Maybe we can get an interview!"_

Jun snickered as she watched the lady try to force her way through towards the five superstars before a rather manly bodyguard got in her way. But the camera could easily see the stars from the place it was at.

Jun stared in awe as she looked over each of the famous Houkago Teatime members.

The gorgeous and serene keyboardist, Kotobuki Tsumugi. Jun often wondered what it would be like to touch that silky looking blonde hair. After all, out of all five of the members Tsumugi looked to be most like one of those expensive porcelain dolls.

Lead guitarist, Hirasawa Yui. From interviews Jun had seen, Yui seemed to be a rather happy and carefree person. Jun didn't know if this was her "character" or if that was truly who she was.  
Next was the rhythmic guitarist, Nakano Azusa. Jun had heard somewhere that this girl, who was a year younger than the rest of the members the same age as Jun herself, actually taught Yui how to play guitar. Jun's cheeks went a little pink. She had also heard rumors that the two guitarists were dating, but there really was no evidence other than a few pictures of Yui hugging Azusa from behind. But that wasn't love, was it?

Jun shook her head before she caught a glimpse of the other members.

The rather sexy and charming drummer, Tainaka Ritsu. She was HTT's leader, always taking interview questions personally before any other member did and was usually the one to show up on television on talk shows and radio shows.

Last, but certainly not least, Jun's idol and inspiration for her own bass, Akiyama Mio. Lead vocals, bassist extraordinaire, and extremely cool in Jun's opinion. She had also heard rumors about Mio and Ritsu dating, but they were even scarcer then Yui and Azusa dating.

Jun sighed softly as she watched the famous band wave to their many supportive fans before disappearing into a limo.

"_They are going to perform live tonight at Budokan stadium, tickets are reportedly already sold out and there have been people camping the stadium for almost a week now. Tonight's suppose to be a recor-"_

Jun sighed as she decided to go back to scrubbing the floors as she blocked out the rest of the report.

_I wish I could see them in person. I'd get the inspiration back for my own bass and maybe keep my own band from falling apart._

But there was something in the back of her mind telling her to just go watch the band drive in, maybe get a glimpse of the most famous people in Japan and maybe that would help her own life in some way.

After a few moments of that nagging in the back of her mind she decided she would go check out the crowds and see if there was any possible way for her to see Houkago Teatime before she headed home for the night.

After Hiroshi finally let her off, Jun headed further into the city towards Budokan Stadium. She wondered for a moment if she would even be able to push her way up close enough to see the famous band before they went in to get ready for their world famous concert.

Jun heard that going to one of their concerts was the emotional equivalent of falling in love. Jun could understand this, for she felt like she had a crush on them just from listening to their songs.

If she had to pick which one of their songs she liked the most she would have to pick Heart Goes Boom.

She really loved the bass line in that song particularly, and of course it would have a strong bass line, it was Mio's song after all.

Jun smirked a little as she quickly crossed the road before she heard wild screams. She tilted her head slightly and rounded the corner and her jaw nearly dropped at what she saw.

She wasn't even close to Budokan yet and already there was a line all the way out here. If Jun had to guess, she would say that she had at least fifteen more blocks to go before they actually got to they actually got to the entrance.

Jun was saddened greatly by this and she decided that she should just give up and go home.

_Dang, I was hoping to at least get a little glimpse of them. Oh well, I have work to do anyway tomorrow. Probably better that I didn't get to see them._

With a heavy sigh, Jun turned and began to walk the opposite way.

_I should have known with my luck I wouldn't even get to see them. They are so… untouchable. And an unimportant person like myself would never get to feel any of their rays of fame. Tck… I'm hopeless._

As Jun rounded the corner to go to the train station she didn't have any time to process what was happening as she felt someone grab her arm tightly before a hand covered her mouth to stifle the scream she let loose.

"Shuddup, don't do anything stupid and just do what I say and you won't get hurt." A hoarse voice hissed into Jun's ear, making her shake with pure fear.

This was the last thing she needed right now in her pathetic life.

"Give me whatever money you have on you, and anything valuable." The man said as he jabbed her sharply in the back with a finger before he turned Jun around.

Jun shakily began to cling to her bag that held everything personal to her, money, phone, a few other things that weren't worth noting but she needed to keep.

"Gimme your bag!"  
"W-What! No, get away!" Jun finally yelled once the man pulled his hand away from her mouth before he reached for her bag.

She held on with all her might before she felt something collide with her nose.

A bright light flashed in front of her eyes and pain blossomed in her face as she slumped to the ground clutching the injured nose. She could taste the copper in her mouth as blood began to drip down her throat and down her hands.

Jun almost thought the man had gotten away when she heard a yell then heard someone get tackled over before someone grunted in pain.

Silence.

Jun wanted to open her eyes, but she was too afraid of how much blood was dripping from her nose, she also didn't know if he had broken it since it really hurt.

"Oh, dear! Look at you! Kanji-san, I need you to call Sawako-san and tell them to get medical supplies ready, I'm not leaving her here. Also, Goro-san, please escort this man to the proper authorities. We don't want to have him rob someone else now do we."

Jun didn't know who was talking, but it was definitely a girl. She sounded really young too.

Once Jun dared to open her eyes she noticed a young girl with shoulder length brown hair staring down at her through tinted sunglasses while wearing a black button up blouse and a black skirt with knee high black socks and black shoes.

Jun wondered why someone like her would be wearing sunglasses at night.

"Does your nose feel broken? That's a lot of blood…my my my, you're banged up aren't you?" The girl asked as she got down to look at Jun face to face. "Here, take your hands away and tilt your head back." The girl instructed.

Jun didn't know why, but she did as she was told.

She closed her eyes, pulled her bloody hands away from her nose before tilting her head back before letting out a disgruntled noise as more blood made its way down her throat before she felt a silk cloth being pushed slightly against her nose.

Even though it hurt, it didn't feel broken and that much relieved Jun.

"There there, doesn't look too bad, just have to keep your head back till it stops bleeding. Can you stand? What's your name?" The girl asked as she stood back up, taking Jun's hand before helping the slightly shaken girl to her feet.

"S-Sahzakee…J-Jaun." Jun could feel herself frown when she noticed how horribly stuffed up she sounded.

However, despite thinking the girl might get her name wrong, she could feel a blush make its way on her cheeks and the girl surprised her.

"Nice to meet you Suzuki Jun. And don't worry, my sister sounds just like you when she talks with her mouth full, that's how I can understand you. Come with me, I'll fix you up." The girl said as she pulled Jun along with her.

Jun wanted to gasp out loud when she noticed the girl pulling her into what looked to be a very expensive limo.

"A-Agh! I-I can'th! I'll get blud all over tah plath!" Jun yelped out before being forced to sit on the nice leather seats.

"We'll manage. Don't worry. You just keep your head back and put a little pressure on the sides of your nose okay?"

Jun wanted to cry. Not because of the pain, but because this very rich young girl was being so nice to her. Did she pity her? Or was she truly just that sweet?

"T-Thaths f-for sathing me…" Jun said as she kept her head back. "B-but I feel kinab sick."

"That'll happen with how much blood you must be swallowing. Don't worry, once we get to my destination, we'll get you cleaned up and patched up."  
After a few moments of quiet, Jun realized the girl hadn't told her her own name. Frowning a little at this she quickly turned her head slightly so she could glance from the corner of her eye at her savior.

Violet eyes widened when she noticed the girl had discarded the sunglasses and had tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

_S-She's…_

The girl noticed Jun staring and smiled kindly.

Those chocolate brown eyes the same as her famous sister.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself." The girl said as she noticed Jun staring at her in disbelief. "My name is Hirasawa Ui. Sister of Hirasawa Yui."

* * *

Author Notes: Gee, finally a story centered around Jun and Ui! I'm happy to be able to write this since I was getting stuck on my other stories and I needed something new to work on to help me out of the rut. I want to say I got inspiration all from Adrena's story Spiral, though this story is not mature so it's not going to be crazy sex all over the place, but I did get inspired by the setting. So I hope you guys enjoy this little Jun/Ui centered story. ^_^ And I will get around to updating Virus and I'll Sing, I just needed to vent my new Jun/Ui obsession so I can. XD

BTW, no beta note for joo guys! Lawl!


	2. Starstruck

Starstruck

Note: First, I put Goro in as Ui's bodyguard for a reason. (I like Goro, look for Sachi :3~) Second, I forgot to mention that there are technically a lot of pairings in this, Ui/Jun being the main, then Azusa/Yui, Mio/Ritsu, and Mugi/Sawako. That is all. ^_^

* * *

Jun couldn't believe how her luck had changed. What she thought was going to be a night of extremely bad luck and filing for getting mugged turned into a night of getting to meet one of the most famous people, other then the members of Houkago Teatime.

Hirasawa Ui.

Not only was Ui famous for being the sister of Yui, but the young sibling was very talented with an acoustic guitar and often played alongside Houkago Teatime at her sister's request.

Jun never thought in a million years that she would be riding a limo with Ui.

Of course, she thought there would be much less blood.

Her nose really hurt but thanks to Ui, everything was going to be just fine.  
But Jun was a littler curious to know where exactly Ui was taking her. She could see them driving passed the crowds of fans waiting outside Budokan, through some gates around the back before coming to a stop inside the actual stadium.

Jun could feel her heart literally trying to escape from her chest from how excited she was.

_I'm so close to Houkago Teatime, this is the closest I've ever been to someone famous. Wow, I'm so excited, why is it getting so hot in here?_

"You might want to calm down. Being that excited and losing that much blood will probably cause you to pass out." Ui said as she giggled softly as the door was opened for her. "Come on Jun-chan, let's get you fixed up."  
_Jun-chan? She's calling me by my first name?_

Jun slide out of the limo after Ui and quickly walked behind her while looking everywhere while they walked.

She witnessed crewmembers working to get lights in order, make-up artists putting the finishing touches on backup dancers, and she even saw…

"Oh god, a-are thobes Houkagoth's instumenths?" Jun asked when she noticed a rack that had the most beautiful instruments on them.

The Sunburst Heritage Cherry Les Paul Gibson.

The beautiful red Fender Mustang.

And of course, the bass of the person she most admired. 3-Colored Sunburst Fender Jazz Bass.

Beside the guitars was the set up drumming kit that belonged to Ritsu, the Rick Marotta Signature Yamaha Hipgig.

Then last, Tsumugi's beautiful Korg Triton Extreme 76-Key Keyboard.

Jun could almost feel herself drooling, or was that the blood? Either way, she felt Ui tug her more forcefully towards a room in the back that was labeled with her name.

"Stay in here, I'll be right back with some medical supplies. Oh, where is Sawako-san? I told Kanji-san to call her and tell her we'd be arriving…" Ui whispered to herself as she wandered out of the room.

Jun was now stuck in a room she never thought she'd find herself in.

_I'm in Hirasawa Ui-san's dressing room. I'm backstage of a Houkago Teatime show. I think I really am going to pass out._

Jun began looking around the room curiously before her eyes fell onto Ui's acoustic guitar.

"Gibson Arlo Guthrie…" Jun whispered as she kept the cloth against her bleeding nose while kneeling down near the beautiful instrument.

It was in such good shape, no scratches, dents, or even dust.

"You seem to know your instruments pretty well."

A new voice startled Jun out of her thoughts as she quickly turned to look at who had wandered into the dressing room.

There, standing in the doorway with a rather tall looking lady with black hair that came down to her mid back with medical kit in her hands, was the serene and gorgeous Kotobuki Tsumugi. She was dressed in her sailor outfit, minus the hat, from the music video of Listen. Jun could recognize that outfit anywhere.

"A-Ah, K-Kotobukee-san!"

A soft giggle escaped those silky looking lips as she motioned the woman beside her towards the stunned Jun.

"This is Sachi-san; she'll be taking care of that poor nose of yours. Ui-chan told me that a cute girl got mugged and I just had to see for myself. My my, you look really hurt." Tsumugi said as she watched Sachi kneel down and pull Jun's hands away from her face.

"That person really got you didn't they?" Tsumugi asked as she tilted her head slightly to one side as she watched the medic very tenderly touch around Jun's nose.

The poor pig tailed girl whimpered out as she felt more blood run down her throat even from the gentle touches the woman was doing before she felt her nose get snapped back into place.

"ARGH! SON OF A-"  
"Oi, no need for bad language." Sachi hissed disapprovingly as Jun quickly shut her mouth. "You didn't break your nose, but it wasn't in place. I just set it back for you. Now here, tilt your head back for me and hold still."

"Ah there you are Sachi-san, I was looking all over for you." Ui said as she walked back into her dressing room.

"Ui-chan, it seems you got yourself a nice little girl here. Forgive me for prodding Miss, but were you planning on seeing the show? Did you get mugged on your way over here?" Tsumugi asked.

Through Sachi pushing things into her nose and making her cringe, Jun shook her head while wincing.

"A-Ack, n-no, I-I w-was just g-going home!" Jun yelped out when she felt sudden pain from a wrong move she made.

"I said hold still." Sachi said sternly.

"Oh, the poor dear. Well, I'll have Himeko send something up that she can wear so we can get rid of that… blood strained shirt." Tsumugi said, making Jun blush in shame.

Here she was, sitting on the floor practically covered in her own blood while two of the most famous people looked on.

"I was just thinking that Mugi-san, could you do that for me real quick? Then you need to go get ready to go on stage with Onee-chan." Ui replied as she chuckled softly. Tsumugi nodded before giving Ui a kiss on the cheek, causing Jun to blush even more, before the blonde disappeared out of sight.

"Nuh! Y-You don't h-have to go through all this trouble Hirasawa-san-"

"Call me Ui, Jun-chan."

Jun gulped.

Someone famous wanted her to call her by her first name.

"A-Ah… alright… U-Ui-chan."

Ui smiled at this before she watched as Sachi finally pulled away after placing a medical tape across the bridge of Jun's nose, keeping it set so it could heal properly.

"Thank you Sachi-san, that'll be all." Ui said as Sachi got up and bowed her head towards the young musician before she disappeared out of the room as well.

Jun slowly picked herself up, feeling very self-conscious under the tender gaze of the youngest Hirasawa before she turned to look at the guitar once more.

"This guitar is in very good shape, Hira-I mean Ui-chan. It doesn't have a scratch or dent on it at all. Pretty nice for a Gibson Arlo Guthrie-" Jun said, trying to start up a conversation with the famous person who had saved her.

"Thank you, you know what type of guitar it is?" Ui asked as she walked over to pick up the guitar before placing it on her shoulders to strum absentmindedly.

"H-Hai, I play in a band… I have some musical knowledge and I happen to love guitars… so…"

The smile on Ui's face got wider.

"What instrument do you play in your band? If you don't mind me asking."  
"A-Ah, of course not, you can ask me anything… I-I play bass, Yamaha SBV-500. Custom color." Jun whispered bashfully as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, that's amazing." Ui said happily before she looked straight into Jun's violet eyes. "Can I ask you another question Jun-chan?"

Jun nodded as she felt another blush spread across her cheeks.

"What were you doing out in the alleyways if you weren't going to the concert?"  
"I-I was actually, hoping to just catch a glimpse of Houkago Teatime… I didn't expect to get… well you know." Jun whispered as she sighed softly.

_I sound like a creeper._

Ui tilted her head slightly.

"You just want a glimpse? That's it?"

"Y-Yeah… I don't make enough to buy tickets… but they are amazing and I really admire them, but… I don't... I mean I want to… but I don't."

Ui seemed troubled by this before the door opened to her dressing room and a younger girl with long dirty blonde hair walked in with some clothing.

"Tsumugi-san sent me, I'm here to dress your new friend."

Jun blinked a couple of times at the young woman.

_Friend?_

"Oh thank you Himeko-san! I bet you're ready to get out of those dirty cloths, aren't you?" Ui said as she watched this 'Himeko' march up to Jun.

The pig tailed girl instantly back away as the clothing designer began tugging her cloths off.

"O-Oi! W-Waitaminute!" Jun yelped out as the woman began undressing her. "I can take off my own clothing! Stop! Ack!"

Ui giggled in amusement as she watched Jun struggle while Himeko tried to get her dressed in clean clothing.

After a few protests, Jun finally let the designer put the clothing on.

The new set of clothing consisted of a very nice green long sleeved shirt and tan pants that were a bit long for her, but were comfortable considering.

"Hmm, I guess Tsumugi-san had to guess on her measurements, but she isn't too far off from Yui-chan's measurements."

Jun froze.

_I'm wearing Hirasawa-san's clothing!_

"You're right, but it'll have to do, thank you Himeko-san." Ui said as Himeko took the bloodied clothing and walked out of the room.

Jun wanted to call after her, wondering where she was going with her work clothing, but realized she would just have to get new clothing since those were ruined.

"Ne Jun-chan, do you want to watch the concert?"

The sudden question made Jun stare at Ui with wide tear filled eyes.

The young musician giggled and handed her a little card on a string.

"Put this around your neck, it shows that you're allowed to be backstage. I don't want you getting thrown in jail after a night like you had now do I?" Ui said as she watched Jun put the thing around her neck like a necklace before realizing what it was.

"I-I can have this backstage pass? I mean… i-isn't it meant for… someone else?" Jun asked as she blinked over and over again, still shell shocked at how well her night was going so far, minus the bloody nose.

"Of course," Ui replied as she pushed Jun out of her dressing room, "now, why don't you have a look around? Goro-san shall accompany you while I get ready for the performance. It was nice meeting you, Jun-chan, and I hope to see you afterwards." Ui blew Jun a kiss giving her a shy wink before closing the door.

Jun's face was now bright red.

_Hirasawa Ui just blew a kiss at me… and before that Kotobuki-san kissed her on the cheek… What's going on here?_

Jun snapped out of her thoughts when a large shadow suddenly appeared next to her causing her to look up at the man that had tackled the mugger over.

_His name is Goro right? Erm… I doubt it's okay for me to call him that, I don't wanna get punched again._

Jun gulped once more and smiled nervously up at the bodyguard.

"E-erm, what should I call you mister?" Jun asked.

"Goro." The man said plainly.

If Jun didn't know better, she could have sworn she had seen a crazed look in his eyes for a split second, but it was gone before she could look again.  
"A-Ah, okay, G-Goro-san. Um… okay off to look around I guess." Jun said as she quickly began walking around. It was odd being backstage of one of the most famous bands in Japan.

Not only that, Hirasawa Ui personally picked her up and cared for her.

Not every celebrity was like that.

Before Jun could process anything else on the thought, her eyes caught movement behind a curtain. She turned her head and noticed that Goro wasn't really paying attention to her so she slowly and quietly walked over to the now rustling curtain.

When she got closer, she could distinctly hear two very familiar voices.

"M-Mou, Yui-senpai…"

"Shh, we're going to get caught again if you don't keep quiet, koneko-chan~"

"You know I don't like these little preshow make out sessions right? Akane-san worked hard on our make-up-mmph…"

Jun's face went an even deeper red when she heard quiet moans before she quickly made her way away from the noises back to the bodyguard before looking at the food table like it was the most interesting thing ever.

There was a loud buzzing noise and people began panicking.

"Where's Hirasawa-san and Nakano-san! They're not at their stations again!" One man yelled.

"Check everywhere!" Another yelled back.

Jun's eyes went to the spot where she heard the rather personal session and her eyes widened when she watched Hirasawa Yui and Nakano Azusa appear from behind the curtain, hand's intertwined before giving each other bashful smiles before parting.

_Hirasawa-san and N-Nakano-san? Together? Whoa…_

"Oi kid, we should head to the stage area so you can watch them perform. I'll show you where you can stand so you're not in the way." Goro said as he ushered the still stunned girl towards the stage. As she neared, she could hear the loud screams of the many fans in the stadium before Goro stopped pushing.

She was standing in a spot where she could easily see the stage. She could see the instruments and the microphones waiting for their respective musicians but most of all, Jun could feel her heart pounding away in her chest.

_My first Houkago Teatime concert… and I'm backstage!_

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Now is the time for the return of our nations most famous band! Put your hands together for your Houkago Teatime!"_

Jun could barely hear the announcement over the screams of the fans. Just as she was about to join them in the screaming she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eyes.

Tainaka Ritsu, Akiyama Mio, Kotobuki Tsumugi, Nakano Azusa and Hirasawa Yui were walking past her, each one of them giving her a smile before taking their spots on the stage as the curtains rose.

"One, two, three!" Ritsu yelled out, smacking her sticks together before all five of them began their first song together.

Jun watched in awe as they began to play 'Fude Pen Ball Pen.'

"_I can feel my brush pen_

_tremblin' once again_

_as I try to write to you my greeting card_

_with a fiery passion_

_overflowing action_

_I will burst and be a shining star_

_your smilin' face is all that I can see, now_

_baby I will show you all that I can be_

_gotta take this chance, it could be my last_

_gonna turn and face towards you_

_all this love that I feel, I will prove that it's real, I will write it down for you_

_in the hope that you will see, baby you and me, our love was meant to be_

_I will show you my dreams, filled with love so it seems, as the words dance in my heart_

_you can do it brush pen, you have come this far my brush pen_

_I'm being quite serious~"_

"They are amazing in person aren't they?"

Jun turned to look as Ui appeared by her side dressed in what looked to be a similar looking outfit to Yui's Listen outfit, but it was a light orange shirt with a rose design on the front and her hair was still pulled up in a high ponytail.

Jun could feel her cheeks go red again as she turned to look back at the performance.

"Y-Yeah… I never thought I'd get to experience something like this. They really are so amazing." Jun admitted as she smiled while watching each member of the band. "Not only that, they look like they trust each other, not like some of those other bands you see…"

"Most people don't know this but all of them went to school together. They were best friends in high school, now they are famous together. I think that's what saved them from things that other bands had problems with." Ui replied as she strapped her guitar over her shoulder and gave Jun a reassuring smile.

"Ui-chan, get into position please." A tall beautiful woman with long brown hair and glasses said.

Jun briefly wondered who that was before she heard Ui giggle.

"Hai, Sawako-san. Enjoy the show, Jun-chan…" Ui turned to leave.

Jun watched the girl walk away before turning her attention back to the concert. She was a bit disappointed when she noticed the song was over, but then she realized that Ui was going to play something with them.

"We are Houkago Teatime, and we are happy to be back in Japan!" Ritsu yelled into her microphone giving the crowd a roguish smirk, which caused most of the girls in the stadium to scream loudly.

"As a special thanks for the sold out performance here at Budokan, we are going to do a few more songs, but first we want to allow one of the most special people we know to do a duet with her sister." Tsumugi said sweetly into her microphone.

"Please welcome to the stage, Yui's sister and our very good friend, Hirasawa Ui-chan!" Mio finished, causing the crowd to go wild as Ui walked out onto the stage standing beside her sister while bowing graciously towards the rows and rows of fans.

Jun watched as Yui whispered something to Ui before the two of them giggled and they looked back at Ritsu for the beat.

The drummer grinned once more and tapped her sticks together. The band started up the next song and Jun recognized the song instantly after a few beats.

It was a song called 'U&I.'

"_If you're not around I can't do anything_

_I long for the taste of your cooking_

_So when you get back home_

_I'm gonna glomp you with a great big smile_

_If you're not around I can't take it anymore_

_I long for the sound of your voice_

_Just being able to see you smile that would mean everything to me_

_Simply being by my side you've always given me the courage_

_I wanna be with you forever and a day_

_I wanna tell you that this is how I feel_

_Whether under the sun or under the rain_

_You were always there when I needed you_

_Whenever I close my eyes I could see your smile shining brightly~__ "  
_

As the song came to an end, Jun was completely blown away.

She got to not only witness Houkago Teatime up close, but she seemed to have made friends with one of the closest people to the famous band. She thought this, because right after the song was done Ui shot Jun a glance and gave her a very pleasant smile; the type of smile Jun couldn't help but return.

The rest of the concert passed like a blur and it wasn't much time after that Ui came back to Jun, who was still rooted to her spot, and grabbed her hand.

Jun felt herself get pulled away from the diminishing crowds and flashing lights before being pulled to another room.

This room had 'HTT' written on it.

_Oh gosh, I'm going to get to meet them! Ui-chan, what are you doing to me! I can't go in there like this-_

But she had no choice, the brunette had already opened the door and the two of them just walked in like it was nothing.

"UI!" Jun felt Ui let go of her hand as the lead guitarist wrapped her arms tightly around her sister like she hadn't seen her in years. "Thank you for coming again! I'm so happy we got to see you!" Yui yelled as she bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Mou, Onee-chan, we've been practicing for this all day and you're still acting like we haven't seen each other for months."

"But we haven't! We've been overseas for the last few months…" Yui pouted before Ui gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm still glad you're back, you know." Ui replied. This seemed to calm Yui down before Tsumugi walked over with a plate of-

_Is that strawberry cake?_

Jun's stomach gave a loud growl and she blushed deeply as 6 pairs of eyes suddenly became trained on her.

"Uh…" Jun whispered out, as she suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Who is this?" Ritsu asked as those sharp golden eyes stared the poor pigtailed girl down.

"One of Ui-chan's friends. This is the girl that was mugged." Tsumugi replied.

"Oh, you poor thing~" Yui purred as she instantly made her way over to Jun and gave her a tight hug.

Jun's eyes went even wider.

_Hirasawa-san is hugging me! I-I'm getting hugged by a Houkago Teatime member!_

"Mou, Yui-senpai, you shouldn't hug her, she looks like she is about to pass out from all the attention." Azusa said as she smirked, obviously amused by the continuously growing red blush on Jun's face.

"Aw, is my Azunyan getting jealous~"  
"Maybe~" Azusa purred back causing Yui to pull away from Jun before she made her way back to the youngest guitar member to give her a firm hug, one that Azusa didn't return, but still looked pleased with.

"Can you two save it for the bedroom?" Ritsu asked as she stuck her tongue out at Yui.

"Oi, leave them alone, they don't get to do this often because of how much paparazzi we have swarming us most the time." Mio defended the two members as she smirked at the drummer. "Besides, you must be jealous yourself now since we haven't-"  
"Okay, okay, I get the point let's not freak out our new friend now, right?" Ritsu quickly said once she noticed Jun's blank stare.

"Jun-chan?" Ui asked as she tilted her head at the unmoving girl.

THUNK!

Obviously the amount of awesome things happening to her in one day was way too much for Jun's already stressed out brain, so when she witnessed Houkago Teatime acting like normal people she couldn't take it. So she did the next best thing.

She passed out.

"Jun-chan!"

"Oh dear."

"A-Ah get Sachi-san quick!"

"Ew, her nose is bleeding."

"I CAN'T SEE IT!"

"Mou… how troublesome…"

* * *

Author Note: Yay, chapter two is done. Goro and Sachi both make an appearance~ Also I know this looks like it is turning out to be like Spiral, but really it isn't. It's not going to have twisty mind games everywhere and all the couples are straight forward and not stabbing each other in the back (I'm really not bashing Adrena's work, I love it, I'm just saying this isn't Spiral. XD Mine isn't as epically hot.)

Beta note: I hope you guys lawl. Cause I cracked up while reading this. Or maybe I should lay off on the caffeine. XD


	3. Wonderland

Wonderland

"_You're going to what?"_

_She knew her father was going to be furious with her actions. _

_But she didn't want to stay there any longer._

_Ever since her mother died, her father was no longer her father._

"_You heard me." Jun said sternly as she looked down at the floor, unable to stare back into the ashamed eyes. "I'm leaving. I'm going to the city, and I'm going to play my bass like I want."_

"_You stupid girl! Musicians make shit for money and you just got out of high school! You have no job experience other then that crappy waitress job."_

_Jun clenched her fist tightly._

"_I don't care, it's enough to get me by! I'll become great! You'll see!"_

_With that last statement, Jun grabbed her suitcase and, with her bass strapped to her back, bolted out the door._

"_I'll show him!"_

Eyelids fluttered a little before violet orbs stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

_Why did I dream about that? It's been a year… almost a year exactly… w-wait, where am I?_

Jun's eyebrows furrowed a little before she slowly sat up and took a look around the room she was in.

She had been laid out on a very comfortable bed while once again finding herself in different attire.

She was now in a long white over shirt with black shorts on.

_Oh god, I bled all over Hirasawa-san's clothing._

Jun face palmed herself as she gave a loud groan before she noticed a picture on the nightstand next to the bed she was in.

The picture was of Houkago Teatime, but they looked to be in a school uniform and were a little younger.

Ui was also in the picture along with a girl Jun had never seen before.

The girl had red glasses on and short dark brown hair and was wearing the same school uniform as the rest of them.

Jun tilted her head slightly at the picture before the door to the room opened and she heard a soft gasp.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

It was Ui; it looked like she had brought some food on a small plate and she also had an apron on.

"I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up so I made you some tamagoyaki." Ui said as she smiled brightly at the still stunned Jun.

"A-Ano… where am I, Ui-chan?" Jun asked as the ponytailed girl sat the plate on the nightstand.

"You're in my hotel suite. Sawako-san said it'd be best if one of us watched over you to make sure you didn't bleed during your little nap, so I offered and everyone helped move you here before leaving. After all, Houkago Teatime is rather busy." Ui said as she sat down on the edge of the bed before motioning to the food.

Jun instantly picked up the nourishment and began to shovel it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Truth was, this was the first decent meal Jun had in months. All her money went to rent and paying for electricity, she usually just ate scraps left by the cook at the diner she worked at; so this was a feast compared to that.

Ui seemed slightly taken aback before she laughed softly.

"My my, you're starving!"

"A-Ah, gomen, I… it's just so good." Jun admitted as she smiled bashfully while rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I didn't mean to be rude and eat like a pig, but this is honestly the first decent meal I've had in a while. Who cooked it?"

"I did, silly." Ui replied as she laughed heartily once more.

Jun's face went bright red.

"You can cook?"

"Of course, just because I'm famous doesn't mean I don't know how. I use to cook all the time for Onee-chan back when we lived at home." Ui said as she watched Jun slow down on the food before completely cleaning the plate of all crumbs. "You weren't joking about being hungry. Was this really the first decent meal you've had in a while?"

Jun nodded solemnly before coughing into her hand a little while looking around nervously, trying to avoid the suddenly worried celebrity's gaze.

"Y-Yeah, but don't worry, I'm perfectly healthy! See!" Jun said as she hopped up to prove a point, but got light headed and almost fell over before she felt arms wrap around her, keeping her from hitting the floor too hard.

"Jun-chan! You shouldn't push yourself. You just woke up after being passed out for a couple of hours. Take things slowly." Ui said as she helped the weakened girl back into bed before sighing softly at the stubborn bassist. "Mou… what am I going to do with you? You know you caused the paparazzi to go wild last night when Goro-san carried you out to my limo."

Jun blushed deeply as she swallowed hard.

That must have meant…

"How long have I been out?" Jun asked.

"A while. Almost a day and a half. Why do you- A-Ah Jun-chan, don't you're still weak!"

"I'm sorry Ui-chan! You've been nothing but wonderful to me since we met, but I… I missed work! I need the money or… or I won't-" Jun struggled as she picked herself up again and began stumbling towards the door before Ui grabbed her arm tightly and, with a strength Jun didn't know the celebrity possessed, nearly threw Jun back onto the bed before the girl pinned her down.

"I said you're staying here, don't be so stubborn!" Ui yelled, looking slightly agitated.

However, Jun was more surprised that she had been tossed more than she was scared of the younger Hirasawa.

Then Jun noticed their new position on the bed and her face went bright red.

_Ui-chan's… this really doesn't look right._

Jun swallowed hard as she tilted her head to one side and Ui blinked a little at the blush.

"What?"

"A-Ah, Ui-chan you're kind of… hurting my wrist." Jun said, deciding on not saying what was really on her mind.

After all, she already felt blessed that she got to meet the Houkago Teatime, she didn't want to sound too creepy by telling Ui that she was being pinned rather forcefully to the bed like they were about to…

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you hurting yourself again." Ui replied as she slowly got up, running her fingertips against Jun's wrist while she stood up, causing the bassist to shiver slightly.

_That was… no no, I shouldn't think like that. I'm still shocked that I heard Hirasawa-san and Nakano-san kissing behind the curtains at the concert._

"Now about your work, I'll have Sawako-san call them and tell them you'll be out sick for a little while longer." Ui said causing Jun to snap up into the sitting position.

"What! But Ui-chan! I really can't miss a day, I need the money-"  
"Then, I'll pay your rent."

"I… wait what?" Jun couldn't believe what she was hearing. "N-No, I can't let you do that! W-we're not even…"  
Ui tilted her head, eyes and face becoming eerily blank.

"We're not even what, Jun-chan?"

The words Jun wanted to say seem to die in her throat as she looked at that emotionless stare.

A weird feeling came over the pigtailed girl as she tried to search those eyes for any type of emotion before she gave up and averted her eyes from the celebrity.

"N-Nothing… but you shouldn't pay my rent Ui-chan. I appreciate the thought, but I don't want you to have to feel like you have to. We just met after all, don't you feel weird doing that for a complete stranger?" Jun asked as she continued to avoid that blank stare.

The blank stare was gone the next time Jun dared to look and that tender smile was back.

"No, because I feel like we are already good friends." Ui stated causing Jun to blush a little before the celebrity pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

_Why do you think we're friends already? Did you need someone who… wasn't famous to just… hang out with?_

Jun listened to the one-sided conversation between Ui and who she guessed was Sawako before the ponytailed girl hung up and turned her attention back to Jun.

"There, don't worry about your work for now, everything will be taken care of." Ui said as she walked over to her dresser and began looking through it.

"W-What do you mean? You don't even know where I work? How is it taken care of?" Jun asked as she frowned in confusion.

"Never underestimate the researching capabilities of Houkago's manager, Sawako-san is very good at what she does. She had already looked up information on you and was able to call your boss and let him know about your wellness." Ui stated as she pulled out a few articles of clothing before laying them on the edge of the bed for Jun. "Now, to business. I have a proposal for you Jun-chan. Will you listen to it?" Ui asked as she gave that tender smile once more, this smile was starting to affect Jun in a weird way, causing her to relax almost instantly.

"Sure, what's up?" Jun asked.

Ui pulled out a small flyer and handed it to the pigtailed girl before she leaned her chin on her open palms.

"There's this contest that I'll be holding along with Houkago Teatime coming up soon. I'd like you to enter it." Ui said as she watched Jun's reaction as the girl read the flyer.

"You're… looking for a new band member? But I thought you were solo except for the few duets you do with your sister or performing with Houkago Teatime." Jun asked as violet eyes looked straight into chocolate brown.

"Yes you see, I'm getting rather lonely performing by myself, and I'd like to have someone who enjoys music just as much as I do so we can perform together. I haven't heard what you can do yet, but I'd love it if you did this so I can see how you play."

Jun suddenly felt a burst of happiness in her.

Ui wanted to hear her play.

Ui wanted her to win this contest so she could travel with her and do concerts with her.

"You… really want to hear me play?" Jun asked as she began to smile brightly.

Ui nodded confidently before she got up and walked towards the door.

"Now get dressed, I suspect you need new clothing and I'm going to take you shopping with Azusa-chan today."

"W-What!"

"Yep, so get dressed and once you're done we'll go meet her." Ui said with a giggle as Jun began blushing more.

"But, don't you think I've ruined enough clothing for one day? What if I bleed again?"

"You won't, your nose is pretty healed up by now, hopefully, as long as you don't touch it." Ui stated before she closed the door to allow Jun to change.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Once Jun was dressed, Goro and Kanji escorted her and Ui to the limo before they were driven to what looked like one of the most expensive looking clothing outlet stores Jun had ever seen. As they pulled into the private parking lot of this store, Goro opened the door for the two girls and they were walked into the store where Jun's eyes instantly landed on the rhythmic guitarist, Nakano Azusa.

"Azusa-chan, we're here!" Ui yelled out as she ran over and gave the girl a hug, one the twin tailed girl returned before garnet eyes went to Jun, looking her over before offering a small smile as Ui let go.

"Nice to see you looking better."

"A-Ah, thank you Nakano-san."

"Please, just call me something other than that. The press calls me that and I'd rather you not."

"Uhm… Azusa-chan then?"

Azusa shrugged before smiling.

"Much better. Being called Nakano-san makes me sound old. And according to Sawako-sensei, we're the same age."

Jun felt herself frown a little.

"Sawako-san sounds like a blabber." Jun said, face completely deadpan.

Ui snickered at this while Azusa laughed softly.

"You get use to it. Now, we're mostly here for Jun, right Ui?" Azusa asked, Jun noticing the lack of honorific and she couldn't help but blink a little in confusion.

"Hai, Azusa-chan. I was thinking we allow Himeko-san to just model her in different things and see what we like."

_Wait, what? Model!_

"W-Whoa whoa whoa, I don't model!" Jun yelled as her face began to turn red again.

"Aw, you're turning a brilliant shade of red, Jun~" Azusa purred as she chuckled slightly. "Now come on, it's not that bad modeling, we all do it. After all, how do you think we take those pictures for magazines?"

"You guys are use to that! I'm not! I'm a nobody! I don… are those cat ears?" Jun asked as her eyes suddenly spotted a pair of cat ears on a stand nearby.

Jun also noticed Azusa tense up before frowning a little.

"Yes, but that's not important. What's important is-"  
"Are those yours?"

Azusa blanched.

_Bingo~_

Jun smirked a little and she walked over casually towards the cat ears.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just curious about something, _Azusa_-" Jun said playfully as she grabbed the cat ears and turned back to face the celebrity, "I wonder what you look like with these on. Will you put them on for me?" Jun asked, unable to contain the slightly evil grin she had on her face as she watched Azusa completely tense up, eyeing the cat ears with such hate that she could practically feel it.

"No." Azusa said flatly.

"Come on~ I'm going to be modeling for you~ the least you can do is put these on for me!"

"I said no."

"Please~ I promise I'll model obediently if you do~"

"No means no, Jun. God, you're reminding me of Yui-senpai."

Jun walked even closer to Azusa and the girl backed away instantly.

"I'll force them on you if you don't-"  
"Fine!" Azusa yanked the cat ears out of Jun's grasp and put them on, giving a soft 'nyan' as she did this making Jun's eyes go wide.

After a few moments of silence Jun began cracking up.

In all the interviews and all the pictures she had seen of Nakano Azusa, she had always pictured her being much more stern and not so easy going, but being able to see her like this; it was just too funny.

And she wasn't the only one laughing.

Ui was doubled over, laughing into her hand as Azusa blushed deeply.

"Mou! You two! Why are these things even here!"

The awkward air that Jun had felt when she was dragged to this place was lifted and Jun felt a bond already forming between the three of them.

After all, Jun had heard that Azusa dropped out of her third year in high school to be with the rest of her band mates so that most likely meant she didn't make any friends her age.

"Okay, let's get you some new clothing. You two really…" Azusa said as she tossed the cat ears back onto the rack they came from before marching towards the clothing aisles while Ui reached out to grab Jun's hand, pulling her towards all the expensive looking clothing.

It took a little longer then expected for Jun to find clothing she liked since Ui wanted to dress her in the most girly looking things she could find and Azusa wanted to dress her in rather embarrassing things, probably to get her back for the cat ears. But after finally telling the two celebrities they could no longer help, it didn't take long for her to find clothing she did like.

Jun picked out a few t-shirts that had special designs in them and a few jeans and shorts, each one a different color then the last.

Ui and Azusa seemed to approve greatly of the style she had before they paid for the clothing and the workers brought them food where they decided to talk about the upcoming contest.

"So, you forced her to enter?" Azusa asked as she took a bite out of one of the sandwiches the employees brought while eyeing Jun slightly.

"Of course, Azusa-chan. Jun-chan here said she could play the bass and I'm very interested in seeing how well she does." Ui said as she smiled kindly towards Jun.

"Do you play in a band Jun?" Azusa asked.

"Hai, but it's pretty much falling apart. It's been a while since we've played something decent. It's not that I don't play well, I just… don't play well any more with them." Jun replied as she looked down at her food, a small frown on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, were you guys good friends?" Azusa asked as she noticed the frown.

"No, when I came to the city they were looking for a bassist and I took it. They were nice and all in the beginning but they all started getting at each other's throats after a while." Jun said before she began to eat her sandwich.

"Why did you go with them?" Ui asked next as she finished up her plate.

"I… don't know."

Jun did know why, but she didn't think it was her place to talk about her issues just yet. These two were being very friendly with her and she was sure that soon she'd consider them close friends, but it wasn't her place to talk about the past just yet.

"Well, it seems like now would be a perfect time to look for a new band or participate in a contest to see just how good you are compared to other great musicians." Ui replied as she smiled brightly.

Jun quickly shot a glance at Azusa who seemed to look slightly worried at Ui before she quickly put on a small smile.

Jun didn't know why Ui was so interested in getting her to go for this contest, but she couldn't help but think after the year of nothing but bad luck, Ui saving her the other night was going to be the first in a string of events that was bound to make her life infinitely better.

"I'll do it, if you really want me to Ui." Jun decided if she was going to call Azusa by just her name she could do the same for Ui. The brunette seemed stunned by that at first, but then a bright smile quickly replaced the stunned look.

"Thank you, Jun-chan. I can't wait to see how well you can play your bass. The contest will last three days. It'll start on Friday and end on Sunday. And that's all I can tell you for now." Ui said as she gave Jun a sly wink before standing up.

"I have to go meet Onee-chan to talk to her and Ritsu-san about the contest rules. And Jun-chan…"

Jun looked up, her eyes catching Ui's.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you hang out with Azusa-chan today, I think the two of you could learn to get along quite well."

Jun and Azusa shot each other a glance before shrugging.

"Sure, I guess I could, since you told my boss I wasn't working today." Jun replied before Ui smiled once more and bowed.

"Then, please excuse me." Ui waved before disappearing with Goro and Kanji.

"So… I have to head back to Budokan to do some sound checks with Mio-senpai. Would you lik-"  
"YES!" Jun blurted out before she quickly closed her mouth and blushed.

Azusa laughed softly and stood up.

"Okay, okay, let's go then."

* * *

Jun was once again on the stage of the massive stadium.

Budokan was one of the most famous places in the world, thanks to a few bands that had played right here on this very spot.

Jun could almost feel nostalgic just imagining those bands before she noticed Azusa and Mio walking towards her, both of them had their instruments while a stagehand carried an extra.

Jun's focus was on Mio, watching the person she admired most walking right towards her.

"I'm sorry we met on such a bad night for you the other night, Jun-chan, but I hope I can make it up to you today. I'm Akiyama Mio, and I don't mind if you call me Mio." The raven haired beauty bowed her head and Jun quickly bowed back.

"A-Ah, no no, it's okay, I was just star struck that's all. You're an inspiration for my bass you know, Mio-s-s… is it okay if I call you senpai?" Jun asked, blushing even deeper.

Azusa chuckled softly while Mio continued to smile sweetly.

"Sure, go for it."

"Thank you Mio-senpai, uhm what's with the extra bass?" Jun asked once she finally noticed the stagehand handing the bass to her.

"We want to hear you play. Ui took a deep interest in you, and I want to know why." Azusa said as she motioned to one of the unused amps on the stage. "So set up the amp to whatever you like and give us a sample of what you can do."

"W-What? But, why? I mean, I don't even-"

"Don't worry Jun-chan, we just want to see what you can do; we're not going to judge you." Mio said as she smirked as she watched Jun become flustered.  
Jun blushed a little more before she quickly walked over to the amp Azusa suggested she use before plugging it in. She set the dials to her preferred settings before turning it on.

The amp gave a soft humming noise as her fingers glided over a few of the strings, getting a feel for the foreign instrument.

It wasn't her bass so she didn't know if she could pull off anything fantastic, but she would try for the two celebrities watching her.

"So, I can play anything?" Jun asked as she turned to look at Mio.

"Yes, just play what feels right for the moment." Mio suggested as she and Azusa stood silently, watching curiously as Jun sat her hand against the bass.

_Well, I guess I can play a little from the song I've been trying to write…_

After a few taps of her foot to get the fast beat in her head Jun began strumming the bass with the tips of her fingers. The notes flew by quickly for Jun, to her it sounded like she was rushing a little as the tips of her fingers glided against the rough strings, guiding each note to it's peak before bringing it down an octave for a few beats.

This was her stage for now, and she wasn't even thinking that she was performing for an audience.

Jun pictured herself climbing flights of stairs, frantically trying to reach the top before whatever she was running away from caught up to her. As her fingers increased their speed she imagined herself stumbling a little before she finally reached the top and whatever was chasing her ceased to exist as she inhaled deeply after finishing her run.

Jun didn't know if it sounded good to Azusa or Mio, but she felt that playing that small portion of the song she was working on for someone else helped her flush out a little of what needed to be fixed and what sounded good.

"That was…"  
"Amazing." Mio finished Azusa's sentence as the kouhai stood there, slack jawed and wide eyed at Jun.

"W-What?" Jun whispered out as Mio walked over quickly and put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Ui-chan does have a strange way of find talented people, but when she does… boy did she hit the mark this time." Mio said confidently as she turned to give Azusa a large grin, one that the kouhai returned.

"I have to agree; and maybe this one will run that jackass off."  
_They think I'm amazing, they think I'm… wait what? What jackass?_

"Who?" Jun asked, suddenly becoming slightly concerned.

Both Mio and Azusa became silent before Mio quickly patted Jun on the back.

"Ui-chan will have to tell you about that later, but I don't see how you could lose if you keep playing with that much passion. That was very amazing, was that a song you played?" Mio asked as she turned off the amp.

"N-No, it's a song I'm actually working on."

"What's it called?"

"Midnight Superstar." Jun whispered as she smiled brightly.

Mio and Azusa nodded approvingly while they both began talking about what they could work on to better themselves for the contest day.

Even though she wasn't sure what Ui wanted from her specifically or who was being a jackass towards her, but Jun did know that she was given the opportunity to make friends with some of the most famous people in Japan.

This stage right now, was her wonderland, and she was just getting started on exploring it.

* * *

Author Notes: Whew, talk about inspiration to the max! I'm having so much fun writing this. Alternate Universe stories are fun o_o! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter, you get a glimpse of Azusa and Jun slowly becoming better friends, also you see Ui and Jun becoming a little closer as well.

And typing out that music scene was pretty brain wrecking, I had no idea what I was typing, but hopefully my beta-reader helped me fix it up so it sounds a little better… uhm… that's all I got, brain fried, too happy… can't wait to work on the next chapter. XD

Beta note: Pffft Like I know how to write an epic music scene. Go read Spiral, then come back. Just don't jump me, kthx.


	4. The Fame

The Fame

"So, where are we going now?" Jun asked as she was stuffed into another expensive looking limo with Mio and Azusa.

"We're going to meet Ui, Yui-senpai, and Ritsu-senpai. We have an interview to do today and Ui asked us to bring you along." Azusa said as she checked her cell phone for the time.

"You guys sure are busy during the day. Don't you ever get any free time to do… things you want to do?" Jun asked as she frowned a little. After all in just a few hours, Jun had seen how they were shuffled from the clothing store to the stadium for sound checks, and now they were on their way to an interview. Jun didn't know how they could handle such a busy life even though they were just a year older then she was; minus Ui and Azusa who were the same age as her.

"We get time off but with the contest coming up and our recent return to Japan, we were bound to get busy." Mio replied as she looked out the window of the limo, stormy grey eyes watching the scenery zoomed by as Jun took a deep breath.

It was nice to get to talk to Azusa and Mio like they were normal people, but Jun couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be there.

She was just a commoner among queens.

"Ne, Jun?" Azusa asked softly.

"Hm?"

"We're here."

"A-Ah okay." Jun got out of the limo with Mio and Azusa and almost instantly the girls quickly pushed her towards the building. She could hear a collective scream from somewhere before she was pushed through the door and two large policemen blocked the door as a mob of fans tried to get a glimpse of the idols.

"Whew, didn't want you getting mauled… so had to get you in here fast." Azusa said as she laughed softly at the stunned expression on Jun's face.

"How did they know you were here?" Jun asked.

"It's amazing what the internet can produce these days." Mio replied as she snickered and led Jun towards the dressing rooms.

"Ah, there they are! Miooo~ I was getting bored without you." Ritsu said as she walked up casually towards Mio and gave Azusa a pat on the head before those sharp golden eyes turned to Jun.

Jun felt slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of HTT's drummer and leader, but soon those eyes seemed to soften and she gave Jun a pleasant smile before turning to Mio.

"Hey there~" Ritsu purred as she kissed the bassist on the cheek before hooking an arm around her waist.

"What'd I say about doing that in public, Ritsu?" Mio said sternly, but she looked happy despite the affectionate kiss.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to give you one since… well things are about to get complicated." Ritsu replied as the smile vanished and she motioned with her head towards their right.

Jun followed Mio's gaze and her violet eyes landed on Ui and…

_Isn't that Yukeru Taka?_

Indeed it was the famous bassist from Atomic Crisis, the rival band of Houkago Teatime.

And he and Ui looked to be having some sort of argument.

For the first time since Jun had met Ui personally, she witnessed the brunette's face looking positively livid with anger as she and Yukeru talked.

"Damn it, Where's Yui? Has she seen this yet?" Mio asked as she looked at Ritsu.

"Not yet, and thank god she hasn't. Azusa, go find her and keep her occupied, we don't want another fight happening." Ritsu said to their young kouhai. The twin-tailed girl nodded firmly before quickly wandering off in search of the lead guitarist.

Jun was thoroughly confused.

"Ano, why are Yukeru and Ui-chan talking?" Jun asked caused Ritsu to look at her once more.

"Well… it's complicated." The drummer replied as she rubbed the back of her head. "You see, Yukeru has got it in his head that he and Ui-chan are dating, but she's told him many times that they aren't. He keeps trying to… persuade her otherwise."

"It's actually gotten quite dangerous to have the two around each other because Yui doesn't like people messing with her sister." Mio whispered solemnly. "If she sees this, there's going to be another fight and that just means more work for Sawako-san."

"He's probably asking her to call off the contest and just pick him over the few other musicians that are going to compete against him. What an ass." Ritsu hissed as she frowned more. "I'm going to go tell him to back off. I'll be back."

Once Ritsu made her way over towards Ui and Yukeru and got between the two of them, Yukeru seemed to back off instantly before shooting the drummer a glare and walking off.

Jun suddenly understood why Azusa had said she could possibly run that jackass off.

If she won the contest, he'd leave Ui alone and the girl wouldn't be bothered by him.

At least not by that.

Jun nodded to herself before smiling confidently as she followed Mio over to Ui and Ritsu.

"You okay Ui-chan? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ritsu asked once Mio and Jun got closer.

"No, I'm fine. He… was just asking me a bunch of questions that he already knew the answer to." Ui whispered softly.

Jun didn't know if Ritsu and Mio caught it, but Jun could have sworn she heard a broken tone in Ui's voice, like she had almost given up fighting. This caused Jun to swallow hard before she marched up to Ui and put her hands on the guitarist's shoulders.

"Hey! Cheer up, Ui," Jun said, smiling when she saw hope return in Ui's eyes, "I've decided I'll enter the contest and beat that guy so hard into the ground, it'll take him years to dig himself back out!" Jun said boastfully, hoping that her confidence would rub off on her new celebrity friend.

It seemed to work and Ui instantly pulled Jun into a hug, whispering 'Thank you,' over and over again.

"Hey hey, you don't have to thank me, besides, we're friends right? I'll do whatever I can to help."

"You seem to be taking to talking to us pretty easily even though we're massive celebrities, Jun-chan~" Ritsu purred as she put an arm around Jun's shoulder and chuckled. "I hope you're not planning on telling the press this hot new scoop."

"W-What! No, I wouldn't! I may be star struck, but I'm not going to do that… that's just rude and in such bad taste. Even after all Ui's done for me." Jun replied as she frowned hard.

"Don't worry, Ritsu-san, I'm sure Jun-chan will be a good friend. Ne?" Ui said confidently, making Jun nod before a crewmember walked over to the four of them.

"Okay, we have everything set up for the interview, please make your way to the make-up artist and we'll begin shortly… who is this?" The man asked as he pointed to Jun.

"Uh-" Jun felt her stomach drop.  
"She's a friend, Suzuki-san here has our permission to be backstage with us and to watch our interview backstage as well." Ritsu replied as she smiled at Jun, causing the worry to disappear.

"Alright Suzuki-san, please sit in that chair over on the side of the stage; you'll be able to see everything from there and you won't be in the way." The crewmember said as he ushered Mio and Ritsu off before turning to Ui.

"Hirasawa-san-"  
"I'll be there shortly, I need to tell Jun-chan one thing first." Ui said instantly.

"Hai, make it quick." The man left, leaving Ui and Jun alone for the moment.

"Ui?" Jun was a little confused about what Ui was going to ask her but once she saw that Ui was happy, she would listen to whatever the young Hirasawa sibling would say.

"First of all, thank you for agreeing to participate in the contest, it means a lot to me." Ui whispered as she put her arms around Jun's neck and hugged her close causing the pig-tailed girl to blush slightly.

"No problem-"  
"Second… this interview is going to… really take it out of me, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to a club later. I'll be completely frustrated and I'll need to vent it out in a healthy way. And Ritsu-san suggested dancing once, so I think I'll try that… but only if you go." Ui said softly, her minty breath caressing Jun's ear in a way that made her body tingle.

"A-Ah, sure, that sounds like fun. I've never been to one before so what why not." Jun said as she smiled a little more.

This answer seemed to please Ui even more before she slowly turned her head, her silky lips brushing against Jun's cheek before she pulled away to smile at the now bright red face.

"Good, I have to go get ready for this interview but… I'm glad we talked." Ui pulled away fully from the hug she had given Jun, but before she got too far, the guitarist turned back around to face her.

"And thank you for calling me Ui."

Jun blushed a little more as Ui gave her another wink before disappearing into a dressing room.

Jun inhaled deeply as she turned to sit down in the chair as she raised a hand to touch the spot that Ui had kissed.

_She kissed my cheek… does that mean anything? No… no it's just a little friendship kiss. Yeah that's it. Nothing wrong about a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't mean anything._

Jun shook her head as she sighed softly. She didn't understand these new feelings bubbling in the pit of her stomach each time she was around Ui. At first, she thought it was just excitement for being around someone so famous but after a while, these feelings became quite different from the excitement. It felt more like-

Jun had to quit thinking like this. She would end up hurting herself and Ui if she continued thinking thoughts like this, so she quickly shut out those feelings; the bubbling feeling decreasing over time as she watched Houkago Teatime sit in seats around the interviewer and she heard a man count down before the cameras started rolling.

"And we're live with one of the most famous bands in Japan! Let's give a nice round of applause for my guests, Houkago Teatime, or better known as HTT!"

As the interviewer said this, the audience began clapping and cheering rather loudly as the members of HTT waved to them.

Jun was feeling rather proud that she got to witness the band do these things today and was even happier that they considered her a friend.

Well, at least Ui did.

Jun wasn't sure how the others felt about her presence, but they didn't seem too disturbed by it. So she just considered herself lucky.

"Now, I know a lot of people are dying to know more about this contest you are having, Ui-chan. Would you like to tell us more about it?" The interviewer asked, smiling kindly at the youngest of the group.

"Of course." Ui replied sweetly as she smiled brightly. "The contest is open to anyone with musical interests and experience. It will consist of three days worth of tests for me to see just how talented people are. I'll be the judge, along with Houkago Teatime, and they'll help me find out who the best musician is to join me in my band." As Ui finished her explanation of the contest, the audience once again started clapping.

"My! That sounds exciting! Now, you can't give any hints to what the contest will have in it, correct?" The interviewer asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't give any information at all. I don't want people preparing ahead of time. After all, I'd like to see how people perform when given just a few minutes to think about a subject before having to perform it."

"Ah, wise words, Hirasawa-san, very wise."

Jun smirked a little as she watched Ui's eyes flick towards her before going back to the interviewer.

"Now a lot of people are curious to why you're even looking for a member. Your solo career has been so successful recently, why would you want to change that?" The interviewer asked.

"I'm just tired of performing alone. Unlike my sister's group, I don't have anyone to enjoy musical interest with."

"Rumor has it you're doing this because of what happened with your parents."

There was a wave of silence that followed that statement.

Jun didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the room get very cold.

She also noticed both Ui and Yui tense up greatly.

"I'd rather not discuss that subject." Ui stated very plainly.

"But I'm sure your fans are curious to know more about what happened to them. Was it true that they were overseas when the accident happened?"

Jun watched worriedly as Ui began shaking.

She also watched as Azusa's hand tightened around Yui's.

"…Can we please go to a different subject, I really don't want to discuss this." Ui said, voice shaking a little.

Jun looked over Ui worriedly before she heard the interviewer sigh irritably before nodding.

"Very well, let's talk about Taka Yukeru then. Is it true that the two of you are dating? I had an interview with him earlier and he-"  
"No, I'll tell you that right now. We've never dated and never will. We have too many different interests. Plus he is not my type." Ui replied instantly, her voice no longer happy and was laced with anger.

"So quick to answer, are you sure you're not hiding anyth-"  
"I believe my sister already answered your question, don't repeat yourself." Yui said as she frowned at the man, making him back down instantly.

"Y-You're right. I do believe it's time for a commercial break anyway. When we return, Houkago Teatime will perform one of their new songs, Bitter Sweet Beauty Song. Please stay tuned for that!"

The interviewer then quickly got up from his chair once the cameras were off and quickly left the stage while Ui got up and walked backstage as well.

Jun instantly followed.

It wasn't her place to be doing what she was about to do, but it hurt to see Ui unhappy. She didn't know why, but she had to help in some way.

Jun quickly rounded the corner to see Ui slumped in a chair holding a picture as tears streamed down her face.

"Ui…" Jun whispered sadly as she slowly walked over to the distraught guitarist.

As she got closer Ui quickly snapped her head up, face hardened in a frown ready to snap at Jun before realization struck her and her face softened once she noticed who it was.

"A-Ah, Jun-chan. G-Gomen. I didn't realize it was you." Ui whispered apologetically as she looked back down at the picture.

"Forgive me for following you back here, but... but after what I saw… after what he said… are you okay?" Jun asked as she knelt down beside Ui, slowly putting a hand on her back to try and comfort her.

"… No. I thought Sawako-san sent in a list of questions this man couldn't ask… I guess he chose to ignore them like everyone else." Ui whispered as she sighed softly. "I guess they all expect Onee-chan and I to be over it. But we're not."

Jun was very confused about what Ui was talking about as she tried to think of something to say to comfort her new friend.

"My parents died Jun-chan. If that's what you're wondering." Ui said causing Jun's eyes to widen.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to ask since it wasn't my place…"

"It's okay. I don't mind if you know… just I don't feel like talking much about it, especially with people that don't care… they just want a story. They don't care about the feelings behind that story." Ui said as she closed her eyes tightly.

Soon Ui felt herself get pulled into a hug; her eyes went wide as she felt her face get buried into Jun's shoulder as the pig tailed girl tried to comfort her as best she could.

"I know how you feel… I lost my mother a few years ago. So if you ever need someone to talk about that with, you can always come to me." Jun said softly as she rubbed up and down Ui's back, calming the shivers in the poor Hirasawa's body.

"Thank you… that means a lot to me." Ui said as she inhaled softly before hugging Jun back. "Thank you for comforting me. I needed it. Azusa-chan must be doing the same for Onee-chan right now too… she's very sensitive about the subject as well, but she's had Azusa-chan since… that day, so she's probably made it much easier for her… But I've had no one to comfort me about it. I mean, Azusa-chan has tried many times, but it's not the same, Azusa-chan is Onee-chan's lo… girlfriend."

Jun ignored the fact that Ui had almost let slip that Yui and Azusa were lovers and continued to hug the distraught girl tight.

"I'll do what I can, tonight when we go to that club; I'll make sure you have a great time, okay? I promise." Jun said as she pulled away from the hug to give Ui a reassuring smile.

The ponytailed girl smiled back before sniffling softly.

"I need to go have Himeko-san redo my make-up real quick. I'll return shortly, okay? Thank you for making me feel better." Ui replied as she stood up along with Jun and gave her another smile before turning to go back to the dressing rooms.

Jun watched as Ui walked away before she turned to go back to her seat. She silently hoped the interviewer wouldn't ask any more personal questions and hoped the rest of the day went better for her new friends.

* * *

Beta note: Your author didn't put a note here. Is this where I jump around screaming "FIRST!11!1oneone!11!" XD I'm kidding. The next chapter guys. Amg. Stuff happens. And things, don't forget the things. …I'm just taking up space. XD

Author Note: What's this, Beta note before Author note? BLASPHAMY! Anyways, yeah, next chapter, things happen. Hehe, I can't wait to pump out that chapter next~ I'm going to enjoy it, I hope you guys do to, until then just enjoy this wonder little chapter~ 83


	5. Dancer In The Dark

Dancer In The Dark

The show continued on as normal without the interviewer asking any more questions as Jun watched Houkago Teatime perform one of their new songs.

Jun thought Bitter Sweet Beauty Song was a good choice for them, but couldn't help but continue to feel a growing tension between the girls and the host.

They were eager to leave and not have to answer any more questions from the man and once the song was done and the cameras were off, Houkago Teatime was out of there.

Jun was once again shuffled to the limo but before they could even make it inside, Yukeru stopped them.

His bodyguards staring down Ui's.

"I don't think we were done with our little chat, Ui-san." Yukeru hissed as his cold blue eyes bore into Ui's. But the brunette didn't back down even under the intense stare; she was glaring back at him challengingly.

"No, this isn't a good time to talk to me Taka-san, I have things to do and places to be, so if you don't mind can you move?" Ui said firmly.

Jun watched the exchange silently, knowing it wasn't her place to say anything that is until those cold blue eyes shot a glance at her.

"Who is she? A fan of yours that you're dragging around for a day?" Yukeru asked.

"That's none of your business, now move please. This is the last time I'll ask nicely." Ui said as she began shaking once more.

This time Jun decided to help ease the tension by placing a reassuring hand on Ui's lower back. That touch alone caused Ui's body to relax a little more.

But Yukeru seemed to notice this before he gave a soft 'tch' while motioning his bodyguards away.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later Ui-san."

"If I feel like it." Ui whispered as she and Jun finally got into the limo.

Once the doors were closed and the vehicle was moving, Ui let out a loud sigh before turning to give Jun a soft smile.

"Thank you again, I didn't know how much longer I could take his… incessant questions." Ui said softly as she reached out to take a hold of Jun's hand and hold it tightly before laying back against the limo seats.

Jun blushed as her violet eyes looked down at their intertwined hands before looking back at the now peaceful face of Ui.

"You're welcome Ui. Why does he even think the two of you are dating?" Jun asked as she frowned a little.

"A few weeks ago we had an interview together and I made the mistake of being nice to him and ever since then, he's developed strong feelings for me and he just won't leave me alone. He'll call, he'll text me, and he even e-mails me. I don't know how he knows all these things but it really creeps me out sometimes." Ui admitted as she frowned a little as well. "When I came into this career I didn't think I'd have to deal with fellow musicians like him, I figured I'd have a fan that was a stalker, not… well you get what I mean." Ui stated as she ran a hand through her bangs.

"Don't worry about it Ui," Jun said firmly as she smiled a little, "We'll go to that club here soon and I'll teach you how to have a good time. It's been a while since I've been to a club so it'll be exciting to go again… do you have somewhere in particular you want to go?"

"Hm… Ritsu-san suggested a club down town. I'll have them know we are coming." Ui replied as she pulled out her cell phone and began looking through the internet on it to find the club's phone number.

As she did this, Jun watched the scenery outside go by before her mind went back to that kiss Ui had given her on the cheek. Her face went red once more and she tried to shake the feeling of those silky lips off her mind.

Jun couldn't believe she had been kissed on the cheek by one of the most famous people in Japan; hell she couldn't get her mind around the fact that she talked to them like normal people.

"Okay, it's done. They'll be expecting us later." Ui said breaking Jun out of her thoughts. "Do you have clothing at your place that you can change into for the club?"

Jun's eyes went wide a little before she began blushing slightly.

"W-Well, yeah. I mean if it isn't too much trouble I'd love to go back and get them." Jun said as she gave Ui a small smile.

Ui nodded slightly before turning to a speaker near her, before she pushed the button she turned to look at Jun.

"Where to?" Ui asked.

"Oh, uh… here I'll tell him."

Once Jun told the limo driver where to go it didn't take long for them to show up at the rickety old apartment complex.

Jun suddenly felt nervous now that Ui could fully see where she lived. She couldn't bear to look at the face of the celebrity as she got out of the limo quickly and began to ascend the stairs to her room.

She was surprised to hear Ui follow her.

"This is where you live?" Jun heard Ui ask.

_Is that worry in her voice? Or disappointment?_

"Hai, not the best place in the world, but it's h-home." Jun said as she pulled out her key and put it in the lock before the door handle fell off.

Jun winced as the handle clanged on the hard floor before she just pushed the door open.

"Erm, that happens a lot, thankfully I'm good friends with the people who live here so no one steals anything." Jun said as she walked into the small room and turned on the lights.

Ui pushed passed Jun making the pig-tailed girl watch her with wide eyes.

"O-Oi! What are you-"  
"I feel really bad that you have to live here Jun-chan. It's so small and… run down."

"It really isn't that bad Ui, I'm use to it by now-"  
"But that doesn't mean I have to like it, you're my friend and it saddens me that you live here. What if your bass got stolen?"

"I told you," Jun said as she gave the worried girl a reassuring smile, "these people are nice, even if they are a bit loud in the morning, and they wouldn't steal anything of mine."

Ui gave her a pout.

Jun blushed more as she watched the celebrity pout and an urge almost over took her senses as she looked at the lip that was sticking out. She almost had the urge to lean in and-

Jun shook her head firmly before walking to her dresser.

"A-Anyways, I'll just change then we can go back to your suite so you can change too."

As Jun found the clothing she was going to wear she quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door before sighing softly.

_What's wrong with me? I guess after seeing Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai being affectionate with each other really got to me. Not to mention how… open Yui-senpai and Azusa are. I can't think like that, I'm not… I'm not like that. Am I?_

Jun frowned a little as she began to tug her clothing off so she could change.

She changed into some work out black pants and a light green t-shirt before putting her shoes back on.

It didn't take long for her to get dressed for the club and wash up a little bit before she walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay Ui I'm… What happened in here!" Jun yelled out when she looked around her small apartment.

Everything had been cleaned, organized, and sorted so neatly in such a short time that Jun's eyes felt like they would never shut. She then turned to see Ui cleaning up her kitchen a little before the brunette noticed Jun was out of the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jun-chan. I just… I couldn't stand your place looking so messy so… uhm… I cleaned a bit." Ui said innocently as she smiled brightly.

"A little bit?" Jun asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You cleaned up everything! Why did you- what in the world were you- why? Are you that OCD?"

Ui smiled bashfully.

"Another reason Ritsu-san suggested I go to a club is because when I get stressed I tend to… clean. It's how I relax." Ui said as she laughed softly. "Don't look so surprised, I told you when Onee-chan and I lived alone I would cook for her. I also cleaned up after her."

"You'd make a wonderful wife, you know?" Jun said as she rubbed the back of her head while walking around looking at the clean apartment. "But thanks for, cleaning up. I've been meaning to do it for a while now, just never had time." Jun said as she watched Ui load the dishwasher before smiling.

"Well now that you're ready shall we head back to my hotel?"

Jun nodded and the two of them left, but not without Jun noticing that her door handle was now fixed as well.

_She really would make a wonderful wife… suddenly I'm a little jealous of whoever she really likes._

What really scared Jun was that thought didn't surprise her at all.

It wasn't long before they returned back to Ui's suite and Jun sat in the living room portion of the suite. She couldn't help but wander around a little, looking at all the expensive prepaid things in the room.

The television was a flat screen, the couches were leather, and the tables were made of glass.

Jun was a little excited about being back in the suite. After all, under normal circumstances, she would never get to witness something like this ever.

She made her way to the balcony and looked down at the busy Tokyo streets while leaning casually against the railing.

_This really isn't so bad, getting to be friends with someone famous. I just have to make sure I don't let it go to my head. She probably wouldn't like it if I started boasting to people that I know them._

Soon Jun felt arms wrap around her neck and that minty breath tickle her cheek as Ui gave her a gentle hug from behind.

Jun could feel her face heat up a little as she turned her head to look at her friend.

"Ui?"

"Hey, sorry it took me so long, I was looking for the right outfit." Ui said as she pulled away and smiled as she twirled, giving Jun a nice view of the outfit she chose. "What do you think?"

Jun felt her throat tighten up as she stared at the outfit.

It was a light pink tank top with a white t-shirt underneath with black shorts and knee high light pink stockings with pink and white shoes.

Normally an outfit like that wouldn't have caught anyone's attention if it wasn't... tight in some places.

"A-Ah, looks great Ui!" Jun finally said, as she blushed more. She had hoped the night would hide it, but as Ui began giggling and she raised a hand to pat her cheek she knew Ui could easily see her face going red.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, shall we?" Ui asked as she held out her hand to Jun.

The pig-tailed girl took the offered hand and decided to just go along with whatever Ui had in mind.

"Sure, let's go."

As they drove to the club, Jun watched Ui make a few phone calls, saying where she was and how long she planned on being there before finally hanging up and looking quite pleased with herself.

Jun figured she should just smile and allow Ui to do whatever she wanted since she did have a rough day.

"Looks like we're already here." Ui said as she smiled brightly.

Jun looked out the window and her eyes widened when she saw what club they were at. It was one of the more upper class clubs, with lots of spot lights on the outside to show where it was, and a very, very long line outside.

"Ui! This is-"  
"Yes, Ritsu-san suggested this one to me, so… Let's just go and have some fun." Ui replied as the door was opened for her and Jun; the two of them getting out to walk towards the entrance.

Jun almost backed down once she saw the bouncer, but as Ui grabbed her hand and lead her closer, she could easily see the man smile down at Ui before allowing her and Jun passed the red rope.

The pounding beat of the loud music almost made Jun tumble over, but she was quickly steadied before being lead up some stairs towards-

_Is that the private room! Ui's taking me there?_

Jun's jaw dropped as Ui lead her into the private room and shut the door before she began to put her purse and personal belongings on the table in the room.

"You can put your stuff here, Jun-chan. It'll be safe in here, Goro-san and Kanji-san will watch the entrance to this room and our things will be okay." Ui said as she gave the still stunned girl a smile before Jun finally snapped out of it and began placing her stuff on the table as well.

"If you're sure." Jun replied as she smiled a little. She was still not use to being with a celebrity, even after all the things she had seen that day, she was still surprised to see Ui get all these free things and getting special rooms. It was all so wonderful and nerve wrecking all in one.

But soon, Jun will be able to dance and just forget about everything for a few hours. And Ui seemed to be happy about that as well as the two of them walked back out into the loud area before they began looking around for a good spot.

"Over there Ui!" Jun yelled out over the music as she pointed towards a spot that was open. It was a dark corner, but it looked good enough for her and Ui to go dance in without too many people crowding them.  
Jun almost yelped out as Ui grabbed her hand and the two of them quickly made their way to the spot. They had to push their way through sweaty groups of people, but once they got to the spot it didn't feel as crowded.

"Good job at finding this spot, I didn't think we'd ever get a spot to ourselves in a place like this." Ui said as she smiled.

Jun nodded before looking around, seeing the place was mostly filled with couples dancing with each other and it made her feel a bit out of place.

"Ui, I think Ritsu-senpai didn't take into consideration that this might be a couples club."  
"I see what you mean, but who cares, we are here to have fun right?" Ui said as she gave her friend a smile before she began to sway nervously. "U-Uhm… I'm going to go grab a drink, do you want anything?" Ui asked.

Jun shook her head.

"No, thank you."

"Okay, save our spot I'll be back." Ui said as she began to push her way through the crowd once more towards the bar.

Jun stood in the corner watching people dance closer to each other, blushing even as she watched some of them grinding like animals in heat.

_Are these people drunk? I've never seen people dance like that before…_

Jun's thought process was cut off when she noticed Ui talking to some really handsome looking guy. The two of them seemed to be hitting it off pretty well and Jun felt something sharp in her chest.

She frowned and averted her eyes a little when she noticed the guy was obviously flirting with Ui.

_Why do I even care? It's not like I'm dating her… _

Jun shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that; she was starting to scare herself with these foreign thoughts.

Ui was just a friend, nothing more.

At least, that's what Jun told herself.

Jun knew she was lying to herself, avoiding the fact that she might have a crush on the celebrity. Then again, it wasn't like she had a chance with Ui anyways.

Ui was untouchable.

She was famous.

And most of all, she was obviously taken since she brushed the man's advances off like they were nothing.

Jun sighed softly before she realized Ui had two drinks in her hands and both of them looked alcoholic.

"Ui, are those-"  
"Well, I want to relax, and the bartender suggested these. I don't think he realized that I was… underage."

"We can't drink those! We'll get in trouble…" Jun said firmly as she looked at the drinks.

"Come on Jun, it's just a little drink. No one got drunk off their first drink. So… please?" Ui said as she handed Jun the glass.

The pig-tailed girl frowned a little more before she watched in awe as Ui took a large gulp of her drink.

_She must be very stressed out if she wants to try this. Ui seems like a responsible person… oh well, as they say in America, bottoms up._

Jun tilted the glass against her lips and took a large gulp of the alcoholic beverage before sighing softly.

It wasn't that bad, a bit bitter, but still had a fruity flavor to it as well.

"See, it's not that bad is it?" Ui asked as she giggled softly.

Jun smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess this isn't that bad."

The two of them downed their first glasses together without any problems.

But then the second glasses came from a waitress who was wandering around with free glasses.

Then they drank a third glass.

Jun began to lose count after the fourth since her body was now feeling pleasantly tingly and her mind was wonderfully blank.

In fact, she was pretty sure her and Ui were having a serious discussion on why barbies were controversial in America.

Why? Jun forgot the reason, all she knew was she was having the best time of her life right now and she was enjoying it with a wonderful girl.  
Soon though, Ui stopped talking as a new song came on the loud speakers and her face lit up with a bright smile as well as a bright blush as she reached out to grab Jun's hands.

"Jun-chan! We have to dance now, we c-came out here to dance, but we haven't even moved once! Will you dance with me?" Ui asked with a slight slur as she held Jun's hand tightly. The touch incited a so many new feelings in Jun, starting a fire within her that she couldn't deny, but she instantly agreed to dance.

Ui positively beamed before she pulled Jun away from the wall so the two of them would have more room to move around in.

It only took a few moments for Ui to press her body against Jun's, causing the slightly taller girl to nibble on her lower lip. A few moments later Jun pressed just as close and, even though her mind protested this action, she began to run her hand under Ui's shirt to feel the smooth skin as the two of them began to dance.

It was very hot on the dance floor; not only because of how many people were in one area, but because both Ui and Jun were pretty drunk. The two of them not really minding if they got stares from other couples as the two of them continued to touch and feel with the music.

Jun's brain was getting fuzzier and fuzzier with each sensual touch of Ui's body against her own and she couldn't stop her hands from roaming that body as it continued it lewd motions.

Their legs became interlocked while hands ran across slick skin as a thin layer of sweat began to form on them.

In all honesty, Jun really didn't have a taste for this type of music that was playing in the club, but she and Ui both had an innate sense of rhythm so the free, sexual, grinding dance wasn't that hard for them to master.

Soon however, Jun could feel something flare within her as Ui turned to have her back facing Jun's front and those violet eyes stared at the now exposed glistening neck.

She couldn't stop herself.

Unfocused eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Ui's waist and pulled her close before her lips caressed the back of Ui's neck.

Instead of resistance, Jun felt Ui press closer and give a very soft moan of pleasure.

A smile appeared on the pig-tailed girl's lips as she trailed them up to Ui's ear to give it a playful nibble as they continued the heated dance.

Jun could vaguely feel Ui's hands reach up behind her head and they gripped a fist full of her hair tightly before she pulled away fully, leaving Jun wanting more of that body against hers.

"I think we should go back to the private room…" Ui said, voice suddenly not slurred and those unfocused eyes looking very intense.

Jun nodded in agreement, not fully understanding what was going to happen, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but get nervous with anticipation.

She felt herself get tugged through the crowd and up towards the private room.

Goro and Kanji move aside to allow Ui and Jun into the room, neither one of them noticing how inebriated the two of them were, and as Ui closed the door behind Jun, she could hear a faint click.

The door was now locked.

"Ui? W-Why'd you wanna come back here for?" Jun asked, trying to keep her slurring to a minimum. But it was getting harder and harder to control, especially since Ui was giving her a rather seductive smile that she had never seen before.

Ui didn't say anything as she walked towards Jun, a sway in her hips, pushing Jun up against the opposite wall.

Jun nearly gasped out when she felt those lips touch the base of her neck, causing heat to spread through her entire being before they were trailed up to her ear.

Jun thought Ui was going to say something when she felt that hot breath touch her ear, but no words were said as Ui pressed her lips firmly against Jun's in a passionate kiss.

Jun's eyes instantly snapped shut and her arms and body began moving on their own. Her arms went around Ui while the brunette's arms slide around her neck hugging their bodies tightly before kissing back just as passionately.

Their lips caressed each other in a sensual dance of their own while hands roamed their bodies, trying to see what felt good and what didn't.

It didn't take long for Ui to open her mouth against Jun's so she could press her tongue teasingly against her friend's lips, stroking them slowly, trying to get Jun to open up.

Jun allowed Ui access to her mouth the two of them moaning softly as their tongues pressed against each other.

While they were kissing furiously, Jun's mind began to whirl. She loved every little feeling she was getting. She loved Ui's lips against her own, she loved how Ui's body was pressed against her own, and she loved the fact that it was her Ui was kissing. Not Yukeru, not that handsome man at the bar, it was Jun.

Soon Jun whimpered when those lips were pulled away, but that whimper instantly turned into a moan as she felt Ui start to slide down her body towards her hips, the guitarist's hands stroking down her body as she did so.

That's about the time her mind began to go into overdrive.

Jun frowned slightly when she felt cold air against her stomach before she felt Ui's lips and tongue begin to work against the skin.

_Ui's going to drive me insane. This feels wonderful. This is what I've been waiting for… this is… _

Realization slapped Jun hard.

Violet eyes suddenly became focused as she quickly looked down as Ui began passionately kissing her stomach.

_What a m-minute! I… I'm not supposed to be doing this! We're not supposed to be doing this! U-Ui… s-stop!_

"W-Wait a m-minute… U-Ui a-ah." Jun mumbled out as she reached down to grab hold on Ui's hair and tried to pry the girl off her.

"Mmph, what's the matter Jun-chan? I thought you were enjoying this." Ui purred out softly before a sly smile appeared on her lips. "Oh, I see now, you want to do the same to me… here let me make it easier."

"What do you mean… WAIT NO!" Jun instantly reached out to stop Ui from pulling off her clothing, the two of them tumbling a little before they fell to the ground, Ui on top of Jun.

"My my, someone is a little eager aren't they~"

"A-Ah, Ui! S-Stop touching me in w-weird places!"

Jun had to grab both Ui's hands and she also had to reign in her libido since Ui's hands were just on her…

_W-Why do I have to be the responsible one? G-Gah! _

After struggling with Ui for a little more the brunette finally stopped moving all together.

Worry made its way onto Jun's face as she slowly looked down to see what was wrong.

Relief ran through her as she noticed Ui had passed out from the amount of alcohol she had.

"W-What did we almost do… Ui, did you even realize what was happening?" Jun asked softly as she slowly shifted so she was sitting up before she put her arms around Ui, hugging her tightly.

Her mind was still a bit fuzzy from the alcohol and arousal running through her system, but she knew she had to focus and force those feelings out of her so she wouldn't do something she'd regret.

Jun leaned Ui against the wall before she got up and quickly made her way to the door, stumbling every so often. She opened it up and looked up at Goro and Kanji, both of them looking down at her making her feel slightly intimidated, but she needed their help.

"Goro-san… Kanji-san… u-uhm… Ui passed out." Jun said loud enough for the two bodyguards to hear.

They shot each other a glance before Goro ran into the room and began looking Ui over.

"What happened?" he asked as Jun walked up beside him.

"W-we got a little drunk." Jun said honestly, she felt herself slowly getting dizzier and the room began spinning as she sat down on her knees.

_I c-can't stay awake… I'm a-about to…_

Darkness over took Jun's vision and the last thing on her mind before passing out was she desperately hoped she hadn't ruined her relationship with Ui.

* * *

Author Notes: -Has many boxes of tissues- Oh good god, I surprised myself with how hot I made this chapter. There wasn't even… but yet I got a nosebleed from heck! -pouts- anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, cause I certainly did~

Beta note: -snickers- Oh God, I have nothing non-perverted to say. I'm just gonna go sit in the corner and giggle like the pervert I am. XD


	6. Born This Way

Born This Way

"_Ne, Jun-chan! Don't you think this guy is cute! He's smiling at you too~"_

_Jun gave a soft 'tch' before rolling her eyes as the other waitresses ogled the new "cute" guy sitting at one of the tables._

_Indeed he was looking right at her, but Jun felt nothing towards the man. _

_Sure he was cute and attractive by normal standards, but Jun was very sure she wasn't ready for a relationship._

_Especially one with a guy._

_She didn't know why, but she always found girls to be more attractive, their skin is a lot smoother then a man's and kissing them would probably be much sweeter too. Jun smirked a little as she thought about to fact that if you kissed a girl you would have to worry about getting rug burn because some guys loved their beards._

"_You don't like that one either, do you Jun-chan? What kind of man do you like anyways?" One of her waitress friends asked._

_Jun shrugged nonchalantly before smiling._

"_I dunno, I like someone who can make me laugh, smile, tell me I'm a wonderful musician and wont try to get into my pants on the first date. Most guys around here do that. So, I haven't found the right one."_

"_But he might be that guy! You gotta date to find that guy! You can't just hope he'll magically show up!"_

_Maybe I can, Jun thought as she yawned tiredly before turning away from the man._

"_You never know, the person I like just might. I'm going back to work since you girls are busy ogling him." Jun replied as she went to put on her apron._

_

* * *

_

"Sawa-chan, now isn't the time to be doing this… mm…"

Jun groaned softly when she heard muffled voices nearby.

Muffled because of the throbbing headache she was experiencing right now.

_Ugh, first hang over… this sucks. I need water… my mouth tastes horrible._

Jun thought as she smacked her lips together before sticking out her tongue. She then heard the muffled voices again.

"Mou, but I rarely get to see you as is, not to mention since that girl showed up I've been doing nothing but cleaning up all the bad press about her."

"It's not her fault. The press is brutal you should know that. Besides, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why both her and Ui-chan were drunk."

"That's not the point, the point is I don't get to see you so I'm going to use my time wisely~"

Jun's eyes went wide when she heard a soft moan before her face went completely red.

"Sawa-chan~ What if one of them wake up? A-Ah, be gentle…"

"Then we'll deal with that as it comes, Mugi-chan~"

Jun's eyes shifted onto the pair and her eyes went even wider when she noticed Tsumugi was sitting in the lap of someone who looked a little… okay a lot older than she was and the woman seemed to be preoccupied with kissing and nipping the blonde's neck while the keyboardist ran her fingers through the long dark brown hair.

Jun knew if she didn't say something the two might do more then just kiss and that alone made her a little uncomfortable. Plus she was in a lot of pain right now and wanted nothing more then to grab water and some hang over pills.

So she decided to interrupt them as politely as possible.

"U-Uhm… a-ahem." Jun said softly causing Tsumugi and the older woman to stop what they were doing and slowly turn their heads towards her.

Jun blushed even more and bowed her head.

"I-I'm sorry to i-interrupt, but my head is killing me."

"Oh, you poor thing." Tsumugi replied as she slipped off the woman's lap and went to the kitchen to grab, what Jun presumed was, a glass of water and pills.

Jun looked over at the older woman who put her glasses back on before walking towards her.

"Well, now that we're alone I may as well introduce myself. My name is Yamanaka Sawako. Houkago Teatime's manager." Sawako held out her hand to Jun who shook it eagerly before Tsumugi returned with a glass of water and some pills.

"Thank you Tsumugi-senpai." Jun replied as she took the pills and gulped down the water. "A-Ah, and it's a pleasure to meet you Yamanaka-san."

"So well mannered."

"I told you Sawa-chan." Tsumugi said with a smirk as Sawako coughed into her head.

"In any case, I need to ask you a few questions about what happened last night-"  
_Last night… what happened last ni-_

Jun's head gave a painful throb as memories began to come back to her.

Ui and her drinking, the dancing, the…

Jun's face went bright red.

They had kissed.

Ui had kissed her.

Jun looked up, noticing Tsumugi's knowing glance and Sawako's grin before Jun quickly cleared her throat and nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, how did you get drunk?" Sawako asked as she pulled up two chairs to the couch so she and Tsumugi could sit.

"Ui went to go get drinks and apparently the bartender didn't realize she was underaged and she was given alcoholic beverages. She…" Jun frowned and decided they didn't need to know it was Ui who had the idea to drink. "She didn't want to drink it, but I suggested we should since she had such a stressful day. It was only going to be one drink… but the waitress came by with more free drinks and I guess we just lost count." Jun said honestly, even if she did lie a little.

Sawako nodded a little before she put a hand on Jun's head, patting her gently before sighing.

"Well, what's done is done. Not much else we can do other then try and stop the bad press going around."

"W-What?"

"Apparently the rumor is, Ui-chan went to a bar, got into a drunken hook up and is now pregnant." Sawako said as she nodded firmly.

Jun's face became blank and she seriously worried about the way information circulated.

"Well she isn't, but we know you two got drunk… is there anything you want to tell us that also happened while you were inebriated?" Tsumugi asked as she tilted her head curiously.

Those beautiful blue eyes bore into Jun's violet eyes, as if they could see right into her soul and witness first hand what had transpired between Ui and herself.

Jun didn't want to tell Tsumugi and Sawako what had happened between her and Ui, she was ashamed for letting it happen and she didn't know how it would affect Ui.

So she lied.

"Nothing happened. I… I need to get going."  
"Going? Where? Don't you want to wait till Ui-chan gets up?"

"N-No, I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides I did say I was going to be in the contest so. She can look for me there. I need to get back to working and… go back to my life." Jun whispered as she got up quickly and made her way to the door. "Tell her I'm sorry when she wakes up."

Before Tsumugi could stop her, Jun had already bolted out of the door and down the hall to get out of the suite.

_I'm sorry Ui, I just need to think._

Tsumugi watched as Jun disappeared as a sad frown crossed her beautiful features.

"This is not going to end well." Tsumugi whispered as she felt Sawako place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's probably just needs time."

The two women almost jumped when they heard a soft whimper before they both turned to see Ui standing at her bedroom door, tears streaming down her face.

"Ui-chan!" Tsumugi instantly ran to the younger girl's side nearly crying as well as Ui buried herself into the blonde's arms and sobbed brokenly into her chest.

"I-It's my fault… I-I shouldn't h-have drank that much… I… w-we kissed… I-I must have freaked h-her out. I-I messed up." Ui mumbled softly as she tried to quell the pain and sadness in her as she sniffled weakly.

"Oh Ui-chan… don't think like that… she may just need time. And you should be happy, she's still going to show up at the contest." Tsumugi said as she tried to comfort the broken Hirasawa.

Ui just shook her head and continued began to hiccup through her tears.

"S-She w-won't… i-it's all my fault."

"Ui-chan… come on, let's get you cleaned up, you have an interview to do today." Sawako said as she and Tsumugi helped Ui to her feet and lead her back into the bedroom to get her dressed.

* * *

Once Jun had gotten to her work she was almost devastated to see it actually closed. She slowly walked up to the door and looked through the glass to try and see if anyone was there, but sadly the place was locked up tight.

She inhaled deeply and turned to leave when a hand grabbed her by the wrist making her shriek softly before turning to see Hiroshi looking at her.

"Hiroshi-san, what happened to the-"  
"I told you it was closing down. Even if you did come to work it would have closed down anyways." Hiroshi said as he let Jun's wrist go. "What are you doing back here Suzuki-san? I thought you were with Hirasawa-san."

Jun blinked over and over again.

"How'd you know I was with her?"

"It's amazing what people see on television now-a-days." Hiroshi said with a smirk. "Walk with me Suzuki-san, you look troubled. Worse then when you left your father's place a year ago."

Jun began to relax under the father-like aura her old boss was giving off, just like when they first met, and she began to walk with him down the dim streets.

"I… did a few things yesterday that I'm… not a hundred percent on." Jun admitted as she stuffed her hands back into her coat pockets before looking up at the starry sky.

"Like what?" Hiroshi asked.

Jun blushed and averted her eyes from the man that was basically more like a father to her then her real father.

"I… don't want to say. You've probably heard so much from the reports people have supposedly been doing on the subject."

"All I heard was that Hirasawa-san got drunk with a friend and got pregnant, which I know isn't true because you were with her. And if you were with her there's no way she would have been touched inappropriately by any man."

Once Hiroshi said this Jun's face exploded with every color of red possible.

"W-w-w-what!"

Hiroshi laughed heartily before smirking.

"What, just because I busted your ass a lot doesn't mean I'm blind! After watching you turn down every man to ever hit on you, I learned things. You didn't hide it very well."

Jun blinked over and over again as she stared at Hiroshi with a stunned look on her face.

"But if you knew why didn't you say anything."

"It wasn't my place. Seriously, would you have told me if I came right up to you and asked 'Hey, are you a lesbian?' I seriously doubt that." Hiroshi said as he chuckled.

Jun sighed.

"Good point, but still… is that why you worked me to the bone?"

"What? No… I was hoping you'd quit."

Jun was even more stunned then before. So stunned she had to stop in front of an electronic store and stare at her boss wide eyed.

"What? Why?"

Hiroshi sighed softly and he turned to look Jun in the eyes, his dull grey looking sympathetic and kind.

"Because when you first came to me, you said this job wasn't what you were looking for, but you needed it for rent. You had a passion in you that you were dying to show the world. Yet you lost it somewhere along the line. I pushed you to go find it by being so hard on you." Hiroshi said softly. "When you got pulled into the life of Houkago Teatime, I had hoped that it would rekindle that spark."

Jun looked down, feeling slight ashamed for what happened between her and her boss.

"I'm sorry, its just… so many things happened in the band I was in that really killed my inspiration. But then I met Ui…" Jun closed her eyes and thought about how fun it was to get to see what it was like to be famous for a day.

Then she thought about the kiss her and Ui shared.

Her heart almost cried at how she handled it.

"I'm such an idiot. I left so fast that… I probably hurt her." Jun whispered as she saddened.

"You could probably still go find her." Hiroshi stated.

"Y-Yeah, I think I will. I'll apologize for leaving and maybe that'll fix… e-everything?" Jun turned her attention to the televisions in the electronic store that she had been standing in front of. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach at what she saw.

"Ui?"

On the screens, as if tormenting her more about her decision, was Ui. And Yukeru was sitting next to her with an arm around her.

Even though Ui was smiling those eyes looked broken.

Soulless even.

"Ui, what did I do to you?" Jun whispered as she quickly ran into the store towards the clerk. "Please, tell me where that interview is taking place!"

The clerk's eyes went wide as he stuttered a little before he grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down the address before handing it to Jun.

"What's the matter Suzuki-san?" Hiroshi asked as he looked over the younger girl's shoulder.

"She hates that man with a passion, for her to be… sitting with him, allowing him to do that… I must have hurt you so much worse then what I thought. I have to fix this." Jun said as she looked at the address before turning to Hiroshi.

"Thank you for talking to me Hiroshi-san… you always were more of a father to me then a boss. Thank you." Jun bowed her head respectfully before rushing out of the store towards the way to the interview.

She had brought Ui to stand beside someone she loathed and Jun was going to fix this.

She just had to.

* * *

"So, I'm sure I speak for all the audience when I say we did not see this coming. Taka Yukeru and Hirasawa Ui sitting together being civil. So, is this a sign of affection or something more?"

Ui just sat quietly, not once had she said anything during the interview. Her mind was completely blank after what had happened earlier that night that she was completely broken up inside.

She missed Jun.

But she couldn't bring herself to force the pig-tailed girl back.

And it was just her luck that the interview she was scheduled for was the same as Yukeru.

She didn't have the will to fight his insistent nagging tonight so she allowed the man to say whatever he wanted during the interview, and even allowed him to make people believe they were actually dating even when she didn't say so other wise.

"It's something more, can't you tell?" Yukeru said boastfully as he hugged Ui tightly to his body.

Ui actually frowned at this.

She didn't want to be clung to, not after the rough night she had. So once the cameras were off Ui pushed Yukeru off and quickly got up and walked towards her dressing room.

"Oi! What the hell was that for? You weren't protesting before-"  
"That's because I'm in a bad mood, can't you tell? Or are you too thick to even see that?" Ui snapped as she quickly opened up the dressing room door and was about to shut it when Yukeru forced his way in.

"Listen, Hirasawa, you should have thought about that before the interview. Now it's over and you have to make a choice. Stop this stupid 'I'm searching for another member of my band' shit and just let me join."

Ui frowned at this and she quickly turned to Yukeru.

"No. I'm doing this because there are some seriously talented people out there who are much better then you at the bass that I want to see participate-"  
"Is this about that Jun girl you were with yesterday?"

Ui felt a sharp pain in her heart before she frowned harder.

"What about her?"

"She went with you to the club last night and I heard you got pretty trashed." Yukeru said as her smirked. "You and her did something last night didn't you? So if you don't want me spreading that rumor you'll have to date me."

"Go ahead and spread it! I'll deny whatever you say. You can't scare me like that Taka-san!" Ui yelled as she nearly growled at the man before her.

She was livid.

She would not be pushed around like this just because some jackass wanted to be with her that badly.

However, what Yukeru did next surprised her.

He reacted so quickly that when his hand met her cheek she didn't even process what had happened, but her eyes were wide.

They went even wider when Yukeru grabbed her by the shirt collar and Ui felt her back meet the wall as he leaned in close to whisper menacingly into her ear.

"Listen, and listen good Hirasawa-san," Yukeru _growled_ as his lip upturned into a snarl, "I've been a very patient man, waiting and being _kind_ to you when you've ignored all my advances. Now, when I saw you with that Jun girl, I have to admit it was infuriating when you were friendlier with her than you were with me." Yukeru tightened his hold on Ui's top, lifting her slightly off the ground. Ui's eyes were now wide with fear and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

Ritsu had warned her that Yukeru had stalker like tendencies and told her never to give in to whatever fear tactics he may use, but it was hard to stay calm when your feet were no longer touching the ground.

"You will go out with me… and you have the next three days to think about that. If I don't win the contest and you pick someone else over me… I will not be as forgiving as I am right now." With that last sentence uttered Yukeru unceremoniously dropped Ui on her rear before turning to exit the room without saying anything else.

Ui's cheek burned from the slap she had received and she slowly picked herself up and began to change. She was going to go back to her suite and get ready for the contest that was going to happen tomorrow. So, she pushed out the feelings of hurt and quickly changed into her normal clothing then left.

* * *

Jun's legs begged her to stop running, but she had to keep pushing herself.

_I made a horrible mistake leaving Ui like I did. I have to tell her I'm sorry, I have to tell her that I… I…_

Jun blushed deeply as she panted out loudly while running towards the place of the interview.

She frowned hard when she saw that the police surrounded the building and there were screaming fans everywhere.

At this rate, Jun would be better off just heading back to Ui's suite and waiting for her. Then again, it could already be over with and she could possibly already returned to the hotel.

Jun nodded to herself. That had to be what Ui did; she can't stand Yukeru.

Violet eyes soon caught sight of a limo leaving the build and couldn't help but think that it was Ui and she decided right then and there to quickly run to the suite.

_Hang on Ui, don't make any rash decisions, I'm coming back. Just wait for me!_

_

* * *

_

Goro yawned loudly as he stood watch by the elevator that went up to Ui's suite. He had been told by Ui herself that she didn't want to see anyone that night since she had a big day tomorrow with the concert so, even though he was bored out of his mind, he did as he was told and guarded the elevator.

Then his eyes caught sight of the young pigtailed girl that had left his employer earlier that day and a small smirk made it's way on his face.

"G-Goro-san! I need to go see Ui! Please let me through!"

"Hm? I've been given strict orders to not let anyone up. Ui-chan said so herself that she didn't want to be bothered tonight." Goro said, voice gruff and hoarse as he put his hands behind his head to stretch a little before looking into the pouty face of Jun. "Besides, what could you possibly have to say to her?"

Before Jun could answer she watched wide eyed as Sachi walked in between the two of them, her harsh icy blue eyes staring into Goro's slightly crazed orange eyes.

"Goro, what are you doing to this poor child? Tormenting her just because you're bored?" Sachi said irritably as she crossed her arms.

Jun wondered where she came from considering she looked like she had just gotten out of a hospital before Goro laughed softly.

"Am I that easy to read to you? You are no fun Sachi-san~" Goro said as that crazed smile got even bigger. "You know what I am thinking right now? I'm thinking you and I should-"  
"Whatever you're about to say, I think it would be in our best interests if you don't say that… at least not here." Sachi said with a smirk. "Let her go up."

Goro huffed softly before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but don't tell Ui-chan I let you." Goro said softly as he pushed the call button for the elevator.

Jun smiled appreciatively at Sachi before shuffling passed Goro into the elevator as it opened up.

"Thank you Goro-san… and thank you Sachi-san." Jun bowed her head as the doors closed before the elevator started going up.

Jun felt so nervous.

She had to do this though, that kiss obviously meant more then just friendship to Ui.

Jun leaned her head against the elevator wall before she felt it come to a stop.

Her body shook slightly with all these feelings of nervousness, fear, hope, and sadness as she watched the doors open.

* * *

Ui was just getting dressed in her simple pajamas, which was just a t-shirt and long pajama bottoms, when she heard the elevator ding and the doors open. She frowned a little as she walked over to her door and put an ear to the wood as she listened to see if she could hear who just arrived. After all, she was surprised someone got passed Goro and she wondered who had managed to do so.

Soon there was a soft knock and Ui sighed softly before turning away from the door.

"I said I didn't want to be bothered tonight. Please come back tomor-"  
"Ui! Let me in!"

Ui had stopped midstep when she heard that voice call out to her.

She quickly turned around and stared at the door in disbelief.

"J-Jun-chan?"

She walked over to the door and placed a hand on the frame before she pushed her cheek against the cold wood.

"What are you doing here?" Ui asked, sadness filling her voice as she swallowed back her emotions, or at least tried.

On the other side of the door Jun was leaning against it, hands pressed firmly against the wood as she kept her cheek and ear against it, trying to listen to any sounds Ui made.

"I… I had to come back. I f-felt horrible for leaving this morning without saying anything to you…" Jun said softly as she began nibbling on her lower lip nervously. "I… want to tell you so many things right now. About how wonderful you've been to me… and how… I have so much fun with you. You and your sister's band inspire me to do so much. But, not only that… I… Ui… d-do you remember what happened last night? At the club?" Jun asked through the door as she began to shake even more.

"Y-Yeah." Ui said softly, shaking just as much.

"… I liked that. And… that's why I left this morning… because it freaked me out. I didn't want to… scare you off." Jun whispered, but Ui caught every word.

"Y-You really… liked it?" Ui asked as she began to smile.

"Yeah… I did. I was worried we might be moving too fast but… in all honesty, I don't care. I know what I feel now. And it hurt to see you with Yukeru. I'm sorry if I drove you to make a rash decision… I hope I'm not too late to fix it." Jun whispered as her face began to burn as it turned a bright red. "I… I…" Jun pushed her forehead against the door and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to say those three words that seemed to easy to say in all those mangas she read when she was in high school.

"Ui. I love you."

After a few excruciating moments of silence Jun heard the door get unlocked and she quickly pulled away from the door only to be kissed quite passionately by Ui. Jun's eyes went wide when she felt the guitarist's arms wrap around her neck before her violet eyes closed slowly and she linked her arms around Ui's waist and kissed back.

It wasn't like the kiss at the club.

This one was more loving instead of lustful.

Lips pressed against lips while tongues cautious came into play just a little bit before they went back to just pressing lips together.

Soon Ui pulled away and Jun's eyes instantly went to the small bruise on younger Hirasawa's cheek.

"Ui… y-your cheek." Jun whispered as she panted softly, the kiss had left her breathless, but worry still made its way onto her features as violet eyes searched chocolate brown.

"Don't worry about it… I'm just happy you're back." Ui said, just as breathless, as she smiled brightly.

Jun smirked a little before she leaned in and pressed her lips against Ui's forehead before they both stood up and Ui maneuvered Jun back towards her bedroom as they kissed once more.

"Mm… Ui. What are you… w-we can't you have… nuh… the contest." Jun whimpered out as her eyes closed after feeling Ui's lips press against her neck and she felt teeth graze her skin.

"I know. We'll be fine… mmmph… but for tonight. It's just you and me." Ui whispered as she shut the bedroom door behind Jun.

* * *

Author Note: -snickers- I love my beta reader guys; she keeps me on my toes when I forget to put author notes in. XD Anyways, sorry for teasing you guys with the last scene, but I do want to keep this story rated T so yeah. I might write an extra chapter just for this scene or make it a completely separate story, but it'll be later when I can write smut again. X3

Beta note: It was hard to beta this while rocking out to System of a Down. XD I have no other words of wisdom for you guys.


	7. Then You'd Love Me

Then You'd Love Me

The sun peeked into the dim hotel room early the next morning. It slowly moved to hit a certain bassist right in the eyes, causing her to frown heavily before she tried to turn away from the sun. However, when she tried to move she found that the person she had shared such a wonderful night with was hugging her like a massive stuffed toy.

Jun's eyes slowly opened as she looked down at the pleasantly warm body that was pressed against her own and couldn't help but smile as she began to run her fingers through that chocolate colored hair.

Jun felt wonderfully light headed; much like when she got drunk with Ui, but this time when she woke up the next morning, that light-headedness was still there and it came without the horrible headache.

Callous fingers began to trail down Ui's bare back, just feeling the slick skin before Jun shifted onto her back and Ui seemed to move in her sleep and snuggle up closer to Jun's body.

_Last night was… so surreal. But it was wonderful._

Jun thought as she felt more of that bare skin press against her. Of course, it was nothing compared to the way it was moving last night. Jun's eyes closed when she thought about what they had done and how right it felt.

Jun's lips turned upwards into a smile when she felt the brunette inhale deeply before she shifted again and rose onto her elbows so she was hovering above Jun.

"Good morning." Jun whispered tenderly as those slightly sleepy eyes stared down into her own.

Jun could see love and affection within those eyes as the sleep cleared pretty quickly from them and Ui smiled back.

"Morning, Jun-chan." Ui said in return as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Jun's in a gentle kiss.

Jun sighed happily against those lips and decided against teasing Ui about her morning breath, even though she was pretty sure hers was the same, and kissed back. The two girls proceeded to press their bodies closer, wrapping their arms tightly around each other, before their lips began moving more firmly.

Jun was aware that they probably needed to get up soon, but as soon as Ui started the kiss, it was hard to keep it from changing into a make out session. Especially when a certain brunette's tongue was working wonders against her own.

Jun let out a soft moan when she felt Ui swirl that muscle in her mouth before she heard Ui's phone go off and those lips left her own.

Jun panted breathlessly as she let out a small whimper as Ui reached over on the nightstand and grabbed her phone. She flipped it open and began texting someone, but that became difficult as Jun began pressing her lips against the pulse of her neck.

"Mm, Jun-chan, we need to get ready. That was my alarm to get up." Ui said as she smiled kindly despite Jun's attempts to distract her.

"I know. But I want a few more kisses." Jun purred out against the skin of her _girlfriend's_ neck. Even in her head she liked calling Ui that, her girlfriend, it was a wonderful title.

Ui rolled her eyes and gasped out when Jun tugged her back down to the bed and she giggled out when she felt Jun cover her body with her own before silencing that giggle with a kiss.

It was Jun's turn to slip her tongue inside Ui's mouth as she began to explore every corner as Ui's fingers played with her hair, but she soon felt Ui pull away once more making her whine out again.

"Jun-chan! Really, we have to get ready. Onee-chan said that she wanted to take you somewhere before the c-c-contest… s-stop it hehe!" Ui giggled out when she felt Jun begin to trail kisses down to her collar.

"Mmm… okay just give me a few more minutes~"

"Jun-chan!"

Jun smirked when she felt hands grab her head and forced her to stop going down further and she laughed as they both struggled playfully in the sheets of the bed before Jun finally rolled off Ui allowing the brunette to get up.

"Fine. Spoil sport." Jun said playfully as she grinned. "You have bad breath anyways~"

Ui giggled and slipped out of bed, but not before putting a shirt on, and stuck her tongue out at the girl she had shared everything with.

"Oh? And you don't?"

"I'll get around to making it smell all fresh for you, but it wasn't me who started the make-out session in the first place~" Jun said as she watched Ui get dressed.

After they had… made love last night, Jun felt the nervousness of being around Ui just slip away. Already she had felt like they had known each other for years now even though it really hasn't been very long at all.

Those intense violet eyes smiled as Ui slipped into a beautiful summer dress, once she got her undergarments on, and she began to fix her hair up into its signature ponytail.

Jun finally decided to get out of bed and she grabbed her clothing from last night and slipped into them. As she did this she noticed the bruise once more on Ui's cheek.

Jun remembered how she had gone out of her way last night to kiss that cheek over and over again even though she honestly had no idea how Ui had gotten it.

Worry finally over took her and Jun walked up behind Ui as she was putting on her make up and she wrapped her arms around the guitarist's neck before giving the bruise another kiss.

"Will you tell me where this came from now? I've been worried about it all night." Jun asked as she stared at Ui through the mirror, their eyes easily locking.

Ui smiled sadly as she closed her eyes.

"It really doesn't matter. What happened won't happen again especially now that I have you."

Jun felt her cheeks light up with a blush as she heard Ui say this and she couldn't stop the feeling of pride that began roaring within her chest as she smiled brightly.

The subject was instantly dropped as the two of them headed out to go meet Houkago Teatime for their little surprise for Jun.

It didn't surprise Jun at all when they arrived that the place was swarming with paparazzi and that made things even more awkward as she and Ui both tried to hide the marks on their necks before Goro and Kanji quickly escorted them into the building.

Once inside, Jun noticed the whole building was set up like something you'd see at a photo shoot. There were many different types of backdrops and cameras and so many lights that Jun thought she'd go blind.

"Uuuuuui~!" Suddenly Jun's girlfriend was tackled rather harshly before being hoisted into the air as her sister began spinning her around while hugging her.

"A-Ack! Onee-chan!" Ui giggled out as she tried to wiggle her way out of the overly affection sister's grasp.

"Yui! Let poor Ui-chan go!" Mio yelled out as she laughed along with her other band members as they all walked over to the mini cuddle party.

Yui grinned as she let Ui down before patting her head in a very sister like manner.

"I'm so glad you're here! We've been waiting for you and Jun-chan…" It took Yui a moment to fully realize, but those chocolate eyes instantly caught the bruise on her sister's cheek and the marks on her neck before they shifted over to look into the now wide eyes of Jun.

_Oh shi-_

Ui's eyes seemed to follow Yui's before they went wide as well.

"Onee-ch-"  
"What did you do to my sister!"

"W-What?" Jun stuttered out as she quickly began backing up as Yui rushed up to her, fists clenched and ready to strike.

"Onee-chan!"

"Yui-senpai!"

Azusa quickly got between Jun and Yui and her hand caught the fist before holding it tightly, making sure her and Yui were looking into each others eyes as she lifted her other hand to stroke Yui's cheek.  
"Calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for all this. Am I right Jun?" Azusa asked, looking like she was both surprised and worried all in one.

Jun's heart was beating a mile a second.

Yui had obviously jumped to a conclusion and Jun knew this, but she honestly didn't know what to say to calm the enraged guitarist down.

"Onee-chan! It's not her fault!" Ui yelled as she too got between Yui and Jun, the youngest Hirasawa quickly putting her arms around Jun as if stating a point before she smiled tenderly.

Yui seemed to calm down a little before she frowned softly.

"If it's not her fault then… who did all that to you?" Yui asked.

"All that?" Ui repeated before she gasped and her hand flew up to her neck to feel the marks. "W-Well…" Both Ui and Jun began blushing rather deeply as the rest of the band mates began to grin at the display.

"Looks like Ui-chan found herself a keeper~" Ritsu purred out as she put her arms behind her head and smirked while Tsumugi's eyes became clouded and she had a rather blissful smile on her face. Mio just rolled her eyes before they landed on the slowly healing bruise.

"Seriously Ui-chan, where did you get that bruise? We can figure where you got those hickies, but…"

"Ah yes… It's nothing really."

Jun watched as Ui's eyes met Yui's, the two sisters sharing a stare that spoke more then words. Jun thought it was strangely more intimate then what she and Ui did last night, but in a completely different way. She then watched as Yui backed down and turned to her band.

"Guys, help Jun-chan here find some nice clothing for the contest today, Ui and I need to have a talk." After Yui said this, she and Ui walked off towards the dressing rooms while Azusa walked over to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry about what almost happened. Would have been hard for you to appeal to the audience if Yui beat you to a pulp… she's very protective of Ui, so please don't think any less of her." Azusa said as she patted the bassist on the back.

"No no, that's actually very sweet. And it's reassuring that Yui-senpai cares so much about Ui."

Jun and Azusa both turned their heads towards their senpai as Tsumugi let out the happiest sigh Jun had ever heard.

"You're already so caring towards our Ui-chan, I'm so happy."

"Why are you still fantasizing about these things Mugi, don't you have Sawa-chan?" Ritsu asked as she went to grab a rack of clothing before rolling it towards a room. "Anyway, come over here Jun-chan! Houkago Teatime is going to help you find the perfect outfit for the contest that'll make you stand out physically to the crowd!" Ritsu said as she puffed out her chest and grinned roguishly.

Mio rolled her eyes and gave the drummer a push before tilting her head towards the rack of clothing.

"We're mostly just going to tell you what looks good, you can choose whatever you like out of this rack. It's clothing Himeko-san said would fit you best."

Jun was a little surprised by the band's helpfulness, but was happy none-the-less. She bowed her head to her senpai before looking through the clothing, trying to find something that stood out to her best.

* * *

"Ui, please, you have to tell me where this bruise came from… was it Taka? That slimy snake."

"Onee-chan… I know you're protective of me, but I'm with Jun-chan now everything will be all right now. But in all honesty I provoked him-"

"Why! Why did you provoke him? Ricchan told you what would happen… you know how worried I am that you have another celebrity as a stalker… he can easily access the same places we can." Yui said as she had Ui backed in a corner in her dressing room. She wasn't being threatening, but she was very worried and her protectiveness was getting the best of her.

Ui seemed to understand this and she quickly lifted a hand to touch her sister's cheek causing those chocolate eyes to focus a little more.

"Onee-chan. I know you're trying to make up for… our parents… and I appreciate everything you've done for me. But I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I have for a long time…" Ui whispered as she slid her arms around Yui's neck and pulled the older sibling close, allowing Yui to rest her head on her shoulder.

Ui could feel her shoulder become damp with Yui's tears as she hugged the girl tighter before feeling her sister return the embrace.

"I love you Onee-chan, thank you for everything and thank you for being you. But everything will be fine. He won't try anything. And if he does, you'll be the first to know, okay?" Ui said as she smiled reassuringly as she lifted her sister's head up slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she watched that smile return.

"Okay… I love you too Ui… and I'm happy about you and Jun-chan, really I am, I just… thought she hit you." Yui whispered as she rubbed the back of her head a little as she smiled bashfully.

"No no, Jun didn't. Taka-san did. And the… uhm… marks on my neck are from Jun-chan…"  
Yui nodded understandingly before laughing softly.

"I guess I deserve this, after all you did walk in on me and Azunyan first time we got together. So I'm sure this won't be the last time I see those types of marks." Yui said as she smirked causing her sister to laugh as well.

"Yes, but I sincerely hope you don't walk in on Jun-chan and I. I'd like to keep our relationship as quiet as possible." Ui replied before smiling. "Now, how about we go back and help Jun-chan pick out some clothing?"

Yui threw her fist into the air and gave a yell of happiness before she and her sister walked hand in hand back towards the others.

* * *

"This one would look cute on you Jun-chan!" Tsumugi said as she held up a frilly dress as Jun walked out of the dressing room with another failed outfit. The pigtailed girl frowned a little and shook her head furiously before going back to the rack.

"Gomen, Mugi-senpai, but I don't think I feel comfortable in dresses."  
"If you win, you'll have to wear dresses for photo shoots." Ritsu chimed in as she and Mio watched Jun pick out another outfit.

"I-I know that, but there's no guarantee that I'll win-"  
"Honestly you have more of a chance of winning then anyone. From what Mio-senpai and I have heard you'll win. You've got the passion Ui is looking for, plus it does help that the two of you are… intimate now." Azusa said with a smirk. "You better not have done that just so you can win. You'll have so many people ready to pound you into the ground for doing that-"  
"W-What! I would never! T-That's not me!" Jun yelled as she frowned at Azusa as the twin tailed girl snickered softly before noticing Yui and Ui walking back towards them. The rhythmic guitarist was instantly at Yui's side curious to know what was going on, but was denied any information, but that didn't stop Yui from clinging to the smaller girl tightly while Ui walked over to Jun.

"Have you found an outfit yet?" Ui asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Jun gave her a bashful smile before shaking her head.

"No, most of these are… too girly." Jun admitted as she heard the rest of the band snicker.

"Well what do you expect? We're girls!" Ritsu yelled out as she laughed softly.  
Ui put a hand to her chin as she looked over Jun a little bit before looking at the rack of clothing before smiling brightly.

"I have an idea."

Ui picked out a few pieces of clothing and pushed Jun back into the dressing room before locking the door.

"Oooh, I see where this is going!" Ritsu mused as she smirked at the now closed door.

Yui quickly walked up to the door and placed an ear on the wood before a loud bang hit the door making her snap away.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Onee-chan! My hand slipped~"

Yui pouted before she sat patiently in a chair while Azusa sat beside her and began rubbing up and down her back.

A few moments later Ui emerged from the dressing room with a large grin on her face.

"We finally found one that worked." She said proudly as she shifted out of the way and allowed Jun to walk out.

The Houkago Teatime girls all grinned at what they saw.

Jun was wearing what looked to be a simple outfit. A clean white t-shirt with a colorful orange, pink and red design on the front with a grey sleeveless vest over top of that and a blue skirt that went to just below her thighs and knee high white socks with black dress shoes.

"It's so simple, yet effective. Nice job Ui-chan, I'm jealous of your fashion skills." Ritsu said as she laughed softly.

"It's not flashy and it doesn't make you look arrogant… I like it." Mio replied as she eyed Jun up and down making the younger bassist blush at the compliment.

"It really does suit you Jun-chan." Tsumugi said as Yui and Azusa walked up to inspect the outfit before they eyed the marks on her neck.

"We need to get Akane-san to put make up on your… love bites so people don't get suspicious." Azusa said making Jun blush more.

"I agree, I don't want any more bad press about my sister." Yui said as she smiled a little. "But now that you look the part how about we take you to the studio where this is all being held and get you reacquainted with your bass."

Jun blinked at the older guitarist as Ui reached out to grab her hand.

"You got my bass?" Jun asked as she looked over at Ui in confusion.

The brunette nodded before she led Jun towards the door and outside to the limo.

There were even more reporters now then there were earlier. There were cameras everywhere, flashing and nearly blinding poor Jun as she felt Ui tug her along quickly before she was pulled into the limo and out of sight of the annoying paparazzi.

After blinking over and over a few times, Ui's face came into view and Jun blushed deeply as she felt Ui kiss her briefly.

Each touch of those lips against her own caused Jun's brain to become fuzzy and she couldn't help but give a soft groan of pleasure as the brunette pulled away.

"I hope the girls didn't give you too hard of a time while Onee-chan and I were away…" Ui whispered as she pulled away slightly to smile.

Jun returned the smile and shook her head.

"No, they were very helpful. Though I worry about their fashion sense." Jun said as she laughed softly.

"Yes, they do have odd tastes in fashion… each one of them has a different style, but that's what makes Houkago Teatime so popular. Anyone can relate to them." Ui replied before she leaned back against the leather seats of the limo and sighed softly. "I'm sorry about the reporters; they seem desperate to get pictures of you. Probably thinking I've already chosen the next band member… which would be true, but they don't need to know that yet." Ui said as she smirked.

"Then why are you doing this if you've already picked?" Jun asked.

"Because, like I said before, I want to see what you can do. I want to see how you work with others under pressure. But most of all… I want to hear you play more then anything and this is a perfect way for not only me to hear you but for Onee-chan to hear you as well." Ui said softly as she moved closer to Jun's side and laid her head on the slightly taller girl's shoulder.

Jun smiled and raised a hand to stroke Ui's back tenderly as they drove to the stadium.  
"Why did you choose me?" Jun asked after a long period of silence.

Ui slipped her hand into Jun's and picked it up to hold it open before she allowed her fingers to trace over the calluses.

"When I helped you up that night, I felt your hands and knew you played some kind of instrument… after all not many people have calluses on all their fingers. So I just took a leap of faith in you and I happened to be right." Ui said as she brought the hand up to her mouth to give it a kiss on the palm before smiling.

Jun blushed more before she pulled Ui close and pressed her lips against the stunned brunette's. They kissed tenderly for a few moments before Ui pulled away as the limo came to a stop. Jun moved back in to give her another kiss when she felt a finger press against her lips.

"We can continue this later…" The guitarist said as she kissed Jun on the cheek before getting out of the limo while Jun followed closely behind.

They noticed that Houkago Teatime had gotten there before them and were entertaining the reporters by answering their questions rather politely.

Ui smiled as Yui shot her a glance before turning back to a reporter that had a microphone in her face.

Jun felt Ui pull her inside the stadium before she sighed softly as she watched some of the crew members running around, trying to get things done as fast as possible.

"Now, Jun-chan, I need to leave and grab a few things… go to my dressing room and relax till I come back okay? Your bass is in there." Ui said as she stroked the side of Jun's face gently before pulling away to wander off towards the stage while Jun looked around some more.

It felt nice being back on the stage and this time she would be performing. A sudden wave of nervousness hit Jun like a truck and caused her to become slightly disorientated before she quickly grabbed grab onto a wall. She shook her head a few times to try and clear the dizziness from her before she felt someone walk up towards her and ask if she was alright.

"Uhm, are you alright? Do you need water?"

It was a girl that looked to be a bit younger then Jun; she had light brown hair and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen.

_She looks kind of cut- ACK NO! She doesn't look cute! But those glasses… gah._

"No no, I'm fine." Jun quickly said as she shot up and smiled at the girl that had offered her a drink. "But thank you though. Uhm… who are you? You don't look like someone who should be back here."

"Oh! Right, I should put this on." The girl said as she pulled out a backstage pass and slung it over her neck. "Thank you for reminding me. And my name is Takashi Lynn. I'm one of Taka Yukeru's cousins."

Jun's eyes went wide.

_This girl is related to the guy that Ui hates? I wonder if she is anything like him… she seems nice right now._

"Nice to meet you. I'm Suzuki Jun. I'm competing in the contest your cousin is competing in." Jun said as she gave the girl a slight smile.

"Oh, so you're Jun! Yukeru was… going on and on about having to win and this girl he had to beat name Jun… From the way he put it he made you sound like a villain, but you seem pretty nice to me."

Lynn said as she smiled kindly.

Jun smiled more, feeling the tension lift as she and this girl talked.

"Yukeru wanted me to come cheer him on since we've known each other for years… we use to be very close until he started… changing. He started talking a lot about Ui-senpai… also said they were dating when they weren't."

"Senpai?" Jun asked as she tilted her head.

"Ah, yes, Ui-senpai used to go to my school. We didn't talk much, but when we did she seemed very nice. I think my cousin is being a bit brash with his obsession. But that's why I'm here; I'm hoping I can help him calm down about it." Lynn said as she smiled more. "So, I hope you do a good job today Jun-san. I hope one of you two win. I have to go get my seat now before the fans get in." Lynn bowed her head respectfully before walking off, leaving Jun feeling pleasantly happy.

_She didn't seem too bad, nothing like that coldness I got when Taka was talking to Ui._

Jun decided to go see how her bass was doing before the contest actually started. Despite being in a relationship with the guitarist now, Jun had no idea what Ui had in store. She was just as oblivious as everyone else. Sure she was curious, but she knew she shouldn't push information out of her girlfriend.

Jun smirked a little and closed her eyes as she closed the door to Ui's dressing room.

_I can't believe we're… what we did last night seemed so fast. I hope I made the right decision._

Jun thought as she looked around the dressing room before her eyes fell on the case for her bass. She smiled brightly and quickly walked over to it before kneeling down to unzip the case.

The custom white painted bass came into view and Jun sighed happily as she pulled her precious possession out and put the strap over here shoulder before picking a few notes to check if it was in tune.

To her surprise, she noticed that the bass had already been tuned as well as cleaned.

Jun smiled more before she strummed a tune while humming softly to herself before Ui walked in.

The guitarist smiled at the scene before she motioned a woman into the room that had dark blue hair and soft blue eyes into the room.

"Please take care of Jun-chan for me Akane-san, we need those marks on her neck gone." Ui said as she giggled, making Akane grin a little.

"Very well, Ui-chan."

Jun stopped strumming and placed her bass down as Akane walked over before forcing the pigtailed girl to look straight up as she began to work on making the marks invisible.

"Ui, I know I'm not supposed to ask, but I'm really nervous about this contest. What if I'm not as good as you think I am?" Jun said as she shifted her eyes towards the younger Hirasawa.

"I know you'll be fine Jun-chan." Ui stated as she walked over and placed a kiss on Jun's forehead as the girl continued to keep her body stiff as the makeup artist continued to do her work. "Just relax and listen to the instructions that everyone gives you."

Jun sighed softly as she felt Ui stroke her face with her fingertips before she pulled away to allow Akane to work more.

Once the makeup was on, Akane bid her and Ui farewell before disappearing out of the dressing room.

"It's almost time so, here, put this on and go stand with the other contestants." Ui said as she slipped a contestant pass around Jun's neck before placing a brief kiss on Jun's lips. "I love you."

Jun smiled even more.

"I love you too."

Ui then lead Jun out to the stage and she motioned to the large group of people standing in a line behind the curtain before she walked over to the judging stand with the rest of Houkago Teatime.

It was then that Jun noticed they were in their No, Thank You outfits; all of them matching perfectly with each other as she moved into the line.

"I can't believe I'm here! I hope Hirasawa-san notices me."

"I hope Nakano-san notices me! I hear she's available."  
"I seriously doubt that, I hear the older Hirasawa has first dibs."  
"I'm just happy to be close to them."

Jun smirked as she listened to the contestants chatter amongst themselves as she mentally prepared herself for the next three days of tests to see if she truly was what Ui is looking for.

"What are you doing here Suzuki?" The question was just as cold as the person who asked it.

Jun's violet eyes became hardened and she glared over at the so-called celebrity.

Those icy blue eyes were staring just as hard into her own.

"What does it look like I'm doing here. I'm in the contest." Jun stated plainly.

Rage contorted his face for a moment and his eyes shifted over to Ui, an action Jun easily caught and caused fury to bubble in her stomach, before her turned back to her.

"Well… may the best bassist win then. I know you're a bassist Suzuki. But know this…" Yukeru hissed as he glared at Jun. "Don't get in my way. You'll only hurt her more."

"I won't allow you to hurt her…" Jun replied, anger lacing her voice before a ring of an alarm tore the intense gaze the two bassists were giving each other.

"_Contestants please get ready! The contest is about to begin!"_

Yukeru shoved Jun aside and walked towards the front of the line, she couldn't help but glare more at him before she calmed herself down and turned to look at Ui.

The brunette was giving her a concerned look.

Jun quickly smiled and gave her a playful wink before getting in line as well.

As the girls of Houkago Teatime entertained, the audience roared while the contestants started getting sheets of music. Jun couldn't help but wonder what this was all about.

As one of the crewmembers handed her the music she began looking over it.

_This is Ui's song Shiny Gems… what do they want us to do with this?_

Jun thought as she looked over the notes before she heard Ritsu over the roar of the crowd.

"So as you all know, we're here to help our very special friend, Hirasawa Ui, find a new band mate! We've decided to cut down the days it'll take to find one from three to two. We did this for many reasons, but the main reason was well… sadly we'll be leaving again so this needs to get done soon."

There was a collective sad groan from the audience before Ritsu continued. "I know you guys will miss us, but don't worry, we'll be back! But that's not the important thing. Today's two contests will consist of two things, thinking on the spot and performing with Ui! The first contest is simple~" Ritsu said as she turned to look at Ui who stood up.

"The contestants were given a sheet of music while we were talking in the beginning. This sheet has one of my three songs on it. Each contestant will bring their own musical knowledge to recreate this song on their bass. It sounds simple… but it's harder then you think. If you can impress me, then that just tips the votes in your favor." Ui said as she smiled kindly towards the audience while Jun looked down at the sheet of music.

_I see… so I have to recreate this._

Jun smirked and patted her bass slightly as she began to read over the notes while trying to think up a good melody for her turn.

"First up is already rather famous, Taka Yukeru!" Ritsu said, trying very hard to hide her disgust before she quickly sat down as the man walked out onto the stage and smirked very arrogantly at Ui.

The brunette gave him an emotionless smile as she motioned him to play.

Jun watched silently as Yukeru began executing the song in his style.

Since Yukeru is well known for being a heavy metal rocker, he incorporated many quick movements and sped up the tempo of the song to fit his rapid hand movements.

Even though his style was impressive to some, Jun found it to be a little distasteful. It was almost like he was completely changing the song so it was his instead of Ui's song, Lovely Sister Love.

Also, Jun hated heavy metal. So making a heavy metal bass version of such a wonderfully brilliant song put Jun on edge.

In fact, she had to sit down and put her bass against the wall and focus very hard on the sheet music in her hand to block out the noise Yukeru was making. Even though she hated it, apparently the crowd loved it.

Jun had to admit, it was a very creative way to interpret the song, but it wasn't a way she enjoyed.

"Thank you very much for that… interesting performance, Taka-san." Ui said as she smiled a little more.

Yukeru smirked as he bowed his head and walked off stage; he was obviously not going to listen to the criticism that Houkago Teatime might to say.

Which didn't sit well with any of the girls.

Jun could easily see the frustrations in each of their faces.

Tsumugi looked like she wanted some tea, really badly.

Mio was rubbing her temples slightly.

Ritsu's fists were clenched tightly in her lap.

Azusa looked ready to jump up and stop Yui from throttling the guy, because her senpai looked extremely pissed.

Thankfully enough though, they seemed to calm down rather quickly before the cameras turned back on them. Jun figured they had a lot of training to hold in their emotions like that once the cameras were on them again.

Jun watched as another contestant got up. As she watched this guy do his own rendition of Lovely Sister Love Jun started noticing people looking frantic and worried. Some of them were hugging their instruments as close as possible while eyeing anyone that was around them.

Jun became confused as the why people were being so paranoid when she noticed something about her own bass.

Eyes went wide as she began searching the area around her.

Where was her bass!

Jun looked at the line of people, watching as it became smaller and smaller since some contestants had to drop out because their instruments were, like her, lost or the strings had been cut.

Someone was clearly trying to sabotage the contestants and that was why most of them looked paranoid.

_That means… oh god I have to find my bass!_

Jun quickly took off sprinting around the studio trying to find any signs of her beloved instrument.

And she knew she didn't have time, the line for the contestants was getting shorted by the minute.

* * *

Ui was getting very concerned as she watched some contestants walk out of the studio with broken instruments and some of them had even lost their instruments.

This was obviously not an accident.

Ui felt a hand grab her own and she looked over to see Yui, looking just as worried.

"Ui, do you think…?"

"I don't know Onee-chan, but… I'm worried." Ui said as she looked over some of the saddened contestants. "And… I'm really upset for them… some of them really wanted to play for us and now they won't get to… and I bet money I know who is doing this." Ui said with a frown as she clutched her fist tightly together before Yui tightened her grip.  
"We can't do anything unless we catch him in the act…"

"I know." Ui said with a soft sigh.

She silently hoped Jun's bass was all right and that her girlfriend was going to be just fine.

"Next up is Suzuki Jun…" As soon as the announcer said this the Houkago Teatime perked up, smiling brightly, almost unable to hold in their joy at getting to hear their friend play.

Ui even looked rather happy when she heard her girlfriend's name.

However, as time ticked by and it took longer for Jun to show up, Ui suddenly realized something bad must have happened.

Jun had suffered the same faith as many of the other contestants suffered.

"Oh no." Ui whispered as she frowned sadly.

* * *

Jun literally opened almost every door she could find, praying that her bass wasn't smashed into pieces or every string cut.

She knew she was up next and she didn't have her bass anywhere!

Why did this have to happen now!

It was just her luck that she'd lose her bass on one of the most important days of her li-

Jun quickly stopped when she noticed one of Yukeru's bodyguards looking around all shifty eyed before he closed the door to a janitor's closet and he began walking away like he hadn't done anything wrong.

Jun tilted her head slightly and quickly ran up to the door and pulled it open.

Inside she saw a there had been a few instruments in there, most of them were fine, but there were two that looked like they had seen better days.

Then her eyes fell on her own bass.

Jun quickly grabbed it out of the closet and hugged it close.

"Oh thank god, that little… Oh crap!" Jun quickly pulled the strap on her shoulder and bolted for the stage.

* * *

"It seems like Suzuki-san is unable to compete." The announcer said.

Ui was about to protest when Jun skidded to a stop in front of the band.

There seemed to be a loud collective gasp from the audience before Jun turned her eyes up to Ui through her matted hair.

Chocolate eyes met violet.

Jun gave her a reassuring smile as sweat dripped down her brow and she inhaled deeply.

_Watch me play for you Ui. I'll play no matter how tired I am right now. I want you to see what I can do… what I can do for you._

Jun began to strum her bass as if she were playing the guitar.

Her rendition of Shiny Gems was almost exactly like it, however she through in her own flare here and there.

She sped up the tempo slightly while she strummed along happily to the upbeat song.

Her emotion filled eyes never leaving Ui's as her fingers flew, going off complete memory on the song as well as passion.

The song slowly came to an end with Jun striking the last note softly as she bowed her head, allowing the note to drag on before she placed her hand over the strings to stop the sound.

The crowd went just as wild as when Yukeru played.

Jun even looked over the contestants to find him and she had to hold in the smile that would have spread her lips when she noticed the fury on his face.

She then turned to look at the smile that was on Ui's face and she could tell that she had indeed impressed the brunette.

"That was lovely!" Tsumugi yelled out as she clapped for Jun along with the rest of the band.

"It was unique yet it kept the same style, very nice. You have a wonderful talent, Jun-chan." Mio replied as she gave the younger bassist one of her small smiles.

"Jun-chan," Ui started as she stood up and clapped along with everyone else, "I'm very impressed with how you interpreted that… thank you for playing that for me." The young Hirasawa bowed her head as Jun did the same before she walked off stage. She sighed softly as she sat down in her chair and wiped her forehead of the sweat.

She was so sure she wouldn't make it on time, yet by some good grace of God she was able to get there before it was too late. Jun then noticed Yukeru walking towards her and she instantly hid her bass behind her and stood up, trying to make herself look as threatening as possible.

"I wanted to… congratulate you on such a wonderful job." Yukeru hissed as he snarled at Jun. "You were almost too late… did you misplace your bass or-"  
"No… someone stole it and hid it in a closet. Strange how your bass didn't suffer the same fate… you looked extremely confident that nothing bad would happen to it.." Jun said firmly as she took a step forward, as if daring him to make a move.

Yukeru seemed to shrug off the dare and he turned away from her, but not before growling out softly.

"I mean it when I said stay away from her, Suzuki. I can do so much to her… you can't protect her forever." With that last sentence uttered he went to get ready for the next round.

Jun snarled softly to herself as she watched him walk away.

_What does he mean by that? She has bodyguards that can protect her when I'm not around… where does he get the gall to even think he… gah whatever._

Jun brushed off the threat, thinking it was impossible for Yukeru to actually hurt Ui in anyway as she turned back to her bass.

She instantly felt arms wrap around her and someone kiss her cheek over and over again.

"Jun-chan!"

"A-Ack! Ui?" Jun quickly felt those skilled hands turn her around before lips pressed ever so gently against her own making her body go numb for a second.

Once Ui pulled back Jun gave her a goofy grin before hugging her tightly.

"What was that for?" Jun asked after they broke apart.

"I was so worried you wouldn't make it out on time…" Ui whispered as she buried her face into the bassist's neck while she rubbed Jun's shoulders slowly. "I was afraid he got your bass too…"

"He did, but I happened to find it before anything bad happened to it, thankfully." Jun said softly as she gave Ui a kiss on the temple. "But I don't think you should be hugging me right now… I'm kind of sweaty."

At this Ui just laughed softly making Jun blush deeply.

"That's hardly a problem after last night…"

Just before Jun could say anything else Ui pulled away and gave her a small paper.

"This is for the next contest. It'll be in an hour. Please go see Akane-san for some… touching up on your makeup." Ui said as she reached out to stroke one of the marks that was slowly coming into view on Jun's neck.

The touch caused a shiver to go down Jun's spine before she nodded slowly.

"O-Okay Ui…"

The brunette smiled before she waved goodbye and she quickly walked back towards the stage.

Jun watched Ui leave before looking down at the paper in her hand.

"Come With Me?" Jun whispered the words softly as she tilted her head in confusion.

Once her makeup got fixed and none of those love bites were visible, Jun made her way back to the stage area to find most of the contestants gone except for just a few people and Yukeru. It became apparent to her that most the contestants didn't want any trouble with the Ex-Atomic Crisis bassist and just left on their own.

Jun wasn't like that though; she was going to stick out the torture she knew she'd have to endure with that man. After all, and if she wanted to protect Ui from him she'd have to take his aggravated assaults.

Jun may have not understood the meaning behind Ui's paper, but she was trying to give her a hint at what they would do next.

It became apparent once Ui walked out onto the stage with her guitar in her hands as she held a microphone up to her mouth. She gave the audience a cheerful smile before she began talking.

"Our next contest is something Houkago Teatime talked me into having. I have given the contestants each a piece of paper with a song on it. They will perform that song… with me. The more creative you are with the song and how well you follow me will determine if you pass or not." Ui said as she smiled brightly towards the contestants.

Jun blinked a few times before finally looking at the piece of paper Ui had given her.

_Oh, so that's what she meant by giving me this…_

Jun began to try and remember how the song went when one of the other contestants came up to her. She tilted her head slightly as the man extended a cup of water towards her with a rather nervous smile on his face.

"Suzuki-san, I really admired y-your performance before… so I went and got you a drink. Please except it!" The young man said as he bowed his head.

Jun would think it was rude of her not to except such a offering since the man obviously looked like he had worked up the courage to give the cup to her, so she accepted the drink and bowed back.

"Thank you, I wish I could say the same, but I was running around trying to find my bass, so I'm afraid I must have missed yours." Jun said as she rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "I promise I'll pay more attention this time around."

The man almost looked like he was stricken with grief before he bowed his head once more.

"T-Thank you Suzuki-san… please be careful this round." The man whispered the last part softly before he wandered off out of sight.

Jun looked slight confused by the man's antics however she was very thirsty thanks to running around so much so she downed the small cup of water and sighed softly as the cold water ran down her raw throat, soothing it greatly.

"I'll go first, now watch a real pro… and maybe you can learn something from this Suzuki." Yukeru said boldly as he shot Jun a glance before grinning almost knowingly.

"Fine, by all means Taka, show me your moves." Jun said as she snarled at the man as he walked on stage as Ui motioned to him.

Jun then watched as Yukeru and Ui played Let's Go together.

Jun almost wanted to run on stage and punch the man across the face at some points during the song. He was going out of his way to make Ui follow him instead of him following her, plus he was once again trying very hard to make the song his in every way possible.

Jun knew that if they had ever gotten together, Ui would probably have strangled the man herself since he was so needy and arrogant; always having to be first at everything. Even right now as Jun watched the two of them play, she could tell that Ui was not enjoying a moment of it. She was obviously getting frustrated with his rushed tempo and by the time the song was done she quickly ushered him off stage while Ritsu and Mio quickly got on stage to occupy the masses.

Jun wanted to follow by her eyes caught site of Tsumugi who was using her hands to tell Jun to stay where she was.

It wasn't long before Ui was back on stage and Yukeru was sitting on a chair glaring at the ground.

Jun snickered to herself.

_That's karma for you. I love you karma._

Jun then noticed Ui was motioning her on stage.

_I'll show you how to really play with someone you love, you jackass. Watch and learn yourself._

Jun quickly made her way on stage and stood beside Ui; the two of them regarding each other intimately without saying anything.

It was in their eyes and how their bodies moved as Ui began the song.

Jun followed obediently, allowing Ui full control of the song. As they played, Jun would take the lead at some points, but only when Ui allowed her too. Which happened a lot more then when Yukeru was playing. It was obvious that Ui trusted Jun a lot and allowed her to take the song into her own hands much more often and the song came out sounding so much better as well.

Jun was a bit jealous that she never actually got to play with Ui before and wished she had gone to the same school.

If they had been friends in high school, Jun would have already met her dreams and she wouldn't have gotten into that stupid waitress business in the first place.

_I guess that really doesn't matter. I have a chance; a really good chance at that, to be with someone who loves music just as much as I do… and not to mention one of the most wonderful people in the world to ever… love me back._

Jun spared Ui a sideways glance, smiling brightly when she noticed Ui catch the movement to smile back.

The song ended and both her and Ui gave the crowd a bow before they walked off stage towards the same direction she took Yukeru.

"That was wonderful Jun-chan! You read me so well, I was so frustrated after Taka-san I didn't think you'd be able to follow me." Ui said gratefully as she hugging the slightly taller girl close before kissing her cheek.

Jun rubbed the back of her head a little before putting her arms around Ui to return the hug.

"I'm glad I was able to read you, it honestly wasn't that hard. I just let you do what you wanted to do." Jun said as she smirked a little. Ui pulled away and smiled before her eyes seemed to dull a little as she looked directly behind Jun.

Jun blinked a little and turned to see what she was looking at.

Yukeru was standing not too far from them, his eyes narrowed at Jun, but there was a grin on his face.

Why was he grinning like that?

Jun then felt her face become flushed and she began to have trouble seeing as shapes and colors began to blur together.

"U-Ui… s-sometins… h-happen... ing…" Jun mumbled out, she suddenly wondered why she had lost control her her mouth as she felt Ui quickly wrap her arms around her.

"Jun-chan!"

Jun could no longer keep her body up, and the last thing she saw before completely losing consciousness was that bastard's snake-like grin.

* * *

Author Note: -GASP- Long chapter is soooooo long! X.x Anyways I'm sorry this took so long for me to get out, I really did work very hard on it. Again sorry it took so long to get it out, I just had so much to write XD

Beta note: Awww I though she was going to pass out on stage like mid-song or something. Ah well. Don't feel like beta-ing anything else tonight. XD


	8. Let Love Down

Let Love Down

"_I told you to get out." Jun hissed as she frowned harshly at the man standing in her door way._

_Just a month after she left home and found an apartment on her own, the man she once called father stood in the doorway._

_He scowled at his daughter as his face began to turn red with anger._

"_Stop this nonsense right now, Jun. What the hell are you trying to accomplish!"_

"...J…yo…ight"

_Jun shook her head, thinking she heard a voice before glaring back at her father._

"_I told you what I was going to do, now just leave me alone! Mom would have let me do what I wanted, I'm an adult now it's time for you to start acting like one too-"_

_SMACK!_

_Jun hit the floor hard, her _face_ throbbing with pain._

_When she realized what had happened she could see her father looking at her just as shocked in his actions as she was._

"_J-Jun I…"  
"G-Get out." Jun hissed softly as she slowly brought herself up on her feet, head still reeling from the hit to her face._

"…Jun…"  
_Her father left without another word as she slammed the door behind him nearly knocking the door off its hinges before she collapsed to the ground and began crying her heart out._

_Why couldn't he understand what she was trying to do?_

_Why didn't he believe in her?_

_Why did he…_

"Jun-chan!"

_Jun's head snapped up, that voice was much clearer now._

_Why was she calling her name?_

_Who was it?_

…

"Jun-chan!"

Ui watched as Jun's eyebrows furrowed softly before relaxing once more.

Goro had carried the younger bassist to the dressing rooms and laid her out on one of the cots that Sachi brought in while the medic began to examine her.

"Will she be all right, Sachi-san?" Yui asked as she watched, just as worried as the rest of the group.

"Looks like she got a nice dosage of a sleeping drug. She isn't running a fever any more and her blood pressure is back down. So she's stable. That's a good sign." Sachi said as she stood up and turned to Ui to give her a reassuring smile. "If she isn't awake by tomorrow morning give me a call, I might be able to wake her up."

Ui nodded slowly before watching Sachi and Goro walk out of the room before shutting the door behind them.

Azusa walked over to Ui and put a reassuring hand on her back as the brunette looked down into Jun's sleeping face.

"Are you sure it was him? You think Taka-san drugged her?" Azusa asked as she felt Yui tense beside her.

"I'm sure of it, but it's like Onee-chan said… we can't do anything since we didn't catch him in the act." Ui said sadly before getting up before turning to Houkago Teatime. "I'm going to take her back to my suite so she can rest before tomorrow. Thank you all for your support and help."

"We should get going anyways, we have to talk to the press and calm everyone down anyway." Ritsu said as she slid a hand through her hair. "Ugh, what a pain."

"I agree, but it's the least we can do for Ui-chan and Jun-chan." Mio said softly as she followed her band mates out the door leaving just Yui, Ui and Jun in the room.

"Ui…" Yui whispered as she turned to her sister with a frown on her face. "I'm worried about all this. He's getting dangerous. Maybe you should just stop the contest and just declare Jun-chan the winner."

Ui sighed softly.

She knew where her sister was coming from and understood her reasoning behind it, but she knew that wouldn't work.

"Onee-chan. You know as well as I that even if I do that… he won't stop trying to get my undivided attention." Ui said as she reached out to stroke Jun's bangs as the young bassist slept. "He's dangerous and until we can catch him in the act, there isn't much we can do. But thank you for your concern Onee-chan." Ui said as she gave her elder sister a smile.

Yui rubbed the back of her neck nervously before sighing and pulling Ui into a hug.

"Okay, I'll help you take Jun-chan to your limo and from there Goro-san can help you carry her to your suite. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Yui said as she stroked her sister's cheek tenderly before smiling a little more.

"Hai, thank you Onee-chan."

* * *

_W-Where… am I?_

_It's so bright in here I can barely see anything._

_Okay it isn't that bright, I can still see my hand when I bring it up to my face… I guess I'm just in a really bright white room… why am I in a room like this?_

"_Jun-chan?"_

_Huh?... that's not the same voice from before… but it still sounds familiar… who's there?_

"_It's me Jun-chan. Wake up sleepy head."_

_Jun looked around the area she was in before her eyes landed on a woman sitting on a small dirty dark green couch, one that was similar to the one her mother use to ha-_

_Jun's eyes went wide._

"_M-Mom?"_

_Jun quickly got up from lying on the ground and quickly made her way over to the woman who had the same colored hair as she did and those same violet eyes._

_She was just how Jun remembered her._

"_Hello Sweetie, did you have a nice nap?"_

"_W-What am I doing here Mom? Where am I?... a-am I d… dead?" Jun asked as worry began to spread across her face._

_The woman smiled and laughed softly._

"_Oh no no, you're not dead. You're just asleep."_

"_So I'm dreaming?"_

"_More or less."_

"_Being a little too cryptic aren't you?"_

"_Perhaps."_

_Jun rolled her eyes and slowly sat down next to her mother and began looking around more._

"_So… why are you here? If this is a dream does that mean you're… not really here?"_

_The woman shrugged._

"_I might be here I might not be…"  
"Mou, enough with the cryptic messages…" Jun quickly turned to her mother and flung her arms around the older woman hugging her tightly. "I missed you! I still miss you… I never see you… please don't be cryptic at a time like this."_

_Jun felt her mother wrap her arms around her tightly before smiling more._

"_Oh Jun-chan… I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. But I can't really tell you if I am real or not, you may just need a dream like this you know?"_

_Jun nodded understandingly as she felt her mother rub up and down her back like she use to._

"_I'm actually here to tell you how proud I am of you. Dream or not, you're doing a wonderful job showing how much you care for that girl Ui-chan."_

_Jun face went bright red._

"_Y-You know a-about that?" Jun asked as she sat back up and began to get slightly panicked._

"_Of course, seeing you play so passionately with your bass is so reassuring. I've been so worried about you before you met her. But it seems that she's been doing a good job at brightening your week with how kind she is."  
"Y-Yeah… she's great. I really wish you could meet her Mom. Dad would never understand."_

"_I wouldn't know about that… I think he really misses you more then you think."_

_Jun once again looked at her mother with confusion in her eyes._

"_He… misses me?"_

_Her mother nodded._

"_He feels terrible… do you think you're the only one who got affected by my… death?"_

_Jun blinked rapidly before she felt tears in her eyes._

_That's right, even though she cried the most during the time of her mother's death, she remembered her father always being stoic and non-caring. She never thought for a moment that was how he dealt with grief._

_Jun closed her eyes tightly and looked down._

"_You must be ashamed with how I dealt with that situation then… I told him to get away from me and I thought he hated me."  
"You'd be surprised… you're still his daughter and he is still very worried about you."_

"_God, I'm such an idiot, I've hurt two of the most important people in my life… I made up with one, perhaps I should look into making up with Dad…"_

"_You should…" Jun's mother said as she smiled brightly. "Well, our time together is up Jun-chan, you should get to waking up, if you don't you'll miss the final contest."_

_Jun's eyes went wide._

"_Please wake me up!"_

"_I will don't worry, but first," Jun watched as her mother leaned in and kissed her forehead softly before hugging her tightly, "you'll be fine, Jun-chan, everything will be okay, and remember this… when in doubt, look to the piers."_

_Jun frowned in confusion._

"_What does that even-"_

"-mean…"

Jun's eyes slowly opened and she began looking around at her surroundings before she quickly sat up. She was once again in Ui's bed, in clean clothing, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

Jun put a hand to her head and rubbed her temples slightly while signing irritably.

"Why do I keep passing out? I think this is the most I've passed out in years." Jun whispered as she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped onto the cold suite floor.

"Ui?" Jun called out as she walked slowly into the living room area of the suite and was a bit surprised at what she saw.

Ui was cleaning and working on Jun's bass diligently, making sure the strings were in tune and set right while making sure there were no dents from Yukeru's mishandlings.

Jun watched her girlfriend silently before she smiled brightly and slowly walked over towards the brunette.

Ui was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Jun sit behind her before she jumped when those arms slid around her neck and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"J-Jun-chan?" Ui whispered as she turned her head to look at the bassist with wide but joyful eyes.

"Hey, miss me?" Jun asked as she smiled a little bashfully.

Ui quickly and carefully set the bass against the couch before turning fully in Jun's arms to plant a kiss against those lips; the force of the kiss knocking Jun over as the two of them giggled.

"I was so worried about you." Ui whispered as she began peppering Jun's face with butterfly kisses.

"Oi oi, I'm fine silly, do I look like I'm in pain?" Jun asked as she laughed softly, trying to pry the overly affectionate Hirasawa off her. "I think I know how Azusa feels now with Yui-senpai." Jun joked as she sat up, pulling Ui up with her so they could share a tender and loving kiss.  
Jun sighed happily as she felt Ui's lips move against her own. After yesterday's rather hard contests and having to deal with Yukeru, both her and Ui were feeling the need for physical contact to help make them feel better.

But then Ui pulled away leaving Jun wanting more.

"Hey, I wasn't done~"

"I'm sorry Jun-chan, but I just realized what time it was… we need to get you dressed so we can get to the studio… and don't give me that look." Ui said as she giggled softly, putting a finger against those pouty lips. "I promise, once today is over with I'll make it worth your while."

Jun grinned at the implications behind that statement before nodding understandingly.

"Okay, I guess I'll be good then and behave myself a little longer." Jun purred as she leaned up to kiss Ui once more before the two of them got to their feet. "Also, thanks for fixing up my bass, you didn't have to."

"I know," Ui replied as she walked over, grabbed the bass, and held it out to Jun, "but I wanted it to be in top condition for today's final contest."

"Well, still… thank you." Jun said as she gave Ui one more kiss before putting the bass in its case and looking around a little. "So, what should I wear?"

Ui grinned slyly.

"I may have something for you already~"

* * *

"Calm down Y-Yui-senpai… a-ah… you're very… mmmph… aggressive today." Azusa moaned out as she felt teeth drag across her sensitive neck before the brunette in question tilted her head up so their eyes could meet.

They had snuck off once more so Azusa could help calm Yui down a bit which meant a little make-out session before returning to their duties.

However, Yui was extremely frustrated with what had happened the day before and even though Azusa tried her best that night to help relieve her of that stress it continued on into the next morning and even when they got to the studio.

So Azusa had pulled Yui off to the side and the two shared a rather passionate kiss that quickly turned into Yui being slightly more aggressive with Azusa then normal.

"Gomen ne, Azunyan… I'm just so irritated that we have to put up with Taka again. I don't want to see his face around here anymore." Yui growled softly as she dragged her tongue tantalizingly against Azusa's exposed collar.

The kouhai tilted her head back and allowed Yui access to all of her neck before gasping out as the older guitarist slipped her hands under the thin shirt.

"A-Ah… I understand. I-It's only one more contest t-though… No marks Yui-senpai…" Azusa moaned out as she felt the searing heat from Yui's mouth travel up the side of her neck to her ear.  
"Understood. Don't want my Azunyan getting jealous looks now do I~" Yui said with a grin as she gave her kouhai's ear a lick before pulling away slightly. She took in Azusa's flustered form before pressing her lips against the twin tailed girl's forehead before pulling away all together as her cell phone buzzed with a new text.

Azusa began fixing her outfit so she could hide the bite marks on her shoulder before looking over Yui's shoulder at the phone in her hand.

"Is it from Ui?"

"Yeah, she's on her way with Jun-chan. Sounds like she is all right… that's good." Yui said with a small smile. "At least that much is okay."

"See? All is fine; he will get a swift ass kicking today during the final contest. I just know Jun will do a good job at that." Azusa whispered as she hugged Yui around the waist.

Yui nodded gently before she turned around full and put her arms around Azusa's thin waist before grinning slyly at the stunned rhythmic guitarist.

"Okay, lets get back to rehearsing… I have a feeling that today is going to become something wonderful. Perhaps with some Mugi-chan cake thrown in at the end." Yui purred out as she began to drool a little.

Azusa rolled her eyes and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and began to wipe her girlfriend's mouth.

"Hai hai, let's go."

* * *

Jun thought she was going crazy when she saw how many people were standing in a line outside of the studio. There were more then yesterday and she was pretty sure that was impossible. She stared at the crowd of people through the tinted windows of Ui's limo before she felt a hand glide over her knuckles before fingers slipped into her hand to grab it gently.

"Are you alright, Jun-chan?" Ui asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Jun gave the brunette a nervous smile before turning her head back towards the crowd before they drove into the restricted area.

"Yeah… I'm just nervous, worried, and excited all in one." Jun said as she pulled her hand out of Ui's grasp before putting her arm around the girl to hug her close. "I know you can't tell me anything about the next contest, but… maybe you can help me relax a little. My heart is going a hundred miles an hour here Ui." Jun whispered as she pressed her lips against Ui's forehead causing the brunette to blush slightly.

"Jun-chan…" Ui smirked a little before she tilted her head slightly and pressed those moist lips against Jun's.

Violet eyes closed slowly before she felt Ui's hands slide up and around her neck pulling her closer.

_Ui… you're going to drive me insane with your kisses._

Jun thought as she felt a tongue dart out to lick the inside of her mouth tantalizingly.

Before Jun could even fully engage in the kiss the brunette pulled away and smirked a little as Jun began to pout.

"I wanted to give you a kiss to help you calm down… we can't do much more then that since the limo has stopped."

"O-Oh, right." Jun whispered softly as she felt Ui pull away to open the door before stepping out. Jun quickly followed and began walking with her when her eyes caught sight of Tsumugi talking to someone who she had never seen before.

Jun tilted her head curiously before her eyes went wide and she remembered the photo on Ui's nightstand.

_That's the girl I saw in Ui's photo, the one with the red glasses…_

"Ne, Ui, who is that?" Jun asked as she stopped the brunette and motioned with her head towards the woman talking to Tsumugi.

Ui's eyes followed Jun's and when they finally caught sight of who she was talking about she let out a rather loud gasp.

"Nodoka-san!"

Tsumugi and the woman turned to look towards them before the blonde smiled knowingly while the bespectacled girl grinned a little.

"Ui-chan."

Jun watched as Ui practically sprinted towards this Nodoka and she quickly wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

Jun smiled a little, it felt like she was watching a family being reunited after years away from each other.

"Jun-chan! Come over here I want you to meet Nodoka-san." Ui called to her, snapping Jun out of her thoughts before she bashfully walked over and bowed her head.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Suzuki Jun."

The bespectacled girl smiled respectfully before bowing her head in return.

"Nice to meet you Jun-chan. I'm Manabe Nodoka, I'm Yui's best friend and a good friend of Ui-chan's." Nodoka said as she gave the brunette a soft pat on the head before turning her attention fully to Jun.

"I've been watching your progress for a while now Jun-chan, so I wanted to come and watch the last contest to make sure everything turns out okay in the end. I've hear some rather… disturbing things concerning a certain rock star by the name of Taka Yukeru."

At the mention of his name Ui frowned harshly before turning her head away from the small group.

"Nodoka-san… he drugged Jun-chan yesterday after the contest… how do you plan on keeping him from doing anything else to her?"

"Don't worry about it Ui-chan, just leave it to me okay?" Nodoka said confidently as she placed a hand on her younger friend's head, patting her again before she turned to Tsumugi and motioned her towards the exit.

"Please get ready for the contest you two, I'm going to take Nodoka-chan around and show her where all the exits are." Tsumugi said as she smiled kindly at the two younger musicians before she and Nodoka walked off.

"What does she do for a living Ui?" Jun asked curiously.

"She's pretty much the head of a large C.E.O company, after we graduated high school her father got her the job and she's been too busy to really see us in person. I wonder if Onee-chan knows she is here." Ui asked softly as she shook her head a little.

"I'm going to go get Akane-san to work on your make up please be at the dressing room in fifteen minutes okay?"

Jun nodded understandingly as she watched Ui wander off before her violet eyes began searching the backstage once more.

"Fifteen minutes huh? I wonder what I can do till then…" Jun mused to herself as she began to walk around.

Being backstage now wasn't as near as frightening as it was the first time she was walking around by herself, she was very use to it by now and knowing that Ui loved her really made everything else seem wonderful no matter how scary.

"…Shush! Do you want people to hear you!"

Jun blinked when she heard a hushed voice and she frowned a little as she walked closer towards the corner she heard the voices from and she slowly looked around to see what was going on.

Her eyes widened when she saw Yukeru and Lynn talking.

Lynn didn't look very happy and Yukeru looked like he was trying to explain himself.

"I can't believe it was you who did that yesterday. I thought to myself, 'no no, my cousin my be a little confused, but he isn't crazy,' looks like I was wrong when I thought that!" Lynn yelled furiously.

Yukeru glared at her and he gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Listen to me, you idiot, I'm still me! I just don't trust that Suzuki girl, she does drugs you kno-"  
"Like hell she does, how would you know this? The press? You told me yourself that most of the things the press says is bull shi-"

A hand flew over Lynn's mouth and Jun noticed Yukeru looking livid.  
"I will not have my youngest cousin cussing like that! And not only that, why the fuck don't you believe me!"

Lynn yanked his hand away.

"Oh, so you can cuss but I can't? Ui-senpai has good taste in people Yukeru, why don't you see that, you're letting your jealousy get the best of you."

"I'm just being concerned for Ui's safety, that Suzuki is nothing but trouble-"  
"Yeah, so are you." Lynn hissed as she glared firmly at him. "If you lose we're going home. And you're going to apologize to your band for saying those awful things about them."

Yukeru looked ready to throttle poor Lynn, his hands were shaking and his face was hardened into a very harsh frown, one that Jun was sure would scary the younger girl, but she seemed use to his antics.

"Fine… go sit in your seat… we'll talk after I win."

Lynn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're too confident cousin… learn to be humble in defeat." Lynn said as she walked towards Jun's hiding spot and the bassist quickly hide behind the curtain and held her breath as the two family members walked passed without noticing her.

Jun let the breath she had been holding out and ran her fingers through her hair nervously before looking around.

_So even Lynn-chan thinks he is crazy. When a family member says that there really isn't any hope for you… I hope he doesn't do anything bad to Lynn-chan, she seems like a nice girl and a smart girl too._

Jun then gasped as she remembered she was supposed to meet Ui to get her make up done and she quickly ran towards the dressing rooms to get ready.

Once Jun got her make up on and she looked presentable with her bass strapped around her shoulders she watched as Houkago Teatime began their introduction into the second day.

As she watched Yui and Ritsu talk about the final contest her mind began to race.

It was a bass battle.

Jun had never done anything like a bass battle before and she knew if she wanted to win and keep Yukeru from Ui she'd have to beat him at this contest.

She inhaled deeply before rubbing her temples with her fingers.

She had no idea how she was going to battle someone with her bass. Was it like a song? Did she just play notes? She didn't know.

"What's the matter Jun-chan?"

Jun quickly looked up and noticed Mio standing beside her.

"You look troubled."

Jun gulped at this and she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I… I kind of am. I've never done a bass battle before Mio-senpai. I don't really know what to do." Jun admitted as she looked back into those stormy grey eyes. The alto bassist grinned a little before leaning against the wall.

"What's there to not know? You play your inner emotions during this battle… that's why I'm looking forward to seeing you and Taka-san play… it's going to be pretty intense. But we are saving you for last. He will battle all the other contestants… and if he somehow fails against them, which isn't likely, then we'll know who the real winner is."

Jun nodded understandingly before she began to look around nervously.

"You seem pretty confident that I'll know what to do… what if I don't?"

Mio smiled kindly at this.

"You'll know Jun-chan… we've watched you come up with something on the spot and we've watched you play wonderfully with our Ui-chan… you'll be fine. Just play with that passion you hide within yourself." With one last smile, Mio walked to her spot on the judging panel.

Jun watched her leave before she turned to look over at Ui who was smiling brightly at her.

_I'll do my best for you Ui… and the rest of Houkago Teatime as well. _

Jun nodded confidently to herself as she sat down and began strumming absentmindedly as she tried to imagine herself in a bass battle without disturbing the other contestants.

It wasn't much later when Jun got to witness Yukeru's playing style first hand.

She watched as he dominated each bass battle that the contestants tried to bring to him. She also couldn't help but think he was playing a bit too confidently.

His style consisted of him constantly bashing his opponent's own sounds with his, trying to make them lose their confidence so they would just give up instead of trying to match his pace.

It was then Jun formulated her plan.

When the final contestant before Jun walked off stage, completely beaten, Jun slung her bass strap over her shoulder and walked onto the stage.

The roar of the crowd was deafening, but Jun didn't hear them.

Her focus was on Yukeru.

Intense violet glared into cold icy blue.

"I hope you're ready to finally admit defeat, Suzuki." Yukeru said firmly as he positioned his bass before setting his fingers against the strings.

"Not in the least, Taka…" Jun said confidently as she gave her bass an affectionate pat before smirking towards Yukeru.

He frowned at this before grinning largely.

Houkago Teatime watched in awe as Yukeru started the battle.

The black bass sung tauntingly towards Jun's custom white bass, using fast unpredictable movements while not giving Jun any chance to keep up what so ever.

However, Jun was ready for this, after watching him beat down contestant after contestant, she picked up his style, and she had a counter.

As she watched for Yukeru to hit the peak of the movement Jun began strumming, hitting the higher notes causing her bass to wail loudly like a guitar would, except it was still a pitch or two lower, but it was high enough to Yukeru's bass to get drowned out, which made him fumble slightly before staring at Jun with wide eyes.

Jun smirked.

Her bass cried out, jabbing Yukeru's bass teasingly as she beckoned him to try harder to make her lose.

Each stroke of her strings against her fingers made Jun realize why she loved the bass so much. Stroke a string right and the bass could easily sound just like a guitar in its own way and it could easily over take someone who was trying to just throw her off with the fast pace of his movements.

Yukeru growled softly as he took the pitch of his bass up to match hers, trying to make her stumble over her notes while trying to gain the lead once more, because as it stood right now he had to follow her.

Jun grinned as both basses began talking to each other.

It was a loud debate; one Jun wished she could understand.

Her bass argued its point by driving home loud commanding tones that were accompanied with deep sensual notes as its back up while Yukeru's bass stated the same point over and over again.

Jun could practically hear Yukeru saying, "You're not going to win this, I am the best!" but she wouldn't allow him to say that much longer.

Jun began to speed up, forcing Yukeru to speed up as well, both basses wailing harmoniously together in a bitter sweet way before something amazing happened.

Yukeru's bass gave a loud shriek before two of his four strings on his bass snapped.

The frantic playing he was doing had finally caused his bass to give up before he was willing to admit defeat.

His wide stunned icy blue eyes darted from his bass to Jun who continued to play confidently.

Jun tried to convey what she felt through her bass since Yukeru could no longer play.

_When you play too hard and too rough, you'll never be able to keep up with me. I may play loud and I may play fast, but I'm gentle and I'm kind to my bass… but not only that, I'm kind to the people around me. I hope you learned at least that from this, Taka!_

Jun thought as she struck the final cord and allowed the note to continue on before finally allowing it to die to silence.

The stadium was deadly silent.

Then Jun's ears began to ring as the crowd of people began screaming their approval and obvious love for the clear winner.

Chants of "Suzuki-san" and "Jun-chan" could be heard within the roar of applauds and yells.

"It's clear who the crowd choose to win! Let's give it up for the clear winner of this contest! Suzuki Jun!" Ritsu yelled into the microphone as she and the rest of her band mates ran up to the out of breath girl and began patting her on the back and giving her compliments on her wonderful performance.

Then her eyes caught sight of Ui who was walking over with a small ribbon with a medal attached to the end of it before smiling bashfully.

"What's that for?" Jun asked as she smiled teasingly.

"Well… it was the director's orders… I have to put this around your neck to… signify that you won. Lower your head please." Ui said.

Jun could hear the happiness in her voice that she was trying to hide and almost laughed softly before she lowered her head and allowed Ui to slip the medal onto her neck.

"I'm so happy you won Jun-chan… congratulations!"

Jun laughed as Ui threw her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly before her eyes went to Yukeru.

He was furious.

Lynn was beside him giving Jun a happy smile before she reached down to help her cousin to his feet since he collapsed once he realized he lost. But what worried Jun was Yukeru yanked his hand away from his young cousin and shoved her away before disappearing behind the stage.

Jun watched as Lynn chased after him before neither one reappeared.

Jun then realized she was being pulled backstage as well towards the dressing rooms while Houkago Teatime began chatting animatedly about how amazing the battle was.

"You were right Mio! That was amazing! I've never seen anyone play the bass that well before!" Ritsu yelled as she swung an arm around Mio's shoulders, the two of them laughing loudly.

"I told you Ui knew how to pick them! Whew! That was some amazing skills you got that Jun!" Azusa said as she forced her way between Ui and Jun and put her arms around the both of them. "The three of us need to play together some time, I'd really enjoy that." Azusa said softly as she smiled brightly. "And I know we will since you're officially part of Ui's band now!"

"Uuuui~ I'm so happy for you!" Yui yelled out as she playfully tackled her sister from behind, hugging her tightly while nuzzling the side of her face.

"Hehe, Onee-chan! Stop it!" Ui yelled out playfully as Tsumugi and Nodoka walked into the room and the blonde grabbed Jun a cup full of tea and handed it to the exhausted girl.

"Here, think of this as a 'welcome to the group' cup of tea… plus it'll help calm you down. You must be so full of adrenaline." Tsumugi stated as she chuckled.

Jun bowed her head and took a sip, eyes closing in bliss as the cool, refreshing liquid slid down her raw throat.

"Thank you, Mugi-senpai." Jun said happily. She was pulled to one of the comfy couches and was pushed to sit down on it before being bombarded with questions about where she learned to play bass like that and how long she had been playing.

Ui watched from afar as her sister's friends began questioning her girlfriend before she turned to Nodoka.

"I need to go grab something real quick, if you could keep an eye on Jun-chan for me that would mean a lot to me."

"Of course, be careful okay? I don't know where Taka-san went off to." Nodoka said softly, making sure Ui heard her warning.

The brunette nodded understandingly before walking off towards her limo.

Once she was a good distance away from the dressing room, and as soon as her limo and her bodyguards came into sight she felt her pulse begin to race as Yukeru stepped out from the shadows right in front of her.

"Taka-san!"

"G-Gomen, Ui. I didn't mean to startle you." Yukeru said almost emotionlessly.

Ui was a bit put off by this, had losing the contest actually hurt him that much?

"It's… okay. What do you want, I'm kind of busy."

"I actually have a… confession to make… well no not even a confession, I just… need to apologize."

Ui tilted her head in confusion before smiling a little.

_Perhaps he sees the error of his ways. That's wonderful!_

"Okay… what's wrong?"

"First… I'm sorry for being such a creep. I just really loved you…" Yukeru said softly. "And I'm sorry for all the things I did during this contest. I want to right the wrongs that I have done."

"Oh Taka-san… it's okay." Ui said as she looked back towards her bodyguards and nodded her head, giving them the signal that all was fine and they could get to the limo before her. As they disappeared from view Ui turned back to Yukeru.

"I'm very happy you decided to tell me this Taka-san, it means you're growing up and I'm- M-Mph!" Ui suddenly found it very hard to breath as some type of cloth was pushed against her mouth and nose. When she inhaled she felt it get very hard to breath and her eyes began to close without her permission. It took her a long time to realize that cold uncaring smile was back on Yukeru's face as he wrapped his arms around her tightly before the unfocused chocolate eyes stared into cold and now very calm icy blue eyes.

"You're mine now, Ui."

* * *

"That's amazing, so your mother was the inspiration for your bass playing?" Yui asked as she tilted her head slightly obviously loving the stories from Jun and getting to know her sister's girlfriend a bit better.

Jun also loved the attention; she loved how nice Houkago Teatime was and how curious they were about her passion. She couldn't wait for that night to be with Ui and to plan about how they were going to do things now that they were in a band together.

"Ne, where is Ui-chan anyways?" Ritsu asked as she stretched out. "We should go to one of those fancy restaurants and have a feast, courtesy of us."

"Mou, Ritsu. I think Jun-chan would want to rest after this." Mio said as she smirked a little.

"Well good point, but still."

"Actually Ui-chan went to go get something real quick, she should be back soon tho-"  
A knock on the dressing room door caused Nodoka to stop talking and turn curiously to see who it was.

Jun's eyes went wide when she saw it was Lynn and she seemed very out of breath and was very pale as well.

"Isn't that Takashi-san, Ui-chan's kouhai and Taka's cousin?" Ritsu asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah, what are you doing her Lynn-chan?" Jun asked as she stood up, suddenly a cloak of dread began to cover her as Lynn looked up at her with worry and fear in her eyes.  
"I-It's Yukeru!... I tried to stop him! Really I did! B-but he… h-he isn't the s-same anymore… I-I'm so sorry… H-He took Ui-senpai!"

Everyone in the room stopped moving as shock settled in.

Jun was sure she heard Yui's cup of tea hit the floor and shattered.

_Oh no…_

* * *

Author Notes: MWAHAHAH! Another cliffhanger! I love these things, such wonderful little tools of destruction~ Anyways, I had such a hard time writing the bass battle since I've never seen one before so that was new and I hope it was okay. Please tell me other wise…OH also, I'm working on Virus again so expect the next chapter to be out sometime before Sunday!~

Beta note: Aww. I thought we weren't going to tell your readers that Ui was kidnapped right before you went to the cliff. Ah well, still fun. Also: by "I'm working on Virus," She means "I'm working on the last chapter of Virus. I'm totally working backwards!" …It's because we're cool. XD

^This post is LIES! I'm working on the next chapter of Virus as well as the last. –playful glare at her beta reader-


	9. Monster

Monster

"Hello? This is Akiyama Mio; I want to report a missing person. No this isn't a joke!" Mio yelled frantically into her phone as Azusa stood beside her in a similar situation.

It seemed the police didn't believe that the famous rock stars themselves would actually call them to report that someone had gone missing and that someone was Ui.

Everything had twisted into chaos after Lynn had told them Ui was missing and Yukeru was the culprit.

Ritsu and Tsumugi had to grapple Yui to the ground to make sure she didn't go running off in a blind rage to find her missing sister.

"Let me go! I have to find her!"

"Yui! Calm down! You running off will not help solve things right now!" Ritsu yelled as she kept a firm grip on the thrashing girl.

"You don't understand! Ui needs me! He could be… c-could be… Let me go!" Yui yelled out as she began twisting her body to get out of the strong grasp of her friends.

Jun saw where that thought process Yui had was going. She was worried about that as well. She was worried about a lot of things.

She was pacing the dressing room while everyone around her was trying to do something to help ease the chaos.

Sawako and Nodoka were talking about their options for where Ui might be to Lynn since she was the closest too Yukeru and would probably know where he would take her, but the younger girl shook her head. She had just as much of an idea where he would take her as the rest of them.

But she did try calling him over and over again, but she figured he had turned off his phone in case she did try to call.

Jun finally walked out of the dressing room and sat down in one of the chairs outside and let out a frustrated sigh before putting her face in her hands.

"Ui… where are you?"

* * *

… _My head hurts… w-where am I?_

As chocolate eyes opened, Ui found she was unable to see anything at all.

_Something… must be covering my eyes. And my mouth it seems. What happened?_

Ui tried to move any part of her body, but she came to the conclusion that she had been tied rather tightly to a chair and had been slumped over for… she didn't even know how long she had been out.

"Good, you're finally awake." A cold voice said before Ui felt breathe tickle her ear, making her tense in fear.

_N-Now I remember… T-Taka d-did something to knock me out… oh God…_

"Don't be afraid, Ui. I'm not going to hurt you… yet."

Ui whimpered when she felt a cold hand against her cheek, making her try her best to curl up in the chair she was sitting in. However the restrains gave very little moving room.

"I gave you a chance to do this peacefully and you didn't even consider it. I feel… like you stabbed me in the back. I should show you exactly how that feels."

Something cold and flat pressed against her other cheek and her eyes widened under the cloth over her eyes. At first, she didn't know what it was till she felt the razor edge press against her jaw.

She began shaking uncontrollably as Yukeru kept talking.

"What's so great about that Suzuki girl anyway? She's a girl! Not only is that… sinful, but I'm infinitely better in every way. Tell me what you two did… I'm going to take off the cloth around your mouth so you can answer me… if you scream, I'll make sure you never scream again."

Ui gulped softly before she felt the cloth around her mouth loosen and fall away.

She was terrified.

So scared for her life, that she couldn't even make a sound.

"Don't make me ask again Ui."

"…w-w-we d-didn't do… a-anyth….thing." Ui finally said, the volume of her voice going up and down as she tried to keep a leveled voice, but the fear coursing through her made it very difficult.

Ui heard an irritated sigh before she felt him grab a handful of her hair and yank backwards making Ui yelp out before the knife was pressed against the pulse on her neck.

"Don't lie to me!" Yukeru yelled. Ui could hear his voice echo off the walls of wherever they were. "I hate it that you lie to me so much. Do you think I enjoy this! Do you think for a moment that I like seeing you… like this."

Ui didn't say anything. Her voice went into hiding like she wished she could do. She didn't want to be here.

She thought about her friends, her sister, then of Jun.

She wanted to be with Jun badly right now, be in those comforting arms and hear that sweet voice again.

Ui felt Yukeru let go of her hair before the knife disappeared from her neck. Her body began to relax a little before the cloth was placed back over her mouth and she heard the man walk away slowly.  
"I'll ask you again in thirty minutes. If you don't give me the right answer… well… Suzuki will be the only member of your band."

If it wasn't for the cloth around her eyes she would have felt the tears falling; however thanks to the cloth, it just got wet around her eyes.

She wished she could call out; maybe someone would hear her if it wasn't for the bindings, but she figured it was useless. She'd die before then.

Ui then decided to try and buy her friends time to find her. There had to be some form of clue that they could find about her whereabouts. She'll just have to keep Yukeru occupied till then.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Mio asked as Azusa turned off her phone and shook her head.

"Nothing. The police don't seem to believe me either…" Azusa turned to Yui who was still struggling and she quickly made her way over to the enraged girl and cupped her cheeks while Ritsu and Tsumugi held her down. "Shh… Yui-senpai… it's okay calm down… shh." The gentle strokes from her girlfriend as well as that soothing voice slowly calmed Yui down to the point where she had stopped thrashing and was resting her head against Azusa's shoulder.

"I-I'm worried about her A-Azunyan… she's probably scared right now… what if he hurt her? I can't just stay here-"  
"I know Yui-senpai, but you have to think logically on this… Taka-san isn't in the right state of mind… if you do managed to find her and Taka-san is near her… he could kill her. That's why we have to think about this okay?"

Yui whimpered softly as Azusa uttered the word 'kill' in this situation, but she nodded understandingly, allowing Ritsu and Tsumugi the chance to let her go without her running off.

Jun watched in amazement as Yui stood up and wrapped her arms around the smaller guitarist before burying her face into her neck.  
"Azunyan…"

Azusa continued to rub up and down Yui's back as Jun finally turned away to look over at Nodoka, Sawako and Lynn.

"Lynn-chan, are you sure there wasn't any hint he dropped before he kidnapped her? Any at all?" Jun asked as she walked over slowly. She was very worried; fear was rushing through her system like a river of lava. It felt too hot in the room they were in and even after her little break outside, she still felt like she was on fire.

"N-No… If you want I can try calling him again. I mean… it's worth a try." Lynn said as she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing his number once more.

Jun knew this was a long shot but after all that had happened that day, what could possibly be the harm in trying to call him once more.

After what seemed like forever, Jun watched as Lynn's face lit up a little and she stared straight into those violet eyes as she began to talk.

"A-Ah, Yukeru! I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages! Why did you turn off your phone, I've been so worried…"

Jun then watched as Lynn's face became confused as she listened hard to what her cousin was saying.

"What?... What do you mean by… wait a moment Yukeru-" Lynn suddenly pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief before turning her eyes back to Jun.

"What?" Jun asked worriedly.

"I don't know… he didn't make any sense."  
"Well tell us, maybe it'll give us an idea where he is." Nodoka said firmly as she stared the poor girl down.

Lynn nodded before taking a deep breath.

"He said something about Ui liking fish… and that maybe if he took her somewhere close to the docks she'd be happy."

"Fish? Why would he be talking about fi-" Suddenly Jun went silent.

"Jun-san?" Lynn whispered as she noticed the faraway look in the older girl's eyes.

_Fish?... The docks? The Piers? W-Was that what mom was trying to tell me? Did she foresee this? Either way I think I'm going to take this chance. It's the best lead we even have._

"Thank you Lynn-chan, you may have helped so much!" Jun instantly bolted out the door and she tried to think of what she could do to get to the piers when she heard someone running after her.

"Jun-chan! Wait!"

Jun came to a stop; heart pounding furiously in her chest as she turned to look at Yui, who was chasing after her along with Azusa.

"You know something don't you? Let me come with you! She's my sister and I don't want anything happening to her as much as you do."

"Yui-senpai… I… I'm not even sure myself if I know exactly where she is, but… for starters I think I know the area." Jun said as she panted softly.

"Where?" Yui asked, a harsh frown on her face as her hands were clutched into fists.

"The piers… if Taka was talking about fish and Ui liking fish then… that's a place to start."

"But Jun, that could be any place near the ocean, it can't just mean the piers." Azusa said worriedly. "If we go running off on just this, we could end up wasting time-"  
"Or it could be spot on! Azusa, this is the best lead we have had all day… I'm not going to stand here and wait. I'm going to go look for the girl I happen to love!"

Azusa looked stunned by the words and was about to retort when she felt Yui's hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, Azusa… stay here and keep your phone on. I'll call you if we find anything okay?" Yui said firmly.

Azusa noticed the lack of nickname and knew Yui was being serious about this so she nodded worriedly and gave the older guitarist a kiss before running back towards the dressing room.

"Yui-senpai? You should go with her-"  
"No, I'm going with you. We'll take my motorcycle. It's faster and more maneuverable." Yui said sternly.

Jun had never heard Yui talk like this; even in interviews, the guitarist gave off waves of air headedness, yet apparently if you mess with her sister, Yui turns into someone else.

Jun just nodded and followed Yui towards the private garage of the studio where the slick black and red motorcycle waited.

Yui quickly put her helmet on and handed the extra to Jun before swinging her leg over the vehicle; revving it up as Jun got on as well once her helmet was on.

"Hold on tight and move with me. Okay? I'm not going to be slow with this." Yui said loudly over the roaring engine.

"O-Okay." Jun said worriedly, but she tightened her grip on Yui's waist as the lead guitarist sped out of the garage and down the streets towards the piers.

Jun buried her face into the older Hirasawa's back as she sped through lights and stop signs, not even bothering to slow down for people walking across the street either. She just zoomed right passed them without even blinking an eye.

Jun thought for a few moments this might be how she would die, however once she opened her eyes again she noticed they had come to a stop and were near the piers.

"What's your plan Jun-chan? There are a lot of warehouses around here…" Yui said worriedly as she pulled her helmet off along with the still shaking Jun.

After recollecting herself, Jun looked around a little and frowned slightly.

Which warehouse would Ui be in? Would she be okay?

"What I think we should do is you start from one end I'll start from the other… and we meet in the middle. Or whichever one of us gets to the other faster… that way we'll have searched all of them and if we do find something… let's exchange numbers on that note."  
"Ah, good idea." Yui said as she pulled out her phone and the two of them gave each other their phone numbers before pocketing them.

"Okay so… you go start down that way and I'll start here okay? If you see anything or find her… please call me." Yui said worriedly as she got on her motorcycle and started it up again.

"I will Yui-senpai!" Jun yelled over the engine before watching Yui speed off towards the other end.

Jun turned to look at the warehouse on her right and swallowed hard before sneaking towards it.

_Don't worry Ui, I'll find you, just hang in there._

Jun searched warehouse after warehouse trying to find her lost lover, but with each metal warehouse searched from top to bottom and nothing could be found, Jun was beginning to think the dream had been just that… a dream, nothing useful what so ever.

She was about to give up when she noticed something about a particular warehouse she was about to check out.

There in the doorway of one of the warehouses was a yellow ribbon.

Jun pick it up and inspected it closely.

It was indeed Ui's. Jun could tell by the smell, Ui used a very wonderful and sweet shampoo that was still on this ribbon.

"Ui…" Jun whispered as she looked at the door and she slowly opened it, trying not to make a sound as she slipped into the warehouse as quietly as possible.

* * *

Ui was half-conscious by the time she heard the footsteps once more, she inhaled sharply before bracing herself for some type of pain as she felt the cloth get untied around her mouth as well as her eyes.

Temporary blindness set in when she noticed she was under an intense bright light before she found herself in someone's shadow.

She was about to open her mouth when something painful struck her cheek nearly knocking her and the chair she was tied to over.

"A-Ah!"

"Your sister is somewhere around here! I heard her motorcycle… how the fuck were you able to contact her!" Yukeru hissed as he once again grabbed a handful of Ui's hair and yanked her head to one side exposing her neck to him. "I'd hate to hurt someone as beautiful as you." The man said dangerously as those cold icy blue eyes stared at the exposed skin.

"P-Please… d-don't do this." Ui mumbled softly as she began to shake once more. "Y-You d-don't have to b-be like this… and I… I didn't call her… I d-didn't I swear…"

"Shut up. Did I say you could talk yet!"

Ui whimpered softly as she felt a sharp tug to her hair that made her close her mouth tightly.

"Ui… sweet little Ui." Yukeru hissed as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Ui's ear as he growled threateningly into it. "You better not lie to me this time…"

"Now that we don't have much time left, you better tell me what is so goddamn important about that Suzuki girl." Yukeru growled out as he tugged Ui's hair making her head go back even more so he could stare longingly at her pale neck, cold eyes catching the red marks hidden under the make up.

Ui swallowed hard as she began to feel sweat drip from her brow as she felt the unpleasant hot breath tickle her ear.

The blood in her ears was pumping so hard that she almost couldn't hear the question and her heart was beating harshly against her ribs.

"Tick tock, Ui."

"… s-she's… I…" Ui mumbled softly before she closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. "I love her!"

Her voice echoed off the walls of the warehouse she was in and she was sure the silence that followed was almost like she had gone deaf.

She was terrified to look at the face of her captor since she could no longer feel his breath on her ear, which meant he had completely stopped breathing for a moment.

"You… what?"

Ui heard Yukeru swallow hard against her ear and she closed her eyes tightly and opened her mouth once more.

"I love her. I love Suzuki Jun."

Ui waited for something to happen, for Yukeru to do something, snap, let her go, anything.

The brunette felt the man pull away slightly and her eyes chanced a glance to see if she could read his emotions.

And what she saw scared her even more.

Rage was etched into his face and he quickly gripped Ui around the neck, causing her to gag softly before the chair tipped over and her head smacked the floor hard, making little white spots appear in her vision before she let out a whimpered cry of pain.  
"A-Ack… T-Taka-s-san! S-Sto… op…"

"I don't understand how this happened. You use to be so pure and innocent. But that bitch! She changed you..." Yukeru growled out as he removed his hand from her neck and began to unbutton her blouse while she gasped for breath.

Once she realized what he was doing, she quickly began thrashing around, the ropes around her wrist and ankles causing burns as she yelled out.

"S-Stop! Please!"

"Shut up!" Yukeru yelled as he smacked her across the face once more.

Ui felt tears stream down her face as she tried to ignore the angry words and hateful bites to her neck and continued to scream for help.

"I'll fix this, these marks are from her right?" Yukeru asked as he bit rather harshly against the already red marks causing Ui to yelp out in pain before she began to struggle once more.

"T-Taka! S-Stop! D-Don't do this!"

"What did I say!" Yukeru yelled out angrily as he closed his fist tightly and brought it across Ui's cheek.

The force behind the punch caused Ui's head to snap back and it the cold hard floor causing even more bright flashes of light before she felt her blouse come loose.

Ui was about to scream more when she felt that cloth back around her mouth and her wide tear filled eyes stared up at the ominous figure of Yukeru hovering over her.

"I'll help you understand what you're doing is wrong." Yukeru hissed as he tugged her blouse off her shoulders bearing her bra to the angry world around them.

_Please! Someone! Jun-chan! Onee-chan! Help me! I'm so s-scared! I don't want this to happen!_

Just as he was about to take it off, another voice cried out from behind him.

"You jackass! Get off her!"

Ui's eyes instantly snapped open and she felt the body on top of hers pull away.

_Jun-chan!_

"You little bitch!" Yukeru yelled as he instantly stood up and stalked towards Jun as she ran at him with fists raised.

Ui watched in fear as Yukeru easily dodged the anger filled punches from Jun before his own fist shot out and caught the pigtailed girl in the jaw, easily knocking her to the ground.

Jun groaned softly as she felt her jaw throb in pain and a bruise begin to form.

Yukeru used this chance to grab a metal pipe and brought it above his head.

Jun quickly rolled out of the way as the weapon came down on her spot and she growled out as she kicked the back of Yukeru's leg, making him collapse to one knee and yell out in agony.

Jun then lunged for him but was elbowed in the chest then punched repeatedly in the cheek and forehead. Yukeru then got up and pulled her with him before he head butted her hard.

Ui cried out against the cloth around her mouth when she heard the impact of the hit and could easily see that Jun was now stunned and her limbs became limp.

_Jun-chan! Fight back! Snap out of it!_

Tears began to slide down her cheeks when she watched Yukeru toss Jun to the ground before he began kicking her sharply in the ribs. Each kick caused the girl to yelp out pitifully as the man sneered down at her.

"I hate you! I hate what you've done to my Ui!" He yelled as Jun arched to get away from his kicks. As she turned onto her side to get up, Yukeru just switched to kicking her back, which caused even more pain.

"A-Argh! Y-You bastard!" Jun growled softly. She then cried out again as she felt his hand grab her hair and yanked her to her feet. Intense violet eyes, which were dulled by pain, stared into crazed icy blue.

"Well… now that you're here… I don't have to kill her… yet. I'll kill you first and make her watch." Yukeru then tossed Jun towards Ui, the two girls looking at each other tenderly before Ui screamed against her cloth as Yukeru straddled Jun's waist and his hands went around her throat.

Jun began struggling violently as she felt his thumbs dig into her trachea causing it to close up tightly and refuse to let air pass through it. She began gasping on nothing as she tried to throw Yukeru off with whatever strength she had left, but it was useless.

Her vision began to go dark around the edges and as she was about to pass out, she watched in eerie satisfaction as a fist shot out from the darkness behind Yukeru catching him in the back of the head; making him yell in pain before he was pulled off Jun.

Air quickly made its way back into Jun's lungs as she turned onto her side and began coughing harshly while her hands came up to hold her tender neck.

Jun then turned to look at who had just saved her life and her eyes went wide as she watched Yui punch Yukeru continuously in the face before she yanked him down and shot her knee up into his chest. The result was Yukeru collapsing to the ground and vomiting before Yui pulled him to his feet and slammed his back against the wall.

Jun was still trying to catch her breath after almost being strangled when she heard Ui beside her yell against the cloth.

Violet eyes noticed that Ui was watching Yui attack Yukeru with fearful eyes and she understood what needed to be done.

Jun quickly reached down and began to remove the bindings as well as the cloth before she gasped as Ui quickly, and without fixing her clothing, ran over to her sister's side.

Jun then watched as Ui tried to restrain Yui from killing the man, who was barely breathing from the lead guitarist's beatings, as she quickly got between the two of them to grab her bloodied fists tightly. Jun got up and ran over as well, grabbing Yui to try and help Ui pull her off him.

"Onee-chan! Stop! You'll kill him!"

"So what! He almost… you… and he almost killed Jun-chan! He deserves nothing more then-"  
"No, no he doesn't! He deserves to pay for his crimes, but that doesn't mean death! P-Please don't become like him… please."

That plea from Ui made the eldest sister pause for a moment. She stared wide eyed at the half-conscious man before those emotional chocolate eyes stared into Ui's. The spoke more words then her mouth could and Ui knew right as Yui looked at her fists and saw the blood she had snapped out of her frenzied rage.

The oldest Hirasawa pulled her hands out of Ui's only to wrap them tightly around the younger sibling.

"… U-Ui… Ui…" Yui mumbled weakly as she held her sister close while kissing the side of her head affectionately. "I w-was so w-worried."

"I-I know… I was s-scared too." Ui whispered as she allowed Yui to be as affectionate as she wanted to be.

Jun watched with a small smile at the family members hugging each other tightly before the sound of sirens caught Jun's ears. She then noticed police running into the warehouse to grab Yukeru followed closely by the rest of Houkago Teatime.

"Ui! Yui-senpai! Jun!" Azusa yelled as she ran over to the two sisters and the wounded bassist before giving them a huge hug.

"Ui-chan!" Tsumugi cried out next.

"Thank God you're okay!" Mio said as she got within range of the small group.

"Jesus, you beat the shit out of him Yui… remind me never to hurt Ui-chan." Ritsu mumbled as she looked at the beaten form of Yukeru being rolled out into one of the ambulances before Sachi, Goro, and Kanji ran over to the girls.

"H-How did you… get the police to believe you?" Jun asked as she felt Azusa pull away from the hug.

"Sawako-sensei and Nodoka-san physically went to the police station and told them about the situation… then Yui-senpai called me to tell me where you were and we got here as fast as we could." Azusa said softly, voice full of fear once her eyes caught sight of Yui's bloodied fists. She instantly made her way over to her girlfriend and grabbed hold of her hands before kissing her tenderly on the cheek while Yui buried herself within her kouhai's arms.

"Please move aside. I know you girls greatly missed her, but I need to check Ui-chan and Jun-chan for anything serious." Sachi said as she tried to get Yui to let go of Ui, but the elder sister had a death grip on the younger one.

Ui gave her sister a loving kiss on the forehead before finally removing herself from her grasp to turn to look at Jun.

Before Sachi could even usher Ui away to examine her, the brunette threw herself at the younger bassist and hugged her tightly as she cried into her shoulder.

"J-Jun-chan! Don't you dare do that again! I was so worried you'd… that you'd…"

"O-Oi… I'm okay. A little sore here and there but… I'm not dying… don't cry." Jun whispered as she hugged the distraught girl back. "Where did that calm Ui go? Was that just for Yui-senpai? Come on… relax, I'm fine."

Ui continued to sniffle and cry into girl's shoulder while Jun decided to make Sachi's life easy and began walking Ui towards the personal HTT medical vehicle that Sachi brought and helping the still crying girl inside before Sachi shut the doors and they drove off.

Once in the personal suite, Jun winced and gasped loudly as Sachi prodded her bruised ribs.

Jun was now sitting on Ui's bed without her shirt on so the examination could go by with ease but as the medic continued to prod and poke sensitive bones and muscles, Jun began to wonder if this had any real purpose.

"Looks like you got out of that fight without much damage, Suzuki-san. Few bruised ribs, bruises along your face and jaw, but nothing too bad. You should be fine within a couple of weeks." Sachi said as she began to pack up before handing Jun a few hot and cold packs. "Put one of these on your ribs every night for the next week. It'll help with the swelling."

"Thank you Sachi-san." Jun said as she grabbed her button up shirt and began to try and slide it onto her shoulders, but winced slightly when her arms refused to go any higher than just a little without hurting.

"Thank you Sachi-san, you can go now." Ui said as she watched the medic leave her room before she walked over to her girlfriend. "Stop, let me help you silly." Ui whispered as she sat down behind Jun and helped the bassist pull her shirt on before she began to work the buttons on it up a little before stopping half way.

Jun took this time to look Ui over, surveying the damage she took from Yukeru's attack.

Ui had a bandage on her cheek from where he had punched her and her neck was wrapped tenderly in medical tape from him choking her as well. Ui's wrists were also wrapped from the rope burns she had gotten from struggling so much against the restraints from being tied to the chair.

Jun didn't even noticed Ui staring at her as well till the younger Hirasawa shifted slightly and rested her chin on Jun's shoulder.

"Ne, Jun-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… for everything. You saved me from being… f-from being almost-"  
"D-Don't say it Ui. I was so scared I wouldn't make it on time… I don't want to think what could have happened if you had… been… hurt." Jun whispered as she turned around and reached out to wrap her arms around Ui's waist to pull her closer while the brunette slide her arms up around Jun's neck.

"Still… thank you." Ui smiled brightly. "Thanks to you nothing happened…"  
"At least nothing happened to you. I can live with a few bruises, though the ones on my ribs really hurt." Jun said as she gingerly touched her side to feel how tender her ribs were. Just the slightest touch seemed to incite pain before she felt Ui's hands slip under the white cotton shirt and those callous fingertips caressed her sore ribs tenderly. Jun was surprised that didn't hurt, but then again Ui was the gentlest person she had ever met.

"I'll take care of you till you feel better… now about you moving in with me." Ui said with a grin causing Jun to blush deeply. "You're now part of my band as well as my girlfriend. And as such for me to take care of you, you have to be where I can see you at all times." Ui said this with a sly grin on her face as well as a look in her eyes that almost reminded Jun of the time she was drunk.

"Oi, what are you planning?" Jun asked as she grinned back.

She felt Ui gently push her back onto the soft mattress of the suite bed before Ui covered her body.

"Well… now that the contest is over and you're the official winner… we have some time to… rest and recuperate."  
"But Ui… I'm not allowed to do… intense physical activities for at least a week." Jun said with a playful smirk.

Ui bent down and began to draw random shapes against Jun's bare collar with her tongue before she chuckled softly against the heated skin.

"You don't have to move a muscle Jun-chan, just let me do everything~"

* * *

Author Notes: As you all may know I rewrote this after rereading it and after reading a few of the reviews left by some people and I realized it did feel a bit fast. So I added a few things, made a few scenes longer before reposting this for everyone to see. I am sorry the last one was so rushed; I hope this doesn't feel as rushed.

Beta Note: It was only rushed because I was coming out to visit her that week. Both of us were rather distracted. So I hope this helps fill in the gaps. Let us know if we missed something else.


	10. Poker Face

Poker Face

When Jun woke from her deep slumber, she couldn't help stretch out fully before she felt Ui curl up closer to her body.

It had been almost a week since Yukeru was put in jail.

A week of Lynn apologizing profusely for the behavior of her cousin.

And a week of nothing but her and Ui, every day, and every night.

The famous Hirasawa did what she could to make Jun's time in bed less boring by cooking wonderful food for her, feeding it to her, and so many more things that made Jun a little red in the face.

Jun was feeling much better now though since the week had passed, even though she was a bit sore from other activities that she did with Ui the night before.

Jun's thought process stopped as soon as she felt lips trail up her neck making her sigh pleasantly before turning to capture the sneaky lips before they ascended too far.

Hands delved into each other's hair as they pressed closer for a quick pre-morning make out session before Ui pulled away to smile brightly at Jun.

"Ohayo, Jun-chan~"

"Mmm ohayo yourself…" Jun purred softly as she leaned back in to press her lips against those soft pillowy ones as she felt the talented fingers dance up her bare back.

"How's your-" Ui asked as she pulled away once more, but was cut off by another greedy kiss. She chuckled against the moist lips before letting out a soft gasp as she was pressed onto her back while Jun hovered over her the bassist's hands trapping Ui's wrists.

"I'm fine, a little sore from what you did to me last night, but other than that, I'm perfectly wonderful."

Jun replied as she bent her head down and pressed her lips against Ui's neck, applying a soft suckle before she smirked as Ui arched towards her.

"A-Ah… Jun-chan… w-we just spent the whole week… getting to know each other better. We kind of have a debut to do today… if you're feeling up for it." Ui whispered as she let out soft gasps here and there as Jun continued to try and distract her with kisses.

"Mmm… they can wait." Jun whispered as she pressed her lips against Ui's once more, kissing her deeply before she felt arms wrap around her neck and pull her closer.

Jun didn't get to fully participate in the kiss as Ui pulled back to smile ever so slyly up at the young bassist.

"We can't be late. You know how Sawako-san gets if we're late." Ui purred out as she tilted her head and began nipping along Jun's neck.

Those violet eyes slowly closed and she let out soft moans of pleasure before she instantly dipped her head back in and began dragging her tongue against the heated skin.

"A-Ah! J-Jun-chan!"

Jun smirked a little at Ui's passionate moan and slowly began to trail her fingers down near her waist when suddenly someone began knocking impatiently at the door.

"Ui! Get up! You too Jun!"  
Jun snapped her head up and she quickly got off Ui and glared at the door once she heard Azusa yell through it.

"What is she doing here?" Jun asked as she glared playfully down at the now giggling Ui.

"I gave her a key so she could get in… just in case something like you getting a bit more friendly in the morning happened."

Jun pouted, the mood officially ruined, as she rolled off Ui's body and got up to get dressed.

"Fine. Though I'm not at all too happy about this."

"Aw, don't be mad Jun-chan. You know we can always… continue later." Ui said as she stroked up Jun's spine before going to get her own clothing on.

Azusa walked away from the door and sat down on the couch next to her love and almost buried herself defensively into the older guitarist's side.

"Gah, those two…"  
"Hehe, don't be too upset with them koneko-chan. They deserve the time they have with each other." Yui said as she let out an amused chuckle as Azusa puffed up her cheeks and pouted.

"Mou, I know Yui-senpai. I was just having a selfish moment." Azusa admitted.

"It's alright." Yui purred as she lifted her hand and titled Azusa's head so they were staring at each other. "It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

Azusa smiled at this and she leaned up to press her lips against Yui's when the door to Ui's bedroom opened and Jun walked out followed closely by Ui.

"Oi, if we can't kiss or make out then neither can you." Jun said with a smirk as Azusa jumped away from Yui and gave the young bassist a glare.

"Now now, you two, we have a very big day." Yui said as she stood up along with Azusa giving her sister and her girlfriend both a friend smile. "After all… today is your big day, Jun-chan. Your debut into the world of stardom!"

"You don't have to be so dramatic Yui-senpai." Azusa said as she laughed softly before leaning up to press her lips against the older Hirasawa's cheek.

"Anyway, let's get going." Ui said as she gave Jun a kind smile before they walked outside.

The limo took them to Budokan and Jun was stunned to see how many people were lined up waiting to get in outside.

"Why are there so many people here?" She asked as Goro opened the limo door and the girls piled out.

"Isn't it obvious? There here to see just how well you actually fit in with Ui." Azusa said as she allowed Yui to touch her hand gently before walking towards the dressing rooms. "Which you two should get ready. We'll be having a nice 'welcome to the band family' party after your concert. Yui-senpai and myself will be watching with the others." Azusa called out as she walked backwards towards her dressing room. "Good luck!" With that last encouraging yell, Azusa quickly made her way to the dressing room leaving Ui and Jun to discuss what they were going to play.

"So, I know we worked on _Uki Uki My Way_ a little before today… do you really think I'm ready for this? I mean we haven't practiced a lot and what if I mes-" Jun suddenly found her worried rant cut off as a finger pressed to her lips.

Ui was smiling brightly at her before she pulled the finger away and replaced it with her lips.

"I know you can do this Jun-chan. You're very talented and you won't mess up." Ui boasted confidently as she pulled away from the kiss.

"There is one thing I do want you to do, however, that we haven't discussed." Ui murmured as she stroked the side of Jun's neck lazily.

"A-And what might that be?" Jun inquired.

"I want you to play _Midnight Superstar_… the song you finished last night. And I want you to sing it."

Jun's eyes went wide at this and her pulse suddenly spiked.

"W-What! But I literally just finished that last night and what if the other people can't play it, did you even get a full jazz band… and even then you and I… we… you know we… so what if I forgot most of the words?"  
"I know Jun-chan," Ui laughed as she watched her girlfriend's face go red before she pressed her lips against her cheek, "but you'll be fine. I have faith in you and I know everyone will love it. Just like I love it."

Jun gave Ui a skeptical look before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But you owe me if I mess up and I become the worst bassist in the world." Jun whined as she leaned in to give Ui one last kiss before the two of them got ushered to the dressing room for makeup and costume changes.

Coincidently, Jun was first to be done with her makeup and change of clothing, she was now in a clean button up white shirt with short sleeves, a black vest, and black shorts with knee high black socks and tennis shoes. Since she had nothing else to do but wait she went over to find her bass on the stand right near all the other famous instruments and she took a moment to just look over it.

She smiled thoughtfully and she pulled her beloved bass away from Ui's guitar and put it over her shoulders.

"Well… looks like we finally got to where we wanted to be… didn't we Ivan?" Jun asked her bass as she looked over its well-polished body before giving it an affectionate pat. "I just wish Mom… or Dad could see us now. I know now he must really miss me." Jun whispered softly as she plucked a few notes before smiling a little more.

"Maybe he is watching you."

The new voice startled Jun and she quickly turned to see Ui standing behind her, a soft knowing smile on her face. Jun then noticed the outfit Ui was wearing. She looked stunning in the white button up shirt and plaid skirt with that black cap on her head.

The bassist finally shook herself free of her thoughts and coughed nervously into her hand.

"W-What do you mean?" Jun asked as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Well, the contest, as well as this concert is being televised all over Japan. If he watches television, he'll be able to see how far you've come. And what you're about to do. I'm sure he is proud of you right now." Ui said encouragingly as she walked over and began running her fingers along the fabric of Jun's outfit. "This really suits you by the way… it's very nice."

Jun chuckled softly as she brought her arms up and around Ui's waist before pressing her lips against her cheek.

"Thanks… for everything. I don't know if I'd even be alive if you hadn't shown up in my life." Jun said as she felt Ui slip her arms around her neck.

"You're welcome. You save me too you know." Ui replied as she laughed softly. "Anyway we should get going… and Ivan? Really? You named your bass that?" Ui asked as she smirked a little, watching with amusement as Jun's face went red.

"Y-You heard that?" Jun asked bashfully.

Ui nodded before she smirked a little.

"It's okay. Adonia will enjoy singing with Ivan." Ui muttered as she pulled her acoustic guitar off the stand and put her over her shoulders as Jun stood there looking at her stunned before giving her a wide grin.

"Let's put on a show for your fans, Ui." Jun declared as she and Ui walked towards the stage.

Once they were on the curtains raised to reveal the massive amounts of people that roared with applauds once they saw Ui.

Jun gulped slightly and she felt nervousness creep into her body before she felt Ui's confidence as the girl she loved spoke to her fans.

"Thank you everyone for joining us today! I'm so sorry it took so long for us to bring you this concert, but as you all know we both were recovering." Ui said as she smiled towards the large mass of people. "But thanks to your patience and dedication, we can successfully say we are going to bring you one of our best shows of ever to you tonight! Are you prepared? My sister's band shall be accompanying us once more as well as a few friends of mine from a jazz club later on in the concert. But for now, let's start off with _Come With Me_!" Ui shouted while smiling bright as Yui and Azusa both walked out on stage followed by Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi.

As they took their places Yui stood on her sister's side while Azusa stood next to Jun.

The younger guitarist gave Jun a confident smile, helping her to relax as Ritsu lead them in.

As soon as they began Jun instantly felt at peace as she felt their instruments synced with each other perfectly.

Jun couldn't believe she was actually getting to play with Houkago Teatime, it felt wonderful, exhilarating, but above all, she felt complete.

She could finally play music and enjoy herself rather than working part time at a restaurant she hated.

As she sang along with Ui while her bass mingled with HTT's instruments, she couldn't help but wonder if her father really was watching her and if he was proud of her. She didn't blame him if he wasn't.

After how she had treated him, she couldn't see him ever watching something with her in it.

As the song came to an end Jun began to scan the rows of people, trying to locate someone that she may have known.

Maybe her father would randomly show up like those western movies and this would have a fairy-tale ending.

Jun didn't get to look much further as Ui began talking once more.

"That was _Come With Me!_ Now I hope you guys find my new bassist just as good as Mio-san? What do you think of her?"

At the question the crowd got even louder with their applause and screams, causing Jun to blush bashfully.

"I knew you guys would love her. How about we kick it up a bit with my new song, _Uki Uki My Way_?"

Another loud roar of happiness swept through the crowd as Ritsu once again counted them in.

Jun began picking her bass as Yui played her guitar loudly for the first part of the song before Ui began to sing sweetly into the microphone.  
"_Today, somewhere, I might run into a version of me I don't even know  
Or so I thought every morning, in front of the mirror  
Tying up my hair, pinning it, brushing it  
Yet it doesn't matter what style I choose, I'm still me  
As long as I see everyone's smiling face, I will smile too  
Hehe, what else can make me laugh like so?"_

_The sister I love so much would always fall into a trance, playing her guitar passionately,  
Her focused expression looked so cool, so admirable, Going My Way!"_

Jun watched Ui from the corner of her eyes as Ui completely lost herself in the song she worked so passionately on as she strummed her acoustic guitar in perfect sync with Yui's.

Jun could feel the affectionate family love radiating from both the sisters as they played with their heart while singing with each other._  
"Playing with the guitar you gave me, performing the organ with a playful mind,  
My heart sways, accelerating along with the rhythm that resonated with each note  
It's my first time having such an exciting, heart-throbbing feeling!  
Prompts can even be found on the frying pan  
Cleverly fixing the original plan is the first step towards blissfulness  
When the yolk is broken while frying the eggs, when disappointment surfaces,  
Just change the original plan of making sunny-side eggs into making delicious scrambled eggs!  
If I wish to make everyone smile,  
Lala, I'll have to show my smiling face first!  
I want to pour my passion towards something as well, to be so entranced and focused,  
Found it! I will chase after the hope that just sprouted New! My Way!"  
_When the guitar solo came up and Yui took center stage to play back to back with Ui Jun couldn't help but feel very happy that she had saved Ui from the fate that would have befallen her, had Yukeru actually had his way with her.

"_Attempted a quick jam session and sang a nursery rhyme under the rain  
Pulled along by breathless nervousness, dancing along with the excitement  
It's a refreshing new, heart-throbbing feeling!  
Engrossed, fixated and filled with passionate fascination,  
Within such connections, within such harmony, everyone has bright, laughing smiles  
Please give me more time with the guitar, let me play the organ awhile longer,  
My thumping heart speeds up along with resonating rhythms,  
Everything begins here and now, with I love you!"_

When the song ended Jun's ears began to ring once more with the loud roars from the crowd as well as the loud clapping. She laughed softly when she watched Ui bow her head to the crowd before grabbing her sister's hand and the both of them bowed lowly before Yui practically tackled her sister over with a bear hug. Thankfully, the younger of the Hirasawa sisters was able to keep herself up as she hugged back before pulling away to address the stadium once more.

"Thank you very much for listening to my song once more! I'm glad you love it!" Ui shouted loudly as she waved to the enthusiastic fans.

As Ui continued to talk about what all had happened in the last week Jun noticed a group of jazz players making their way on stage and her heart began to pound.

_This is it… my song that I wrote with my heart… all my passion… I'm about to play it. _

Jun thought as she placed a hand over her wildly beating heart before she looked over and noticed Ui staring at her.

"We have one more song we'd like to play for you all. And it's a very special song since it was composed and written by my new band member, Suzuki Jun-chan!"

Ui nodded once more towards Jun and the bassist turned bright red before walking closer to the microphone that was near her.

"Uh…" Jun muttered into the mic before she rubbed the back of her head. "I don't really have much to say about it, but I do hope you guys enjoy it and please be patient with me. This is my first time playing this song in front of someone other than Ui and with… everyone else so. I hope you like it." Jun said bashfully as she bowed her head and swallowed hard as she pulled her bass into the ready position before shooting Ui a slightly confident look.

The brunette nodded and motioned to Ritsu who lead them in.

"_Tonight is just like the usual, things I must do are all piling up_

_Flooding in one by one, all over the place._

_Checked my texts, checked my hair, checked my assignments,_

_Must reply, must blow-dry, must print out_

'_Don't stay up late!' is what my mother told me,_

_As well as 'don't sleep until you finish cleaning your room'...which one am I supposed to listen to!_

_Woo, and so super-me closed my eyes,_

_Even just by inwardly counting one second, a miracle can still happen yeah!_

_Once the text reply comes, I've got to straighten my hair,_

_Draw circles on the answer booklet,_

_And tell this show home-like room 'good night'"_

Jun didn't realize how wonderful her song sounded as she sang into the microphone. When she first sung with to Ui, she thought it sounded too weird and awkward, but now that it had the full band together as well as all the instruments she envisioned it didn't sound as bad.

Her voice didn't even sound as bad as she thought it would as she sang with all her heart towards the fans.

"_And then, there are lots of things that make me excitedly anxious!_

_Continuous new comers are a lot to take in,_

_Magazines, the music countdown at midnight, the news on the net,_

_Sparkling glittering items, lulling me into this incredibly bright world_

_I can't wait for my dreams to be realized, I really can't wait!_

_Even tomorrow morning is an unimaginably distant future!_

_Woo, and so super-me closed my eyes,_

_Even just by inwardly counting one second, I can still get my wish yeah!_

_Wearing newly on-sale spaghetti dress, forming a duet with a foreign star coming to Japan,_

_Those doughnuts filled with talks of glamour,_

_I'll eat them all bite by bite! I'm very happy~_

_Creating dreams is us girls' job, right?_

_The reason I can't stop is because I'm an passionate Aries!"_

Jun nearly jumped when she heard the solo of the band and she laughed softly away from the microphone as she watched the trombonist go all out while Tsumugi play lively on her keyboard smiling brightly as the interesting jazz portion. Jun wondered if she got to play many jazz parts and then noticed she was probably happy with the change since most of their songs were rock related.

_"'You're not allowed to stay up late!' is what my mother told me,_

_as well as 'you can't sleep until you finish this and that'...whoa wait when did the workload increase?_

_Woo, it can't be helped, I just gotta keep my eyes open! Fight on, me!_

_I don't when it'll be over, but I'll do it! Yes, r-right now!_

_Used newly added emoticons to reply, zealously straightened and dried my curly hair,_

_Swiftly took care of school assignments,_

_Stuffed all the things lying around into the drawers!_

_Finally everything's done! I did a good job right?_

_Brushed my teeth, rubbed night cream on my face, setting the alarm clock,_

_Then I'll wear super-cool clothes and play my bass on the grand stage!_

_Let everyone's eyes fall on me!_

_Filing my mind with all these wonderful thoughts, I go to bed~_

_Ah, you need to line up to get my signature..._

_Zz...don't shake my hand so hard..._

_Zzz... Maybe...I am a Super Star..."_

Jun ended the song with a small giggle as the drums crashed once more as the stadium went quiet.

Just when Jun thought she had made a fool out of herself once more she heard the crowd go wild. They apparently loved the style of _Midnight Superstar _as much as Houkago Teatime did.

Sweat dripped down Jun's brow as she smiled widely while looking over the fans as they stood up and clapped.

And it was all for her.

Ui moved next to Jun and grabbed her hand helping her snap out of her shock so they could bow towards the crowd.

It was a wonderful feeling having all this attention, but more importantly, she was happy to experience it with Ui.

After they played one more final song before they left the stage, but not before all of them gave a bow as the curtains dropped.

* * *

"Whew! Now that is over, let's celebrate! Drinks are on me tonight ladies~"  
"Ritsu, you know we can't drink." Mio scolded as she rolled her eyes.

Jun chuckled as she watched the pair argue back and forth before a familiar face appeared in the doorway.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

Jun looked towards the door and smiled brightly as Ui walked towards their new visitor.

"Lynn-chan! It's nice to see you again, but what are you doing here?" Ui asked as she tilted her head as she allowed the younger girl to come in.

"Well. I wanted to apologize once more for my cousin, I'm very sorry for what he did. And I finally thought up a suitable way I can fully make up for what he has done." Lynn answered as she produced a small card and handed it to her senpai. "If you ever feel like it, I'd love to remix some of your songs for you. For free."

Ui gasped softly while Jun looked over her shoulder at the professional looking card.

"Whoa… so your family is pretty much music oriented as well isn't it?" Jun asked as she pulled the card away from Ui to look at it as well.

"Hai, Yukeru's family owns a record store that I work at and frequently use. So if you want to, just come by any time and we can work something out." Lynn replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you very much Lynn-chan. We'll keep you in our thoughts for when we need you." Ui said as she bowed to her kouhai.

Lynn bowed back before excusing herself to allow the band their time alone.

"Well that's pretty amazing, only a week together officially and you two are already getting offers for remixes. And it's free to boot!" Ritsu exclaimed as she put her arms around both Jun and Ui startling them out of their shocked state.

"Well they are very amazing and they work so well together." Tsumugi remarked as she giggled.

She then began looking around for two missing bodies in the room. "Where'd Yui-chan and Azusa-chan go?"

Ritsu rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think they went? It's after a concert I'm sure they went to work off some of that… steam."  
"Oh? I do believe someone else wants to work off that steam too, but you're being a bit too professional around our new friend. Tsk tsk, Ritsu~" Mio purred out seductively before trapping Ritsu against a wall as the drummer's eyes went wide.

"O-Oi, Mio, not in front of-"  
"Shut up, Ritsu."

Jun quickly averted her gaze and grabbed Ui by the arm, tugging the stunned brunette out the door of the dressing room as Tsumugi looked on with a dazed stare as Mio and Ritsu began to make out.

"W-Well… that was exciting." Jun said softly as she rolled her eyes once they were out of the room.

"H-Hai, very exciting." Ui finally said as she shook her head before turning to look at Jun who suddenly looked a little disheartened. "What's the matter Jun-chan?"

Jun looked p into those concerned chocolate eyes before smiling back slightly.

"Nothing… I was kind of hoping my dad would be here… somehow, you know? I really want to apologize for all the things I've said to him in the past." Jun muttered as she felt arms wrap around her waist and hug her tightly before lips caressed the base of her neck from behind.

"Oh Jun-chan… if you want we can go see your father." Ui said as she leaned her chin on Jun's shoulder.

"No no. It's okay I don't want to bother him." Jun replied before she turned around and slid her arms around Ui before smiling brightly at her. "I'll tell him soon, after we make a name for ourselves."  
Ui smiled at the renewed confidence in Jun's voice before leaning up to kiss Jun.

But before their lips could meet Jun grinned slyly and pulled back before grabbing Ui's hand and leading her to a wall with some curtains.

"Jun-chan? What are you doing?" Ui asked curiously as Jun lifted the curtains away from the wall before shooting Ui a smirk.

"Something I've wanted to try for while now… come on." Jun purred out as she pulled Ui behind the curtain and pressed her against the wall firmly.

Jun then chuckled as she watched Ui's eyes go wide before they softened and she laughed sweetly before she slipped her hands under the buttoned up shirt.

"Oh I see…" Ui mewled as she felt along the heated skin of Jun's stomach.

Jun happily dove in to capture those lips in a passionate kiss, ignoring the world around them once more as they slipped into the heat kisses and passionate moans covered only by the thin cloth of the curtains.

_Finally, everything's done. I did a good job right?_

* * *

Author Notes: And Finished! Now I can begin work on Dark Victorian Wonderland! Also I wanna give Athyra a shout out/thank you for translating Midnight Superstar for me and I used her translation of Uki Uki My Way from her review of AdrenaVeris's story Spiral. I hope you guys enjoyed this run and I'm glad I got yet another story finished! I'm sorry the chapter before this was a little rushed, I did repost a rewritten version of it so if you want you can go reread that and then read this one. Either way I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. There needs to be more Jun fics out there and I am willing to write more!

Beta note: For the record gaiz, Ivan is the name of my bass. :D It's exciting~ So yay, another story done. We hope you liked it~ I totally can't think of anything awesome to put here. XD


End file.
